The Tribunal: Michael Rickers Series
by Merchant Navy Cadet
Summary: There is a conspiracy within the British Government and it's out to get Micheal Rickers in the form of a Home Office Tribunal. Can Michael and Team Prime stop it before he is sent to prison for crimes that he didn't commit?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors** **Note**

I'm back again with my next installment to this series. Sorry I haven't been around for a while but it has been a bit busy as the dreaded exams are nearly here. Just today were started to be given a lecture for what to do when we go back to sea. It's only two months now till I'm back out there. So with this story you'll just have to be patient.

Before I let you read on I will admit I didn't really like how this first chapter came out. I have been struggling for a while on how to go about this, so just bare with me for now. It will get better I promise.

In the mean time I have a deviantart account with the same penname where I have got some photos of my travels around the world from last year and things I done since I've been back in the UK. The link to it is on my profile page. _GO CHECK IT OUT!_

__Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Along a short stretch of road came a blue sports bike with a young rider. The bike had to keep to a slow speed as the road wasn't all that wide, plus there were road humps designed to slow the traffic. The bike slowed for every one of them so that it wasn't thrown off the road. At one point the bike had to stop to allow an oncoming vehicle to pass through a gap made by a parked van. As the oncoming car went past, the bike sped off again down the road. To the left were a few bungalows and to the right was a six foot wooden panel fencing with large trees looming over the narrow road. The bike came to the end of the length of fencing which was replaced by a junction into the campus of Warsash Maritime Academy. The bike took the right hand turn and crawled down the short bit of lane which sloped down and swooped to the left toward a small building which was the campus reception. At the far end of the building was a space to park motorbikes. The bike slid past the building and did a U-turn into the space and parked up. The rider killed the engine and got off.

Jack took off his silver helmet and surveyed around him. Next to the reception building was an accommodation block. He remembered seeing the hideous sixties style block tower when he was on the Isle of Wight ferry during the late months of last year.

"I'll just wait here then" The motorbike said. Jack looked around, making sure no one heard Arcee. Rather than look like he was talking to his motorbike he went off to do what he was here for. He left his helmet with Arcee and walked toward the side of the accommodation block. Once again a small bit of tarmac carried on up a slope into another car park which formed a semi-circle shape around a patch of grass. Now he had no idea where to go.

He saw a cadet walk out of the long white washed building, running the length of the flat edge of the semi-circle at the far end of the area he was in. Jack saw on the cadet's white shirt was the BP logo. He stopped him for a question "Excuse me, you don't happen to know anyone called Michael Rickers? And where I could find him?"

"Michael?" The cadet asked "Yeah I know him. He's in the library, last I know" The cadet pointed to a building on Jacks left. It was a modern style building in a semi-circle shape like the car park was.

"Thanks" Jack said.

"No worries pal" The cadet walked off toward the reception building, heading off toward the lower part of the campus.

Jack walked across to the library. He pulled open a seemingly heavy door, which didn't turn out to be heavy. He stepped into a space which led off in two directions but there was another door that led into the library proper. Before he went in he set his mobile to silent after seeing the sign about it being a quiet study area. He pushed the second door open and walked past the scanners so that people didn't steal from the library. He did a quick visual scan, the main desk was in front of him, and there were studying desks, tables and bookcases to the right and a stairs to the upper level to his left. He walked to his right and quietly went past the bookcases and desks with one or two cadets giving him a funny look as they had never seen him before. Old enough to be a cadet but too young to be on any other course the academy had on offer. In the far end in an alcove of bookshelves he found Michael staring intently at a certain shelve, trying to decide which book to select.

"Michael" Jack called out quietly. Michael turned quickly in Jacks direction to see who had called him.

"Jack, how you doing?" He asked, pleased to see Jack.

"Alright I suppose. This is a nice campus from what I've seen so far"

"It is, isn't it?"

"What you doing?" Jack asked.

"Ah, I've been given a two thousand word law assignment to write up by the end of May. I want to get it out of the way before things get really busy"

"What's it about?" Jack asked, but wasn't too sure if he should have.

"It's a case with a cross channel ferry possibly colliding with a yacht where all three on board died. I have to write about whether the owners of the ferry have any liability in the tort of negligence"

Jacks faces was completely blank "What?"

"Exactly. I'm getting this done now so I don't have to blag it later on. But now you're here I can stuff doing this. Let's get on our way" Michael padded out of the alcove and over to a table to pick up his backpack and put it on. He led the way to the way out of the library with Jack following close behind.

They went through the first door but Michael didn't head straight out, he had something to show Jack. He led him to line of memorials that lined the walls until they came to the most recent one.

"What's this?" Jack asked looking at the photo of a cadet smiling with pride into the camera.

"This is the memorial to Richard Walkers"

"Your friend on the Catalonian Star" Jack spoke absentmindedly.

"It's been hard without him. We were such close friends" Michael's head dropped slightly, looking at the floor "It should have been me, not him"

"It wasn't your fault" Jack tried to cheer Michael up.

"Yes it was, the fire happened all because of me. He died because of me and I still can't forgive myself for that"

Jack remained quiet for a moment, not quite understanding Michael's sorrow.

"Did he know?" He slowly asked. "I mean the whole, secret agent stuff?"

Michael slowly nodded "Yeah, he was the only one not involved who knew about it. We trusted each other completely, like brothers. We always had each other's back. You would have liked him. If anything you remind me of him sometimes"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're a mature young lad, you stay level headed and you think before you act with a great appreciation for the situation. However you're not into football like he was" Both of them snorted.

"So, where is she parked up?"

"Follow me" Jack led Michael back to the main entrance of the building, through the semi-circle car park and down towards the reception building with the motorbike park where Arcee was waiting.

"Hello again" Michael said to Arcee as they approached knowing no one was able to hear.

"How are you?" Arcee asked back as the two humans mounted on her saddle.

"Ok, considering what's about to happen I suppose"

Jack realised something "Hang on, you haven't got a helmet, I know you need one"

"Don't worry, let's get to my place. I can lead on into the city on my bike. So for now, just keep schtum"

"What?" Jack not understanding the British phrase

"Just say nothing"

"Oh"

Jack put his helmet on and 'started' Arcee's engine and in time at all, they were heading out of the campus and towards Michael house in the village.

Half an hour later and on the old Southampton Portsmouth road came two motorbikes. The first one was a cruiser, Michael's silver Suzuki Intruder 125 and following close behind was Arcee and Jack. On the straight bits of road Arcee tried a bit of racing, but soon got bored because Michaels bike just couldn't keep up, barely doing 40 miles an hour on the up-hills. She was seriously considering telling him to get a new bike.

They followed him right into the city centre and he led them passed the city hall and down the hill leading from there and making a sharp turn at the end of the hill and into the car park of the student halls of residence where many of the Warsash cadets lived.

As the two bikes swept around the yellow tower blocks the sound of loud music and the smell of a barbeque filled the air. The two bikes park up by the patch of grass overlooking the road and toward the train tracks where twenty or so people were having a party. All of which noticed the arrival of the two motorbikes.

Both Michael and Jack dismounted, taking their helmets off and walked over to the group. Some were dancing to the music which was blasting out of a series on massive speakers hooked up to a power supply from one of the flats directed next to the patch of grass. They were dancing barefoot on the grass while some were chatting away and some were huddled around the instant barbeque that had been placed on top on a manhole cover.

Arcee looked on as Michael introduced her ward to his friends, and almost immediately they were on the drink. Michael quickly guzzling down a bottle of beer which frankly amazed Jack who could barely drink a sip of the stuff while completely sober. Arcee found it slightly funny how out of place Jack looked. He seemed to be quite mature for his age and acted older than he should do when with the other two back at base, but in amongst people actually older than him, he suddenly seemed young again, but she was glad that Michaels friends didn't put his age against him.

Soon Arcee herself had a problem. Quite a number of students noticed her vehicle form and were very interested as to why such an expensive looking motorbike should be parked up in the halls of residence. She didn't like the amount of eyes looking at her. It seriously unnerved her and she wished she could just leave for a short while. But all she could do was sit there, watching them looking at her while she also tried to keep an eye on Jack.

A few hours down the line and at the Autobot base, Arcee was calling in _"Ratchet, I could do with some assistance here"_

"What's the problem?" Ratchet asked.

_"Well, I'm not able to carry two drunken humans"_ Was all she said.

"I'll send Bulkhead out to go get them" He replied, not wanting to do it himself, plus it was his form of payback for all the nonsense he got from Bulkhead when he was with Miko and for breaking his tools.

Arcee was still in the car park watching Michael and Jack stumble around in an attempt to dance to more club music. By now Jack had consumed six bottles, but that was nothing compared to Michael's nine bottles, three gin and tonics, four shots of vodka and a half bottle of rum. Arcee just couldn't understand how he could drink so much compared to Jack. Something for her to look into on a slow day, which was quite rare for her.

Thankfully for Arcee, Bulkhead turned up in no time at all and filled the available space in the car park as his vehicle form was more suited for American roads, but he managed to squeeze in. He gave a quick blast on the horn to tell Michael and Jack he was there.

Jack, being Jack tried to take control and drag Michael over toward Bulkhead, but Michael wasn't having any of it. He tried to stagger over to his motorbike.

"No, no you're… your drunk. Jus, just leave it here. It'll be fine" Jack slurred out.

"I'm not leaving it here, I'll ride it back to base"

"Your drunk, don't be stupid"

Michael turned back to Jack and made a swing for him but missed sending himself crashing to the grass. Jack tried to haul him up.

"Get up you stupid drunk" He tried to lift the two hundred and fifty pound man off the floor with difficulty.

"I am a professional seafarer in, in… the merchant navy. You don't know nothing" Michael managed to say through his drunken haze. Jack got the man to his feet and helped him toward Bulkhead who had his rear passenger door open and ready. Michael fell in and jack got in behind. The door closed and Bulkhead reversed out of the car park. Arcee followed close behind as soon as no one was looking at her.

While they were on the road back to where Michael normally bridged to base, Michael noticed it was all too quiet inside of Bulkhead.

"How about some tunes?"

"What do you want here buddy?"

"Bass Phenomenon" Michael shouted out with excitement.

"What?"

"By Kr-Kr, err, Krafty Kuts. Bass Phenomenon"

Sure enough Bulkhead played that song and all three all them were repeating the only lyric over and over again. Bulkhead like the track so much he decided to share it with Arcee, who as far as she was concerned only heard "Don't be fronting with the bass phenomenon" Over and over with an annoying sound in the background.

A little while later Bulkhead and Arcee came through the ground bridge and Bulkhead let Michael and Jack get out, or in Michael's case, fall out.

Ratchet could only stare at the state Michael was in. "Michael" He started, unimpressed by his behaviour seeing that Miko and Raff were present "You have a tribunal coming up which will decide your future and all you can do is act like a buffoon?"

Michael got to his feet and made his way over to where there was a set of human sized tools. He picked up a weighty spanner and lobbed it at Ratchet's face. Ratchet dodged it with ease, but everyone was stunned at this rather violent outburst.

"Oooh, look at me, I'm so clever, I know better than anyone else" Michael tried to pretend Ratchet's voice, but doing a bad job of it.

"What was that for?" Ratchet asked, still stunned by what he just seen and heard. But Michael just stumbled off down a corridor, slurring out something that no one could understand.

Optimus voice came through the com link _"Optimus to base, requesting a Ground Bridge"_

Ratchet entered Optimus' position and activated the ground bridge portal and through the swirling wall of light came Optimus and Elita. As soon as the two came to stand in the centre of the control room, they knew something was up.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Michael's back" Ratchet answered. This puzzled the Autobot leader. Why would that be a problem?

"He threw a spanner at me because at the moment he is heavily under the influence of alcohol"

"Where is he?" Elita quickly asked, concerned for her charge.

"He went down that way" Ratchet pointed out the corridor, Michael had staggered down.

Elita rushed off to find Michael before anything bad happened to him, leaving everyone else to wonder why Michael had lost his self-control so easily. Optimus knew straight away that the pressure of the upcoming tribunal was really getting to Michael and he was doing his level best to hide it.

Michael was lying down on the floor, feeling like he was about to throw up, and he probably was about to considering how much he had to drink in such a short period of time. Elita found him easily because of the groaning he was making.

"Michael" She knelt down next to him. He was shivering due to how cold the large corridors could get so she laid a hand over him as a temporary blanket "Look at you" She said gently "Why did you do that?"

"It's not fair" Michael said with difficulty due to the alcohol "Why won't they leave me alone?"

"Let's get you to your room" Elita picked Michael up off the floor and carried him through the series of corridors towards where Michael had a room set up for him for whenever he visited the base. Elita took a route that wouldn't go through the main control room so no one would see how bad he got. She got to his room and opened up the cybertronian sized door and stepped in. She knelt down and laid Michael on the bed, on his side and retrieved a bucket just in case he did throw up.

With the blanket now over him and the effect of the alcohol setting in, Michael had soon fallen asleep. Elita stoked his hair slightly.

"We'll get through this. This tribunal won't spilt us apart, and I mean it. I promise you, everything is going to be fine" She whispered to him in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** **Note**

Here the second chapter. I managed to smash this out a lot quicker so you were all satisfied. Now this will be the only time this month I can do that. I've got an assignment to hand in by Monday and I've got to exams at the end of the week, these were the two I fail before so fingers crossed all will go well. Check out my deviantart page as I still have the time to upload there.

Enjoy

* * *

It was the next morning and Michael slowly woke up to a throbbing headache. He groaned and sat up in the bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He noticed he was still in his clothes from the night before. He also checked his watch which he still had strapped to his left wrist. It was half eight. He paused to wonder how his body managed to naturally wake up at such an early time, considering how much alcohol he drunk the night before. He didn't remember the latter part of the night. He remembered starting on a bottle of rum but then it all got a bit hazy. He hoped he hadn't made a fool of himself like he did on his nineteenth birthday, never again would he climb a tree if it wasn't necessary.

He slowly climbed out of the bed and when his feet touched the floor, he discovered that his black Chelsea boots were still on his feet.

"Oh, damn it" He realized that he must have been completely out of it last night. He looked up again and was slightly surprised to find himself in his room at the Autobot base. He knew the plan was at the end of the night, he and Jack were to come back to the base, but he couldn't remember for the life of him when he had got there.

He stood up and padded to the door. He pushed the door open slowly and stepped out into the corridor. He slowly walked down the corridor towards the main control room of the base. He wasn't looking forward to what he think might happen.

He walked into the main room and all the Autobots, along with the three children were there, all looking at him. He slowly climbed the steps to the platform that was the human living area in the room. He went straight for the makeshift kitchen and put the kettle on to make a cup of coffee. He leaned back on the worktop and looked at everyone.

"Ok, how bad was I?" He asked everyone.

Optimus answered for everyone "I was I told that you threw a spanner at Ratchet"

Michael raised his hand to his face in shame "Ah shit" He muttered. "Did I do anything else?" He asked, not really wanting the answer but knew he would find out at some point.

"No, you pretty much past out before you could do anything else" Ratchet replied in a tone that might have suggested otherwise.

Michael looked to Jack who too looked like he had a slight hangover, but Michael knew he wouldn't be as bad because he drank less than Michael did and his liver was in much better condition than Michael's.

The kettle boiled and Michael got a jar of instant coffee out and made himself that cup of coffee. He put in four teaspoons of the stuff for a strong cup.

"Fowler called earlier" Optimus started "He said the British government know you came here as an extradition order has been given to the government of this country"

Michael looked at Optimus surprised, he didn't think they would have put one together so quickly.

"Fowler will be arriving shortly to escort you to an airfield where you will be flown back to your country"

"Why can't I just use the Ground Bridge?"

"That was against the conditions of the order. You are to taken back under British control"

"Oh"

Michael got some milk out of the fridge and added some to his coffee. After he replaced it, he had a sip of the coffee which was definitely needed.

The sound of a car engine was heard and a few moments later Junes car entered the base and parked up to the side near the Ground Bridge control. She got out of the car and she didn't look pleased.

"Jack!" She yelled in that tone that only mothers do. She walked up the steps, the body was rigid while she walked, she was very angry at Jack. She stomped over to her son who was near the TV and pointed at him.

"What did you think you were doing, Jack?"

"Mom, I-"

"You went out drinking in a foreign country, UNDERAGE!" She shouted.

"Mom, please-"

"What have I told you about staying out late at night? Something could have happened, you could have been arrested"

"Mom-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I brought you up to be a responsible, grown up young man and this is how you behave…"

Michael was getting sick of listen to Junes lecture to Jack, plus it was giving him a headache.

"Oh god, don't you ever shut up!" He yelled over to her.

This made June's blood boil, she spun on her heels and stomped over to Michael "And you should have known better. You're not that much older than Jack. You should be setting an example, not encouraging this sort of stupid behaviour"

Michael looked away from her to show he wasn't listening.

"You listen to me young man, I will not tolerate this stupidity. Start acting your age"

"I don't care about what you've got to say"

"I don't what's got into you lately, but you have been very confrontational. I've seen this sort of nonsense before and I know exactly what you're feeling"

Michael swooped around June and shoved her to the worktop and slammed his fist into the cupboard just next to her head, completely smashing the wooden door panel. June yelp in terror, Michael had almost punched her full force in the head. He snarled at her and breathed loudly through his nostrils like a raging bull.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling right now. Have you ever been betrayed by your own country and had to face life in prison because you decided to do what was right?" He shouted down at her.

She was shaking in fear where she stood. Michael had never actively shown aggression to any one of them like this before. Michael stood still for a few long seconds, still breathing like a raging bull. Finally he pulled his fist out of the broken cupboard and stepped back, allowing June to get away from him.

"Michael" Optimus spoke. Michael slowly turned to face him, the same expression etched on his face "I believe a quite word is in order, don't you?" He said in an authoritative tone.

Michael however had other ideas, he snatched the kettle and before Optimus could react, Michael threw the kettle at his face and it hit its target with the kettle smashing to pieces all over Optimus' face.

"FUCK OFF!" He screamed at them all "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Michael stormed off toward the lift and headed for the top of the mountain.

"I better go after him" Elita said, heading for the industrial sized lift. Optimus however stopped her by grabbing her by the shoulder.

"I think it would be best if we leave him to his own devices for the time being. Obviously he is under a lot of stress. He will come back when he is ready"

Only now was everybody truly seeing how stressed Michael really was and it was starting to get to them. They all knew that Michael might never come back to them if the worst were to happen. The mood on the base wasn't good.

By now the time had gone past ten in the morning and Fowler was coming in to land on the helipad at the Autobot base. Once landed and the helicopter's gas turbine engines were winding down he got out of the aircraft and headed for the lift into the base proper.

Everyone knew Fowler had arrived and now was going to be there last moments with Michael before he was to be handed over to the British. Fowler stepped out of the lift and headed straight for Michael who was standing close to Elita, now that he had calmed down and apologized for his violent outburst earlier.

"Michael, I have an extradition order for you to be sent back to the United Kingdom. I have to escort you to the transport that will take you there" He said in a formal manner.

Michael leaned on the railing looking at him with a blank face, finally accepting that the time had come "What's the transport?"

"An RAF transport plane from an airbase not far from here"

Michael nodded slightly "Can we use the Ground Bridge to get there? So the Autobots can come as well?"

"Sure, shouldn't be a problem"

Michael looked back up at his guardian, and she nodded to him that she was fine about it. He also looked to Optimus as well and he too agreed with a single nod.

Michael took a deep breath and exhaled "Right, let's get going" He stated.

"Ratchet, activate the Ground Bridge" Optimus ordered.

Everyone except Ratchet made their way over to the Ground Bridge. Ratchet entered in the coordinates that Fowler gave him and pulled the lever down. The ground bridge erupted to that amazing display of a swirling wall of light. One by one, they all walked through.

In an airbase in the middle of the Nevada desert the ground bridge portal opened up and everyone came out and into the hot sun. Fowler took the front as a swarm of army Jeeps surrounded them. Fowler flashed his badge to the Sargent of the platoon and told them to stand down. He quickly explained why they were here and they were all escorted to the hangers on the air base where they saw an RAF Airbus A330 transport ready and waiting, with a number of British special forces troops surrounding it.

Michael faced Elita and for the first time in a while, he looked afraid. Elita knelt down and scooped him up and hugged him hard.

"It's going to be ok. You'll be back in no time" She told him.

"Something tells me, I'll never see you again" Michaels eyes began to water.

"You will, you will" She reassured him.

"I-I don't want to go, I want to stay with you"

"You have to go. You don't have a choice" She hugged him harder. She put a hand behind Michael's head and held him there. She had become something like a second mother to Michael and she had grown to love Michael as a son to her, so it wasn't easy for her to say goodbye either. The last time they said goodbye for a long time, Michael almost ended up getting killed by Megatron. So naturally she was afraid for Michael. But the time had come for Michael to go. Elita lowered him back to ground but held onto him for a moment "You will come back to me, just you see. We'll get through this" She leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I'll miss you" He said.

"Go now, remember I'll always love you" She said.

"Same"

Elita finally let go of him and took a step back. Michael took a final look at everyone in front of him. He gave them a brief smile then turn on his heels.

He walked over in a sort of march toward the RAF transport plane where a line of troops readied there SA80's at him.

"HANDS OUT STRETCHED!" The commanding officer ordered Michael.

Michael stopped and did just that. Two troops cautiously approached him with weapons drawn. When they got close enough, one patted him down to check for weapons. He removed Michael's phone, wallet and keys from his inside jacket pocket. The troop reached for a pair of hand cuffs.

"Is that really necessary?" Michael asked.

"Sorry Mr Rickers. Orders" The soldier explained.

He turned Michael around a place the cuffs on Michael's wrist behind his back. He then guided Michael towards the steps at the front of the plane where all the other personnel were boarding. Michael was led up the steps and towards his seat. His cuffs were taken off and put back on in front of him and was strapped into the seat. The other troops took their seats as the air crew prepared for the flight.

The engines started up and the transport plane taxied off the apron and towards the runway. The plane taxied around and lined up on the runway and the engines roared, the plane quickly picked up speed and halfway down the nose came up and the big transport plane took off and climbed quickly into the sky.

The Autobots and the humans watched it till it went out of sight. Elita felt as if Michael had been taken from her and was very upset to see him being taken away like that. He was treated like a criminal and she hated to see that. Optimus came up beside her and gave her a reassuring hug. None of them were sure if he would ever come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Here is the next chapter. My apologizes for the wait. I have had one of the most busiest weeks ever. I spent every evening revising desperately for my ship stability resit which had cost me £60 to do and also my tides resit. I passed my tides so I'm chuffed about that however I fail stability AGAIN! AGGHH! I will have to resit it in over a years time so that has really annoyed me. I have a further two exams on Wednesday and Thursday so don't expect the next chapter til after then. I'm trying my level best to keep writing but I'm finding less and less time and the day I go back to sea is looming on me and I'm not sure if I will have completed this story by then, lets just hope I do.

Anyway as always, enjoy

* * *

The skies were grey over the airbase of RAF Brize Norton and they were threatening to pour down on the Oxfordshire countryside around the base. Out from the low cumulus clouds immerged the RAF A330 which had flown all the way from Nevada. As it came into full view it circled around the base till it was lined up for the approach run for the single runway. It came down, reducing it speed and at the last moment before touch down it lifted the nose up and the rear wheels touched the ground first with the front wheels moments later which was followed by the engines engaging full reverse thrust to slow the jet before it careered off the other end of the runway. When it had reduced its speed enough it turned off the runway and taxied around to the apron. At the apron waiting for the RAF transport to arrive was a convoy of two silver BMW X5's with a number of men in slim fitting grey suits standing next to the cars. The plane came to a halt and the engines started to wind down as a multitude of vehicles quickly rushed over to it. Within a few minutes of coming to a halt, the steps had been brought alongside and the forward doors had been opened. A number of troops came out through the doors and stood around the bottom of the steps as Michael was led out on the aircraft in handcuffs. He was flanked by a soldier on either side as he came down the steps and back onto British soil once again.

The men in grey suits by the two cars briskly walked over towards the steps. The point man reached for the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black leather wallet. He was reasonably built, clearly exercised a lot, but not to the level of Special Forces. But on the whole a very ordinary looking man, someone you wouldn't take a second look. Brown hair, brown eyes a rather undefined jaw line, just ordinary. As he approached Michael and the two soldiers he opened his wallet to show his warrant card.

"Mr Rickers?" He said loudly to be heard over the noise of the jet engines still winding down.

"That's me" Michael replied, having to yell back.

"I'm with the Home Office. We're here to escort you to where you are staying for the mean time"

"A police station?"

"No, we want to keep this all low profile. You're staying in a hotel we have hired out. Please come with me" He held his arm out and took a firm hold of Michaels shoulder as Michael stepped towards him. He walked alongside Michael's large frame towards the front car where the rear passenger side door was already open. Michael leaned in as he got in with the man putting his hand over Michaels head to stop it bumping against the door frame and then climbed in after Michael with the door closed by other man standing by the door. The driver and the man who closed the door got in the front while the other four got in the other BMW.

The cars made their way off the apron of the airbase and around the hangers to the service road towards the checkpoint at the entrance. The cars stopped as a red and white barrier was across the road. A guard approached the driver's door and the driver flashed his badge. The guard went to the barrier and pushed the counter balance with one foot to raise the barrier and allowed the two BMW's to leave the base. The two cars eased onto the A road, heading to the M4 motorway.

"So where exactly are we going?" Michael asked the man would had spoken to him.

"All I can say is we are heading to a hotel in central London. You'll be staying there and that is where the Tribunal will be held. I can't tell you where for now, just in case you try to plan something and try to pull a fast one on us. Now we can't have that, can we?"

"No, I guess not" Michael answered back and refrained himself to watching the countryside roll past the window.

The cars joined the motorway at the junction for Oxford and headed east towards London. They sifted through the busy traffic and passed Heathrow Airport, passing underneath the M25 London orbital. They were soon on the West way flyover and the motorway came to an abrupt end and becoming Marylebone Road. They got to the South east corner of Regents Park, then headed South on Portland Place and onto Regents Street. After negotiating Piccadilly Circus they quickly got through Haymarket, around Trafalgar Square and continued south down Whitehall and passed the Houses of Parliament and then after travelling through the tight little streets in the Westminster area the cars pulled up outside a modern but reserved looking hotel.

The men from the rear car got out first and surrounded the front car with one opening the door to let two in the back get out. Michael was hurried though the glass door and into the hotel foyer where there was again more men in identical grey suits who made it obvious that they were armed. The man who had been with Michael the whole time led him over to the lift, not even stopping at the reception desk as the entire hotel had been taken over temporarily. As the doors of the lift closed, Michael caught a glimpse of the two cars leaving again. He could only praise how flawlessly that whole operation went. Not a single slipup.

The lift ascended four floors and the doors slid away to a long corridor with white wooden doors with even numbers to the left and odd numbers to the right. The man led Michael down the corridor down till the fourth door on the left. The man simply twisted the door knob and opened the door and showed Michael in.

The two walked into a fair sized suite. It was clearly made for someone staying for a long time. Another door to the left led into a small bathroom, to the far left in the alcove formed by the small bathroom was a queen size bed with a big flat screen TV in the opposite corner and a small work top with a kettle, toaster and microwave oven on it.

"This is where you'll be staying for the time being. You'll find clothes provided in the wardrobe and if you need anything else just call reception using the bedside phone" He pointed out the wardrobe, hidden between the bed and the wall of the bathroom.

"Seeing that I haven't been read my rights. I take it I can just leave whenever I like?" Michael asked.

"No. Your passport has been confiscated so you can't leave the country and your bank account has been frozen. Also I would strongly recommend you don't do anything to cause the wrong type of attention while you're here. If you kick off, or try to leave this hotel, you'll be tasered till you are drooling on the floor. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal"

The man pulled out a key and undid the handcuffs and took them off Michael's wrists.

"Good, I'll leave you to it. You are more than welcome to roam the place. No one else is using the hotel. The key for the door is on the bedside table next to the phone" The man exited the room and closed the door behind him. Michael padded over to the bed and lay down and stared at the ceiling. It had been a long journey and he needed the rest.

An hour later and outside in the quiet street a black Jaguar XJ series III pulled up outside the hotel. The chrome was well polished along with the silver Jaguar pouncing on the bonnet. A car that had been well cared for over the years. The driver's door opened and out stepped Rear Admiral Colin Baines. He closed the door gently and locked the car. He straightened out his grey waistcoat and did up the buttons of his matching jacket. He then walked around the front of the Jaguar and climbed the few steps, pushed open the glass door and calmly walked in and headed for the lift. He pressed the button to call the lift and a grey suit quietly came up beside him very suspicious as to who he was.

The man tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Excuse me?"

Baines turned to face him.

"Who are you?" The grey suit asked.

"Rear Admiral Baines. I'm here to see Mr Rickers"

"Ok, but before you go up, have you got anything you shouldn't have?"

Baines stepped closer and discreetly pulled out his stainless steel Walther PPK and press the end of the barrel into the belly of the grey suit. Baines face scrunched up slightly.

"I don't think you quite understand. I am a Rear Admiral. I am well over your pay grade and I can have you thrown out on a whim, so don't you dare ask me that question, boy. Do I make myself clear?" He said slowly and quietly so no one else could hear.

The grey suit stuttered "Y-Y-Yes, sir"

"That's, yes Admiral to you"

The lift pinged and the doors slid apart. Baines slipped his gun back into his jacket pocket and stepped sideways into the lift. The doors closed behind him, leaving the grey suit to ponder over what just happened.

Michael was sitting on the end of the bed watching various day time TV, flicking through the channels for something that didn't involve selling antiques or properties to make some quick money. There was a knock on the door, Michael switched the TV off and threw the remote on the bed as he padded over to the door. He opened the door to see Baines standing there.

"How are you doing Michael?" Baines greeted him

"Could be better I suppose. Come in" Michael made space for Baines to slip through, closing the door after him.

"You been keeping yourself out of trouble I hope?" Baines asked as he scanned the room.

"Yeah, of course. Been busy studying you see"

Baines pulled out a small electronic device from his inside pocket and showed it do Michael. It was a bug scanner. Michael knew what Baines was going to do next.

"Yeah, I was researching for my law report" Michael continued.

"What about?" Baines passed the device over the TV and moved to the work top.

"To do with the case between the Pride of Bilbao and the yacht called the Ouzo in 2006"

"Oh, yeah, the one where the three were found dead in the English Channel" Baines had already moved to the bed, bedside table and the wardrobe.

"We have to explain whether the owners of the ferry are liable in the tort of negligence"

Baines had moved into the bathroom and was scanning the area "So what does your gut tell you?"

"Partially they are, but it would be hard to get anything to stick" Michael replied.

"Well I'm glad to say you have the right idea that was my opinion when it happened. And I'm also glad to say that we aren't being listened to" Baines came out of the bathroom and put the device back into his pocket. He went over the end of the bed and sat down.

"Ok, then. Give me the load down on what is going to happen" Michael said.

"Quite simple. They will be a panel you will listen to everything said while a person from the Home Office will ask you direct questions. I want you to give him direct answers"

"So, who's on the panel?"

"Three people from either of the armed services who are aware of the Autobots existence. First off there is an Air Chief Marshall. We get along with each other. He will probably be lenient on you, however not one to really push his opinion across. The second one is a naval architect who I have worked with closely on designing the new Astute Class attack sub. He sometimes does lectures at Warsash"

"What?" Michael was stunned.

"Yeah, he is an old friend of mine. I asked him to keep an eye on you in the academy. But you won't know him"

Michael was struggling to take that in. All that time and Baines had tabs on him.

"I wanted to be sure you were safe. I asked him to watch over you from a distance. Now the third one. There's the problem. It's Major-General Simmons"

"Ah shit" Michael muttered.

"Look, I know what he did and I think he was out of line. He should have let you and her stay together. When you are answering try not to let your emotions get the better of you. I did try to get someone else on the panel but they insisted on him. Remember just answer the questions and say nothing else. They will try to mix your words so be careful"

"Will anyone be there?"

"I've spoken to Optimus and he and the others will arrive to watch the proceedings so you won't have to face this alone"

"You arranged all that?" Michael asked slightly surprised.

"Myself and Fowler" Baines got up again and headed for the door. "I'm sure you think this whole thing is a set up and I do as well. I've got my resources out there looking for clues. The moment I find anything that suggests that this is a setup; I'm getting you out of here. For how just relax and tried to remained focused on the task ahead" Baines opened the door and stepped out into the corridor and closed it behind him.

Michael went back to the bed and laid back on it as he had earlier, only this time he much more to think about. His mind went back to 2006, during his visit to Ibiza in the summer. He had managed to scrounge enough money to go on a holiday to the party island of Europe, and he met her. He remembered first laying eyes on her while on the beach. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He remembered how casually he tried to introduce himself, but making a mess of it and actually looking like a complete idiot. He stuttered and couldn't find a way to speak at all. But he remembered how she said she found it cute. He spent nearly his entire two weeks on the island with her. Then the day came she had called her father and told him about Michael. Her father just so happened to be Major-General Simmons and he knew all about Michael. As fast as that she was gone, taken from him and never to be seen again. It made him dark and cold inside. He was a lot nicer to people before, but after she was taken, he slowly start to close his heart to anyone else ever again, determined never to have his heart broken like that. Those two weeks had been the happiest he had ever had, but it was ended so prematurely. He had forgotten all about it up until now, not wanting to be reminded of what he could have had. But now that was all he could do, he could only think about her.

It was another painful reminder as to why he had hated his life so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

Hello again. I know you have been just been dying for an update but as I warned it would be awhile. I have had a very interesting week. The highlight had to be when I crashed my motorbike. Don't worry I'm not in a hospital or anything I got on my feet almost straight away. I only got a bruise. The road was wet and covered in oil so my bike slid out from under me and I slid to the side of the road and I was so lucky to have not been hit by a car as I slid along the tarmac. You can view the damage on my deviantart account.

Now with two more exams over and done with which I believe I have passed, I now have slightly more available time. However this will be devoted to other tougher subjects so once again it will be awhile to the next chapter.

But for the meantime, enjoy.

* * *

A small white Ford Transit minibus pulled up outside the hotel early in the morning. The stratus clouds were still covering the entire sky over London giving a gloomy feel. The driver of the minibus got out and walked around the front and slid open the side door so the passengers could get out. The first few were the three children followed by June and Fowler. The others to follow them were the holograms of all the Autobots save for Ratchet who elected himself to stay at the base in case the Decepticons decided to attack. They were all quickly ushered into the hotel before people would notice them. Waiting for them inside the hotel foyer was Baines wearing his uniform. Optimus' hologram approached him with a hand outstretched wearing a fairly tidy suit with plain red tie.

"Admiral" He greeted.

"Optimus" Baines returned.

"How is Michael?"

Baines shook his head "Not very well. He hides it well but if he continues to beat himself up, I worry he will fall into a state of depression"

Elita came to stand by Optimus' side "Can we see him?"

"I don't think you all can, but you two shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure it'll cheer him up a little bit to see you"

Baines led the holograms of Optimus and Elita toward the lift as the other were led off to a lounge to wait.

The three rode the lift to the fourth floor staring at the closed door.

"Have you made any progress in finding out about why this tribunal is happening, Admiral?" Optimus asked.

"No real idea. I've got contacts looking for the real reason. You see the problem about Michael is when it involves him, nothing is ever clear cut. Their could be many reasons as to why. My people have never let me down before so I'm confident we'll find the true answer"

"I think it would be a fair to surmise that you are not just a Rear Admiral. I'm I right?" Optimus asked.

Baines turned his head slowly to face Optimus "Something like that" Was all he said.

The doors slid away to reveal the corridor. Baines led them down till they were at the door of Michael's room. Baines knocked on the door and waited. The door unlocked and was opened by Michael who was standing their in his day to day uniform with the top button of his shirt undone and with no tie and looking very depressed. It took him a moment to realise who the two with Baines were, but when he did his face lit up. He quickly stepped aside to let them all in. Michael closed the door and the four of them gathered around in the centre of the room.

"How have you been?" Elita asked.

Michael just shrugged. Elita came close to him and gave him a hug, she put her hand behind the back of his head and held him there for a moment. "You're going to be fine. Try not to worry about it" She said.

"I'll try" He said as she led him go.

"Michael" Optimus started "If you wish, I will be more than happy to speak to the panel and give my opinion of you to them"

"Thanks, I think I could do with all the help I can get"

"Right, get your tie on and smarten yourself up" Baines told him.

"Yes, sir"

Michael did up the top button up and retrieved his black silk tie from the bedside table and did it up in a full Winsor knot, then completed it all of with his merchant navy tie clip. "Well?" He asked.

Baines looked at him for a moment "I so don't like the merchant navy's uniform, but it will do I suppose"

Baines went over to the wardrobe and got out two white caps. His one had the anchor and the crown while the one he gave to Michael was a simple gold anchor symbol, both with a gold oak leaf on the crest while Baines had the full oak leaf pattern on the peak.

"Let's do this" Baines said. All four headed for the door.

In one of the conference rooms their was two set of tables set out parallel to each other with three chairs behind one and number of others behind the other while set perpendicular to the two was a small table half way between the two and set to one side as a witness box. And to the opposite of the witness box was a row of chairs for selected people to sit and watch the proceedings. The gloomy skies were seen through the large, tall modern windows, filling the room with natural light.

The children, June, Fowler and the holograms of Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were sat waiting for things to start, though Miko was struggling the hardest to remain quiet. The double doors behind the table with a number of chairs opened up and Michael and Baines walked in followed by the holograms of Optimus and Elita. The two holograms went to sit with the others as Michael and Baines took their seats behind the table on the side closest to the others taking their caps off and placing it to their left.

The doors opened again and a man in a grey suit carrying a fake leather briefcase shuffled in and quickly took his place at the opposite end of the table. He didn't look at everyone staring at him, knowing full well of the glances being directed at him. Michael had never seen the man before but Baines was trying recognise the man, but couldn't.

"And you would be?" Baines asked the new arrival.

The man looked back nervously "R-Robert Barnaby. Home Office legal advisor. I-I am here to represent the Home Office" He stuttered knowing the man he was speaking to was a senior high ranking officer in the Royal Navy. Baines just nodded slightly.

Barnaby wasn't an imposing looking man. Average height, not athletic in anyway, in his late thirties and wearing glasses and the years of constantly working in an office was clearly visible by his posture.

The doors opened again and in walked in three men. All three were wearing uniform from each branch of the British armed forces. The first was the Major-General Simmons followed by the representative of the Royal Navy and the Royal Air Force. They stood behind there seats and everybody got up as the three sat down then everybody followed suit.

The Major-General looked around and addressed everyone "I'm sure you all know why we are here today so I won't bother repeating it. However as far as everyone outside of this building is concerned we are here for an employment tribunal" He looked at Michael and motioned for him to stand. Michael did as he was told and stood up facing the panel.

"Just for the record I must ask that you are Michael James Rickers?"

"Yes, sir" Michael replied.

"Looking at your file I see that you are now a cadet deck officer in the merchant navy. Do you wished to be addressed as Cadet Rickers?"

"Whatever makes you happy" Michael said. His tone suggesting something else which the Major-General picked up on.

"That is yes, sir and don't you forget it" Simmons shot back. The two stared at each other for a moment. Michael gave in "Yes, sir. Sorry… sir" He said clearly not being sorry.

"Rear Admiral Baines" Baines stood up as his name was called.

"Before we proceed with this tribunal I take it you are Cadet Rickers legal aid? Also do you have anything you wish to say before we begin?"

"No, General" Baines replied and sat back down.

"And you Cadet Rickers. Do you have anything you wish to say?"

"No, sir"

"This is how it will go. The reprehensive of the Home Office, Mr Barnaby will ask questions to yourself and others and the same goes for Rear Admiral Baines. However the three of us on the panel may have questions of our own. At the end we will confer and weigh up the arguments put forward and go from there. So to not waste any more time I think we shall get started. Mr Barnaby?"

Mr Barnaby stood up "Thank you. I would like to start with a cross examination of Mr Rickers"

Michael again stood up and walked around to the table that was serving as a witness box and waited for the questions.

Mr Barnaby looked at Michael and gave him an odd smile "Mr Rickers. I want you to answer as fully and as truthfully as possible"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Good. I want to go back a few months. Now were you asked for your assistance by the Home Secretary?"

"Yes"

"And what did he ask?"

"In short a highly classified file had been stolen and up to that point in time the file had not been successfully recovered. So after becoming so desperate to find it they turned to me to recover it"

"And what was your decision at first?"

"I declined because I haven't been on the grid for over a year and I didn't want to do that again"

"But you did take the job on in the end. Why?"

"Well it was either that or be deported back to the South Atlantic. I'm sure most people would have done the same"

"Ok. As we know from the report made after that you had indeed located the file and it had been reported that you had in fact had the file in your possession. So this leads me to my next question. If you had recovered it, then why is it that you never returned it?"

"Because I destroyed it"

"Why?"

"Quite simple really. The information contained in that file was secretly obtained from the Americans. The Americans are our closest ally and let's be honest Britain just doesn't hold as much political power as it used to with the emergence of the economies of China and India, so Britain could really use all the allies it can get. It was my opinion that should the Yanks had discovered that we had been able to gain such highly classified intelligence they might decide to cut ties with our nation. And with the current economic crisis the world is in at the moment we just absolutely cannot afford that. So that is why"

"But right do you have to decide on such matters?"

"I was acting in the best interests of this nation and of the States as well. Somebody had to do something before it got really out of hand"

Barnaby took a moment to gather his thoughts. He pulled out a sheet of paper from his briefcase and waved it at Michael "This here is a list of everything contained in that file, not that I need to show you, so can you explain for the panel what was in that file?"

Michael looked at the three expecting an answer "It contained just about all the intelligence that the United States government had on the Autobots. Just about everything save for the location of there base"

"And did this have any bearing on your decision to destroy the file?"

"Yes" Michael answered flatly.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"After the whole incident that brought me to the Autobots in the first place, it was the first time in a very long time where I felt safe. They had my back and they looked after me and helped me recover from the injuries I had sustained. For a lack of a better word they have become like a family to me"

"And like most people they will do anything for their families"

"Yeah, you could look at it like that. The likelihood that the Decepticons would have gained something from that intelligence was high so in my opinion the destruction was the best option"

"Ok. So we can establish that your intensions were of good nature and not an act against this country?"

"Right"

"Ok" Barnaby put the piece of paper away and took a moment to again gather his thoughts for the next line of questions. "So we have discussed the nature to what happened to the file itself and we will touch on that later on. For the moment I want to ask about the methods you had employed to retrieve the file"

Barnaby once again took out a number of sheets of paper "What I have here are police statements. First of all there are witnesses that describe a man of similar appearance of you entering a nightclub in Soho and seriously injuring the owner of the nightclub. And it goes on that you had entered a known drug den and again you assaulted another man" He put the paper down "Care to explain?"

"I used my usual methods for gathering intelligence"

"Beating people up?"

"Look, when the Home Secretary ask for my services, he knew full well about how I operate. I have nearly always take the hard approach as the people I usually deal with aren't ones you will give information away so easily" Michael said with an air of confidence. He had nothing to hide as it was known to everyone he could be terribly brutal when he needed to be.

"Ok, now just before we move on to other aspects of how you… gain your intelligence as you put it. I want to ask you about what happened to one person in particular"

"Who?"

"A former intelligence officer called Jason Hadfield"

Michael eyes and the eyes of Baines, June, Fowler, the children and the Autobots opened wide and hushed gasps were heard. Michael couldn't believe it. It was believed that Jason Hadfield had been wiped clean from the records after Michael had been order to execute him. Michael and the others were clearly seeing a massive set up, a trap. A trap that even Michael might not even be able to escape.

The odds for Michael getting through without any problems just went through the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

****Its me again, I'm back. Now where have I been you might ask. I'm currently in South Korea on shore leave. That's right, I'm now back at sea. I left home to join ship nearly 2 months ago and an opportunity to to finally post this new chapter has arrived. So without further ado

Enjoy

* * *

"Well?" Barnaby asked "You do know who Jason Hadfield is?"

Michael went into panic and it was clear on his face, he looked to Baines desperately for answers.

"Jason Hadfield? Do you know of him?" Barnaby asked again, clearly getting impatient.

Michael took a deep breath and answered "No, I've never heard of him"

"Rubbish!" Barnaby shouted back "You know damn well who he is. Not only is clear on your face but the sounds I'm hearing from others tell me something different as well. So I'll ask again do you know of Jason Hadfield?"

Baines stood up "Sirs, I've have to make an objection to this line of questions"

"Explain" Simmons said.

"Under the Courts Procedure Act we must have the same bundles as the prosecuting side does so we are able to make an appropriate defence"

The major-general quickly conferred with the two on either side of him and discussed whether the Rear Admiral was right.

"It would seem so, Admiral. Mr Barnaby, I don't know who the Home Office thinks we are, but we are fairly familiar of the law. Now I will have to ask you to cease this line of questions until you have given everything you have to the defence and they have had the time to review it. Understood?"

Barnaby gritted his teeth. He was sure he was about to have Rickers and the rear admiral off guard "Yes, sir. I understand"

Baines made another request "Sirs, in light of this development, I would like to request an early adjournment until I am satisfied that we have everything we need to make a proper defence"

The major-general looked to the other two who simply nodded. "Granted. Take as long as you need, but please be speedy about it. I will mention that Cadet Rickers is under no circumstances to leave this building" The three panel members stood up and so did everyone else in the room. The three quickly left the room before anyone else.

Michael walked back over to Baines while glaring at Barnaby who retreated back to the table in fear.

"Thanks" Michael said to Baines

"That's what I'm here for"

The two headed for the door out to the hotel foyer and everyone in the public gallery followed them.

They all grouped together in the foyer and Baines addressed the lot of them "Ok everyone, this may take sometime so you might get bored if you hang around here all day. I suggest you go around the city and do some sight seeing while myself and Michael work on this"

The children, June, Fowler and the three Autobot holograms made their way to the door heading out into the Westminster street while the holograms of Optimus and Elita stayed behind.

Baines mobile went off and he answered it "Baines here… ok, what have you got?...right I'll be there as soon as… ok, meeting place lima… see you soon" He hung up and put his phone back in his inside jacket pocket. The others looked at him for answers. "It would seem there might be something dodgy going on after all"

Michael looked raring to get into action but Baines raised a hand to him "Not today Michael, your confined here. Elita, will you please stay with him?"

"As if I needed asking" She replied. She gave Michael a slight shove towards the lift to head back to his room on the fourth floor while Optimus stayed behind.

"If it is alright with you admiral, but I would wish to oversee what is happening as I too feel I have a responsibility over Michael" Optimus said.

"That's fine, I could do with someone to help work out what is going on here"

Optimus nodded.

Barnaby came out from the tribunal room and into the foyer and marched right up to Baines with an angry expression "You bastard, why did you do that?"

Baines gave Optimus an annoyed glace and looked behind him at Barnaby "The law is the law Mr Barnaby, for a legal advisor you should know better than to try and use petty cheating tactics"

"I'll make this clear to you… admiral. I don't like you, never have, never will. You still live in the past. You know the cold war is over, yes? The Russians aren't our enemies anymore. You know, before I got here this morning I had a brief discussion with others in the office and we talked about you. And do you know what we came up with?... So what? Seriously no one gives a damn about you anymore. You are then and this is now, and as they say, then isn't now. Look, you've had your time so why don't you go away, go somewhere warm, lie down… and fade"

Baines stepped closer to Barnaby and backed him to a wall "Now you listen carefully as I will only say this once. If I hear you speak to me like that ever again, I will come round and tear out your vicious little tongue" He said slowly with extreme menace in his voice.

The lift came back down and the doors slid open to an empty lift cage. Baines grabbed Barnaby with the front of his shirt and shoved him into the lift. The doors closed on cue and that was Barnaby taken care of.

Baines slapped his hands together as if he dusting them off "Come on Optimus, let's find out what's going on" The two walked out the main doors to the hotel and into the street.

The two came down the steps of the entrance and walked along the pavement towards where Baines' old Jaguar was parked up. Baines walked around to the drivers doors and unlocked the car and both slid in. They both put there seatbelts on and Baines fired up the engine. Optimus noticed that the controls were different to most vehicles in the US. This car had a different control for the gears. He remembered back to something either Fowler or June had said. Americans had a term for this type of gear selector. Stick shift, he remembered it was called a stick shift by the Americans.

"Yeah, it's a manual. Have you ever seen one before?" Baines asked. Optimus hadn't realized that he had been staring at the gear stick for that long. Baines pushed the stick away from him and forward into first gear and eased the Jaguar out of the parking space and down the street heading towards Parliament Square.

The Jaguar negotiated the busy London traffic around the square in front on the Houses of Parliament. Optimus couldn't help but take a good look at Big Ben as they passed it and as they crossed over Westminster bridge he also marvelled at the London Eye. He like the way the old and new made such a contrast on either side of the Thames. Soon they were on the south bank and heading west towards Lambeth.

While they moved along with the busy slow moving traffic Optimus had something on his mind. Normally he had a lot on his mind but this time it was slightly different. It concerned Baines. Who was he? What was his past? What wasn't he saying?

"Admiral?" Optimus said slowly

"You want to ask stuff about me, don't you?" The old rear admiral replied. Optimus was slightly surprised that he knew what he was thinking. "Optimus, I have a lot of experience dealing with a lot of clever people and over time I can tell what people are thinking. So what is it you want to know?" He said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I have noticed that at times you have spoken in riddles and answer questions about yourself vaguely. From what I can gather I would say that you have spent time working outside the normal chain of command. Is this a accurate assumption?"

"Pretty much, yeah" Baines answered.

They came up to a red light and the traffic came to a stop. While the car was stationary Baines shifted slightly in his seat to look at Optimus better. "I'm sure you know a fair amount about Michael's father?"

Optimus nodded.

"Well we were good friends. We went through Dartmouth college together. I never knew him before then, but we met by chance and found out we were both from Cardiff. Being Cardiff kids we naturally got on with each other very well. We were in the same intake and both on the same course so we saw a lot of each other and naturally we passed out of college as sub Lieutenant war officers together"

"Then what happened that caused Michael's father to go down the path that he travelled?" Optimus asked.

"Well actually both of us did the same thing and over time we went our different ways, careers wise"

The lights changed to red and amber then green and the traffic started to move off again. Baines went back to concentrating on driving. "After a short period of time we both began to notice a underlying but alarming level of corruption in the navy. Both us try tried our level best to tackle it but it only got us in trouble. However our efforts didn't go unnoticed as we were soon approached by recruiters from the royal military police. They wanted us to work for them, gathering intelligence on the corruption going on so they could make a start at properly tackling it. Soon we found ourselves living a double life within the navy. We would a first seem to be regular servicemen doing whatever our job was but we were also tracking down those who were abusing their power for their own purposes"

Optimus was glad to hear that something was being done to eradicate corruption, sadly he had to reflect that not enough had been done on Cybertron that finally led to the great war that destroyed the planet.

"Over time the level of corruption fell to almost not existing at all and the organization that the royal military police had built up over the years was disbanded and many like myself went back to our normal careers. However Markus, Michael's father, got a thrill out it all and carried on flushing out what was bad within the navy till the point he was picked up by the secret service and was asked to join and that is how he ended up where he was"

Optimus mulled over this information and came to a conclusion of his own "But even when the military police disbanded this organisation, it still functioned. I would also assume that the rank of the member was reflected within this organisation"

The admiral smiled "You know what, it's been such a long time since I've met someone as sharp as you. Got it in one. I'm the head of this organisation. I'm the first of my year of those passing out to reach the rank of rear admiral, most are still captains"

They took a street heading south taking them away from the busy traffic of central London to the quieter parts of the city to the point where the constant starts and stopping had seized and the Jaguar was now cruising along the small streets.

"We're off to meet one of those people from the organisation as he has informed me that he has found out something that concerns the situation about Michael" Baines explained.

"What sort of information?"

"He didn't say, which normally means it is so sensitive that he was at risk if he transmitted it so he will tell us face to face"

The Jaguar carried on cruising down the road through the small brick terrace house borough.

Back at the hotel Michael was sitting at the end of the bed feeling bad for himself. For the first time in a long time did he had to solely rely on the efforts of someone else to get him out of trouble, and he didn't like it. The hologram of Elita was making a cup of tea for Michael. She came to sit beside him at the end of the bed and carefully passed him the hot mug of tea.

"You ok?" She asked.

Michael just looked at the floor "They set me up" He said as if to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"They said his information would be wiped. So why the hell was his name mentioned?"

Elita realized what he meant "Hadfield"

Michael simply nodded.

"Look, I'm sure Baines is doing all he can do sort this out" Elita tried to lift Michael's spirit.

Michael looked away from Elita making a quiet sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just the fact that there is little I can do. I've always sorted out my own problems, not someone else"

Elita put a comforting arm over Michael's shoulders "You're not on your own anymore. Let us help you"

Michael said nothing.

The old Jaguar pulled into a yard of an abandoned factory which had shut down in the eighties. The corrugated metal roof was heavily rusted and looked like it was about to fall apart. The old red brick walls weren't doing as well either. The sound of the engine was the only sign of life in the yard but that too stopped as Baines killed the engine and him and Optimus' hologram got out of the car.

"He'll be inside" Baines told Optimus.

The two walked a few yards towards a battered old white wooden fire door which was to the right of the main rolling metal doorway of the factory. Baines simply pushed open the door, expecting it to be unlocked. Baines went in first, being careful as he stepped with Optimus following close behind.

The inside was cold and damp plus it was eerily quiet with the occasional sound of hanging chains clanging in the faint breeze that came through the thousands of tiny cracks with the structure of the warehouse.

"Four Five?" Baines called out into the darkness. There was no reply.

"Four Five!" Baines shouted louder.

The sound of something metal colliding with the concrete floor was heard. Both instantly turned to the direction where the sound came from. Then all was heard was the slight sound of the chains continuously clanging. The two slowly edged their way towards the source of the sound. In the rough area where they guessed the sound had come from was a rows of high metal shelves that once used to stow away stuff by the pallet load while it waited to be shipped out to wherever.

The two came to the corner of the first one and saw standing silently was a man hiding in the shadows of the metal structure. This face was hidden but it was clear from the outline he was wearing a long over coat and was of medium build and stood at just under six foot in height.

"How have you been sir?" The man in the dark asked.

The edges of Baines' mouth creped up slightly to show a slight grin "All the better once you tell me what you know"

The man took a few steps out of the dark with the sound of his expensive shoes clack against the concrete floor. The man in question wasn't that much younger than Baines was but he clearly looked after his health. His face was slim and still displayed that youthfulness from years ago.

"Ok" He started, his voice came out clean and crisp with no hint of a regional accent "Well you put the message out across the network for anything suspicious and to report it. Well I found something alright"

Baines face changed slightly to one of slight suspicion. This was due to his experience telling him not to take things at face value rather than a certain distrust to the man.

"I got a heads up about an aircraft flying over from the continent, either from the Netherlands or Belgium which didn't have a arranged flight plan or have permission to enter UK airspace. It was a helicopter as it turned out. So I ordered to keep it quiet suspecting that this might have something to do with you as this happened only yesterday" He took a pause as he tried to find the best way on how to say it.

"Yes, and?" Baines urged him to continue.

"Well.. Ok. I went to where the chopper landed and checked it out. Guess who was in the helicopter?"

"I haven't got time for guessing. Look does this concern Michael's situation or not. Because if it doesn't I have to be other places" Baines turned around and started to head back to the door.

"It was Shmelev" The man suddenly blurted out.

Baines froze on the stop. His eyes shot open and his mouth parted slightly. He quickly regain his normal composer and spun on his heels back to the man. Optimus was completely in the dark. He had no idea what that meant to the aging rear admiral.

"No it wasn't" Baines simply said. "Shmelev is dead"

"You sure about that?" The man asked.

"Yes" Baines said turning away again.

"Tell me admiral, how are you sure?" The man inquired.

"Because I killed him"

Optimus' was now just has stunned. He wasn't aware that Baines had too taken a life.

The man shifted nervously as he reached for his inside pocket and pulled out a small set of photo's.

"I managed to take this while I was there" He passed the photos' over to Baines who studied them meticulously, trying to find the proof that the photos were a lie. He found none. He took a deep breath as he considered what to do about it.

"The FSB?"

"The car that picked him up belongs to the Russian embassy. Plus the welcome committee was there to greet him"

Baines continued to stare at the photo still trying to find the flaw. Many ideas came into his head, there were many possibilities as to why this had to happen now.

"What's your thought on this?" He asked the man.

"I did some digging to see what it could be. I don't believe he has come just because of Michael. It is something else"

"Which is?" The admiral was getting impatient.

"Oil"

Baines and Optimus were slightly confused here.

The man clarified "It's mostly to do with oil. Look, also recently many representatives of Russian oil companies has made their way to London. I'm guessing that what is going on is, that the government is dealing under the table with our new Russian friends, and maybe handing Michael over to them would be the sweetener to take off the slightly bitter taste"

Baines paced back and fore slightly, his breathing became loud as he tried to think.

"A far fetched idea, but unlikely. There has been talks with the Russians about oil deals for sometime. Maybe this is a big coincidence"

The man shook his head, and so did Optimus do. But this time it was Optimus who decided to speak up.

"Admiral. You and I have both enough experience to know that most things that happen are not coincidental. Given the circumstances and also what I can guess to be at stake, I would strongly agree with this line of thinking"

Baines considered the Primes words carefully. Sure he knew Optimus was not from this world and he didn't claim to fully understand it, but he did know that the Prime was very astute and he always thought logically and rationally.

"Perhaps so" Baines said. He turned back to face the man "Four five. I need more information about the movements of Shmelev. I want to know where he is going, who he meets and generally what the hell he is doing in the UK"

"Yes, sir"

Baines turned to Optimus "For the mean time, we better get back to the hotel. We need to come up with a defence about the whole issue with Hadfield" The two headed back the way they came towards the old wooden fire door.

Clang.

Baines on instinct pulled out his PPK from his coat pocket. He did a quick scan around him with Optimus doing exactly the same.

"Four five, you sure you weren't followed?"

"Positive"

"Ok. Just get yourself clear of here. You're no good if they find out who you are"

"Yes, sir"

The man made of in the shadows in a different direction. The sound of his shoes got quieter and quieter as he moved further into the old warehouse till it stopped altogether. Baines and Optimus stayed perfectly still but heard no other noise.

"Whoever it is, is still here" Baines whispered. He jerked his head indicating Optimus to follow.

Baines took the lead holding his side arm out in front of him. They made their way to the next row of pallet shelves being careful trying not to make too much noise.

They came to the end of the row when from the darkness a figure ran at Baines and pushed him over with enough force to topple him over. Just as Baines managed to realise what just happened Optimus was already helping him to his feet and both made chase on foot. The man had ran out through the same door they had used to get in. They came through the door just to see the attacker run down the street.

"Optimus, I can't keep up with him"

Optimus simply nodded and made chase down the street while Baines tried his best to keep up. Optimus made a note of what the attacker looked like or at least what he was wearing at his face couldn't be seen up until a point where a car pulled infront of him on a corner which he slammed into. He staggered back only to see the attacker run off into the distance.

"I'm have to apologize for that reckless manoeuvre my driver just did their" Optimus heard a Russian accent. He look down to see the rear window was rolled down and a man as the same age as Baines looking at him.

The old rear admiral finally caught up and completely out of breath.

"My, my admiral. You certainly not what you use to be"

Baines stared at the man which utter contempt.

"Shmelev"

"It's been awhile. And now is the boy doing? Has he finally gone the way of his father?"

"Well I'm guessing you know the answer already"

Shmelev just grinned "It's been very nice to see you again Collin Baines. But you'll have to excuse me as I have a very busy schedule" The window started to roll up as the car took off in the direction the attacker went.

Baines had his hand over his chest as it felt it was on fire. Optimus was about to steady him, sensing the admiral was loosing his balance.

"I'm fine"

"What happens now?" Optimus asked.

Baines eyes looked up while he was still hunched over "We head back and we plan our next move"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors** **Note**

Well I'm back again. So where I have I've been you may wonder, well off sailing again so where I'm I now? Right's right you guessed it... Hamburg Germany. Well this will be the last update till I sign off when I reach Singapore and fly home when I again shall continue this story. So with further ado.

Enjoy

* * *

Michael was stood at the witness box once again with everyone watching for what he was to say next. He eyes were darting back and fore and there was a slight sweat on his brow.

"Jason Hadfield was an intelligence officer in the security service as you mentioned" He said to Barnaby who was listening carefully.

"What else?"

"He was also a member of the Special Boat Service and had a fairly respectable career within the navy"

"So, here we have a man who had enlisted into the navy to serve his country, and then went on to other things to only further serve his country and protects its people. A man who has seen a fair amount of combat and did extremely dangerous missions. So if he was an accredited serviceman, it begs the question. Why did you kill him?" Barnaby put the question to Michael in a tone of self-confidence.

"He was killed because I was ordered to" Michael replied.

"Ah, the old I was acting under orders excuse. The most common excuse of a coward"

Michael's eyes squinted slightly, the only sign of the anger that was burning inside "Believe me, I'm no coward. Most people would run and hide from the stuff I've been through"

Barnaby breathed out loudly as if he was stifling a short laugh "I'm sure"

"Can we please get back to the matters in hand" Simmons informed the two men.

Barnaby looked to the Major-General for moment "Sorry, sir" He looked back at Michael in the witness box. "Ok. Let's just say for arguments sake that you're right and you were indeed ordered to kill Mr Hadfield. Then I might ask who gave the order?"

"MI5" Was Michael's reply.

Barnaby stood there for a few moments with a completely dumbstruck face and suddenly burst out laughing. The fit of laughter quickly died down "MI5? Really? Please Mr Rickers, don't be so silly. The British government does not condone executions of anyone"

Michael's face was neutral, as if he expecting such a response "That's what you think. I exist in two different worlds. The world that everyone knows about and can see, and then there is this shadow world where everything is turned on its head. Believe me you couldn't begin to believe what it's really like out there"

Barnaby face turned serious in the blink of an eye "I do not believe a single word of that. There is only one world, and that world falls under the order of the law" Barnaby looked back the panel "That's all I have to ask Mr Rickers at this point in time" Barnaby sat back in his chair.

"Very well" Simmons replied. "Rear Admiral Baines, do you have any questions for Cadet Rickers?"

Baines quickly stood up "No, sir" and sat back down.

"Well then I think this is a good opportunity to make an adjournment. We will reconvene in three hours. Agreed?"

Both Barnaby and Baines nodded in an agreement. The three panel members stood up, quickly followed by everyone else present in the tribunal room. They quickly walked out through the double doors and headed of into the hotel foyer.

Barnaby quickly gathered his papers and piled them into his briefcase and left before Baines could have another go at him.

Michael moved from the witness box over to Baines. So did everyone else.

"So who was this Russian, you and Optimus saw? Sheklev was it?" Michael asked Baines.

"Not here" Was Baines' reply. "Optimus, Elita. Please come with me and Michael. The rest of you need to stay here and whatever you do, don't go outside"

"Why? I want to see more of old London town" Miko asked trying to imitate a Cockney accent.

"Because I said so. Under no circumstances must you go outside. The situation has changed" The Admiral warned in a coded fashion. Miko knew it was wise not to go against the word of an admiral.

Baines, Michael and the holograms of Elita and Optimus followed them out into the foyer and towards the lift.

Back in Michael's hotel room, Michael has become very agitated and was pacing up and down "Ok, what the bloody hell is going on here?" He asked.

"Optimus and I had discovered that a man called Shmelev is here in the UK"

"Who?" Michael asked, cocking his head to one side. Baines didn't answer him and instead turned to Optimus.

"You noticed how that man sounded British?"

"It was something I observed. Seeing that you already knew him I surmised that you would know the reason why"

Baines was expecting a nod or a single word answer not a whole line "Yeah, anyway. Shmelev was a Russian spy from the Cold War. He was sent to the UK to gather low level intelligence in the Royal Navy. So he spent time prior to coming here practising his accent and then enlisted in the navy as a rating. The forged paperwork was like nothing we had ever seen. He pretended to be British for long he probably thought he was British. During his time in the Royal Navy he gathered intelligence. When the KGB and the GRU realized how well he blended in, they got him to gather higher level intelligence"

The admiral paused and looked to the floor in shame "I was the one who flushed him out. By the time I did, he'd already sent the blueprints for the latest submarine nuclear reactor designs that Britain had. It levelled the playing field and then they refitted all their Akula class attack submarines and we never had a chance of getting close to the Polijarny inlet in Northern Russia for another two years"

For the two Autobots, what Baines had just said meant little to them, but Michael did.

"Collin, sir. I'm so sorry. I never knew that they stole the plans. I thought it was their own doing" Michael tried to console the old admiral.

"It's ok. It happened. The diplomats in all their wisdom send Shmelev back to the USSR where he was made a hero and became high up in the KGB, now the FSB"

Elita decided to ask the question that no one else was asking "That's sad to hear, but what exactly does all of this have to do with Michael?"

"Not sure" Baines answered "But one thing is clear to me, he's come for Michael. Why? I don't know. Revenge against me or whether it is to sweeten the deal between Britain and Russia on oil. Who knows?"

"So what are we going to do about it?" Elita asked, slowly side stepping towards Michael and laying a hand on his shoulder.

Baines stood silent for a moment. He brought his hand to his face and with his thumb and fingers rubbed his cheeks as he thought. The others remained silent.

"I know what we will do" Baines said suddenly, he brought his hand back down and reached into his pocket. He pocket and with a little difficulty pulled out his wallet. "We are going to shake this up a bit and see what falls out"

"I don't follow" Elita said.

"What I mean is, our next move will be completely unexpected" He opened up his wallet and pulled out a dozen twenty pound notes "Michael, that's two hundred and forty quid there" He passed the money to Michael who just stared at it.

"I don't understand" Michael told him.

"What's the one thing keeping you here in this hotel?" Baines asked Michael.

"The fact that they have my passport" Michael answered

"And also they froze your bank account, meaning you can't get your money" Baines finished for him. Michael was starting to understand what he was saying. "I want you to make a run for it and hide up somewhere for a few days, and then you will give yourself up and come back here"

Optimus chipped in "Admiral, I do not understand why Michael needs to escape. If he did that, surely it would only make him seem to be guilty?"

"That may be. However you and I now know that this whole thing is a set up and they are relying on the belief that Michael won't run for that very reason. So let's do the unexpected and see what happens in the fall out. Someone has orchestrated this whole thing. So let's find out who"

The four were back in the lift heading back down to the foyer. The three were looking at Michael, while he was simply staring at the metal doors.

"You ready?" Baines asked.

"Ready"

"Just be sure you run as if you are guilty"

"And how do I do that?"

Baines grinned "Like you are desperately running from something. Make it as high profile as you can then vanish after a little while. Make it clear that you aren't going to give up easily"

"Sure thing"

The lift doors slid away showing the hotel foyer. The four stepped out into the quiet space. The only occupants were the grey suits. They were moving around enough that they weren't acting completely like guards but not enough to simply be guests or staff in a hotel. The four went to their right and through the double doors into the tribunal room where the others were waiting.

"Can we go out now?" Asked an enthusiastic Miko. The others expression seems to suggest they were thinking the same thing. The admiral chose to ignore her.

"Best if you give me your cap, don't want to lose it now do we?" Michael passed over his cap. The rest of his uniform consisted of the white shirt with the epaulettes, black tie with the tie clip still clipped and black trousers.

"I'll see you later then" Michael said and turned back and left for the foyer.

He stood in the foyer and stared at the glass door into the Westminster Street. He took a deep breath. He did a quick check as to how many grey suits he would have to get through. There were three in the foyer, two at roughly a corner opposite to each other and one behind the desk to Michael's left. Then they were two more stationed outside the door on guard. As far as he knew they were equipped with Tasers, but he was pretty sure they were carrying firearms. He knew that they would never use firearms being so close to the Houses of Parliament so the only concern was the Tasers. If he could get clear of them and into the street where the general public was they couldn't use that either. So all this pointed to making a sudden escape attempt while the guard had there guard down.

He started to pace slightly as if he was agitated by something, to the guard it was about most presumably the tribunal. He carried on pacing back and fore for about half a minute. Optimus and Baines approached the door to watch how he would make his escape.

Then it happened. Michael stopped pacing and quick marched towards the doors. One of the grey suits saw him and came quickly in between Michael and the door. "Sir, you can't go outside. Please stop or I'll have to…"

He didn't get time to finish his sentence as the mass of two hundred and fifty pound of muscle came charging into him and drove him backwards and sent him flying into the glass of the door which shattered and both men came barrelling down the steps rolling over each other covered in broken glass. Michael quickly got his feet and broke out into a sprint down the street.

Alarms within the building went off and an influx of grey suits came rushing out of the door. The lead man got spoke into his lapel microphone "Security breach! I repeat security breach. Michael Rickers has escaped!" Roughly ten grey suits made chase after Michael. Members of the public on the street stopped and stared at the commotion so the other grey suits started trying to move people along.

Baines, Optimus and all the others came outside to see what happened.

"Whoa" The kids gasped in unison. They weren't expecting any action in a tribunal. Fowler and June were completely stunned, not expecting Michael to run, just exactly the reaction behind Baines' plan.

Michael found himself on Millbank and turned north toward Parliament. As he ran down the pavement he deliberately slammed into members of the public making them fall in the way of his pursuers. He ran right past the visitor entrance of Parliament. The two armed Metropolitan police officer didn't know what to make of Michael running past them. The grey suits came by and one flashed a badge at them. The one officer called the incident in.

Michael ran the length of the Parliament building and dashed across the road almost getting mowed down by a black cab with the driver hurling abuse at him. He ran for the tube station. He barged his way down the escalator causing people to fall over, the grey suits carried on the chase but making sure that they didn't hurt anybody.

Michael got to the barriers and ran at one and with a hand he pushed himself up and jumped over the barrier.

"HEY STOP!" Shouted a staff member.

The grey suits were close behind "SECURITY SERVICES! OPEN THE BARRIER!" They flashed a badge to the staff member who used his key to open up the wider barrier for the disabled for them. They bolted through and headed after Michael down the escalator for the Circle and District lines. The lines are one of the oldest so it wasn't very deep so quickly the grey suits found themselves in the corridor between the two platforms. They split in half, one group on the westbound and one on the eastbound. The platforms were packed due to the large crowds mostly made up of tourists. The grey suits filtered their way through the crowds. On the eastbound platform a circle line train was approaching and the crowds were shuffling towards the edge of the platform, the recently installed Perspex plastic panels prevented anyone from falling off the platform and onto the tracks. The grey suits were searching frantically now knowing that time was short. Then one saw him, his white shirt and the epaulettes stood out. He had moved himself close to the doors. The train stopped and the doors slid open on both the train and the panel doors which lined up perfectly. The passengers on the train getting off filled into the space made by those getting on but Michael just stood there. When most of the passengers were clear, the two men stare at each other. The doors started to close and Michael dived for it, the others reaction wasn't quick enough and slammed into the closed door. The grey suit bashed his fist at the Perspex as the train started to move off. They could only watch as Michael waved at them as the train took off down the tunnel. The rumble of the train quickly went quiet as it moved away from the station.

The lead grey suit again spoke into his label microphone "He's escaped, I repeat Michael Rickers has escaped. Last seen on a circle line train heading east towards Embankment"

Throughout the whole of London an order was sent out by New Scotland Yard "MP, MP to all units. Please be on the lookout for a suspect of one Michael Rickers. IC 1 male, six foot eight, muscular build, brown hair. Last seen wearing a white shirt and black trousers. Last seen the vicinity of Westminster underground station on board a circle line train heading eastbound. May be armed and possibly armed with a fire arm. Approach with caution. Do not attempt to apprehend him and call for CO nineteen and Trojan units to your position. This is MP out"

By the time the order had come through, Michael's train had already past Embankment and was making its way towards Temple. The train stopped and Michael was on the platform as soon as the doors slid apart. We did a quick check and couldn't make out anyone that would be a potential threat. He followed the crowd to the escalator and towards the ticket hall and towards the barrier. Now came the tricky part. He wanted to get out undetected. He approached the barrier for disable person where a staff member was stationed.

"Excuse me sir" He said as he approached "I lost my ticket on the train"

"Which station did you get on?" The staff member asked cautiously, already been briefed about the incident in Westminster Station.

"I got on at Paddington, just got a train from Ealing" Michael lied.

The staff thought about it while trying to match up the description of the suspect to the man in front of him. He wasn't sure. "Look hang on a sec, mate. I'll just get my supervisor" The man started to turn around. Michael didn't have time for this and with both hands on the barrier he leapt over it and ran for the exit.

"OIY!" The staff member shouted. Michael was already clean away in the street before the staff member could do anything about it.

Back at the hotel Baines and all the others were waiting for a minibus to take them back to their ground bridge location when Barnaby came storming up to them. Baines took the front ready to face down the Home Office legal advisor.

"Do you want me to rearrange your nose? I can see to it that it is done very quickly" Baines quipped.

"Why did you tell him to make a run for it?" Barnaby demanded.

"I told him no such thing. Now I don't whether you know this or not but Michael and I haven't got along well with each other for years. The guy hates my guts. I'm his legal aid, nothing more. I can't tell him to do jack shit, he makes his own decisions. So don't go demanding answers from me. Ask him"

Baines headed behind the minibus towards his Jaguar while the others decided to get in the minibus without a word. The doors of both vehicles shut and their engines started up and both eased away from the side of the road and both headed off and rounded the corner at the junction and out of sight.

Barnaby stared down the street with dread on his face. He could see a CCTV camera pointed at the hotel from across the street. He was sure they saw it all and now they could see him. He wasn't scared, he was frightened about was he was about to face. Now he needed to escape from the monsters watching him. He walked down the street in the opposite direction to where Baines and the others went. He pulled out his mobile and called his office.

"Hi, can you call me a taxi?... From the junction of Marsham Street and Horseferry Road… home… thanks" He hung up and quickly walked down the street. He rounded a corner and he could see Marsham Street. He was on a quiet street and very nobody else on the street. He hurriedly made his way down the street as he felt vulnerable on his own. Then he heard what he didn't want to hear, the low rumble of a car slowly making its way down the street towards him. He turned his head behind him and over the roofs of parked cars there it was, the red sports car with the decals all over it.

"No, please no" He breathed out. He made a dash for the junction where there were people but it was no use the red sports car sped up and in a parking space it mounted the pavement blocking Barnaby's path. The door opened and the seat belt straps reached out and wrapped around the man and dragged him into the car. The man was utterly helpless to do anything about it. The car backed up and proceeded down towards Marsham Street.

"No, please don't do this" Barnaby begged the car "It wasn't my fault, he just ran"

"Tell it to Lord Megatron" Knock Out told the man who was tightly strapped to the passenger seat.

The red sports car headed in the direction of Lambeth and to a location that was quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

****Hello all, I'm back. I'm now back home in the UK after spending 2 days without sleep traveling all the way from Singapore. I'm starting to get over the jet lag now, but I'm still not used to the cold. I wish the crew of MV Hyundai Splendor a safe voyage, a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

So enough with that, here is the next chapter

Enjoy

* * *

A metropolitan police constable was doing his beat. The weather was slightly chilly and he was slightly miffed at his sergeant for not letting him have one of the panda cars. But whatever he thought he was on foot for today and he would just have to put up with it. He knew there was a small coffee shop a five minute walk away and couldn't decide whether to just grab one and go or stay in. Also whether it should be a tea or coffee? Decisions, decisions.

He was so engrossed in his internal debate he failed to notice the man walking towards him on the pavement and he accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry, officer" The man said politely

The PC put his hands up "No, my mistake, should have been looking where I was going"

The two carried on their way. The policeman must have made three steps when he realized something. That man was very tall. He turned around and saw the back of the man and sure enough he was tall. Six foot five he guessed, maybe more. Also he noticed that he was wearing a white shirt and black trousers plus he had epilates. It couldn't be? Could it? He had to find out. He turned back following the man. He straightened his black cap being more authoritative and quickly caught up with the man.

"Excuse me, sir" He called out.

The man looked back for a moment, turned back and ran.

"Police! Stop!"

He took his cap off before losing it and made chase down the street. He held his radio and part shouted into it "Sierra Oscar from two four seven. Urgent assistance required. Chasing on foot suspect believed to be Michael Rickers. Heading west on Sussex Gardens towards Marylebone road"

_"Received"_ Came a distorted reply though the radio.

The man was very quick on his feet, but so was the policeman. He spent a number of years now running after all sorts of criminals and all of them he caught. This guy shouldn't be any different. The crowds were being knocked over by the large man but they got out of the way seeing the police uniform barrelling after the assailant. They came to a cross roads and the man ran in front of dense traffic. The policemen did the same but by now the traffic had already stopped making it easier for him. The man took a right.

"Suspect making a right on Edgware Road" He shouted into radio, keeping the duty inspector informed.

Again it played out. The man would run at people causing them to fall and PC would constantly catch up. Already the sound of sirens was heard and the net was closing on the fleeing man. Once again the man crossed the road and the PC followed suit. A Vauxhall Astra police car came from roundabout at Marble Arch and was quickly closing in. The man saw this and ran down a side street.

"Suspect making a left on George Street towards Gloucester Place"

The PC ran down the centre of the road in between the parked cars on either side.

"Stop! Police!" He shouted out. The man wasn't listening or didn't care. The two crossed a number of junctions and by now the PC's lungs were burning up and was struggling to keep up the pace but the man just kept going. Just who the hell was this guy?

The police car turned into the side street and the PC stepped out the way and the car took over. The PC stopped and stared to get his breath back. The yelpers on the siren were deafening but the man wasn't giving in. He ran in between two parked cars and carried on running at his pace along the thin pavement. Then he burst onto a busy road full of traffic and already a group of three police officers were waiting, two PC's and a sergeant. They were spread out forming a rudimentary semi-circle. They pulled out their batons and flicked them to length.

"Sierra Oscar from three six two. Suspect Michael Rickers sighted at the junction of Gloucester Place and George Street. CO nineteen and Trojan Units required immediately" The sergeant spoke calmly into his radio.

_"Received. CO nineteen and Trojan Units are heading to your location"_ The radio operator at the station acknowledged.

"Mr Rickers, please stay where you are. You'll only make it harder on yourself if you choose to run" The sergeant told the man.

Michael just smirked. _'High profile enough for you, Collin?'_ he thought.

"You have no idea what's going on" Was all Michael said, confusing the policemen. The police car came up from the street and the two in that readied their batons and blocked off the street behind Michael.

Michael looked at the traffic. Now he had to disappear. He saw the traffic had come to stand still again and a number of motorbikes were preparing to overtake the traffic towards Oxford Street. He saw one that took his fancy.

He lunged at the sergeant on his left who in turn made a swing with his baton. Hand to hand fighting was a specialty of Michael's so the whole thing had already played through his head. He had already planned it from start to finish. The baton was swung at him. Michael thrusting his hands out and caught it before it was fast enough to do damage, merely slapping his hands hard. He grabbed it and with strength of his left arm, yanked the baton from the sergeant and jammed it the handle upwards smashing the soft underside of the chin where the neck starts, the sergeant was thrown back slightly and he clutched onto with his neck instinctively. While the sergeant did that, Michael with his right reached for the belt and grabbed the CS gas and sprayed it behind him catching the others off guard. Michael let the sergeant to carry on holding onto his own neck while the others collapsed to their knees as their eyes burned and he ran for the road.

The bike in question that Michael had seen was approaching. A run of the mill Kawasaki Ninja 600 with the usual bright green theme that was so common for that model, so common a bike it was that the police would find it difficult to track it down later without a number registration.

_'This is going to hurt'_ He thought. He stuck his right arm up and swung at the rider. The rider was thrown clean off his bike and onto the road. The bike lost control and fell over with its engine still idling on what must have been a low gear as the rear wheel kept turning. Michael shook his arm sharply as if to shake out the pain in his right forearm as he jogged over to where the bike laid to rest on the road.

Crowds had gathered and many had their mobiles out and were filming the whole incident. Almost certainly would the whole thing be on the internet in minutes._ 'That should do it'_ Michael again thought to himself.

He reached down to the left handle and pulled the clutch in and with his foot he kicked down the gear selector to neutral and pulled the bike up, mounted while still holding the clutch in, he engaged first with another kick down and revved the engine harshly then slowly eased the clutch out and U-turned and headed north while avoiding the people now gathering closer to the incident and when he felt he could he gave it the beans.

In the distance a police van was pushing through the traffic up from marble arch. The armed units were too late.

High in the sky the Decepticon warship The Nemesis was cruising a couple miles high above the Solomon Islands and night had already descended giving the interior of the warship an even darker appeal than usual. Megatron was stood in front on the control panel on the bridge staring out at the black view when behind him at the far opposite end on the bridge the door opened to reveal Knockout with his captive, Barnaby. The human was held inside a cage that would make him seem to be a pet. Knockout brought the cage over to Megatron.

"Doctor in the house" He announced "And I have found a most interesting human specimen" He joked, much to Megatron's irritation.

The Decepticon warlord turned on his heel struts and looked down upon the cage holding the shivering human. Shivering due to both the cold and the fact he was terrified. "Care to explain yourself?" He simply asked.

"M-Master, I swear I have no idea why he ran. I-I don't get it. Please I had the situation under control" The human stammered.

"Oh really? Well you didn't do a very good job, did you?"

Barnaby remained silent, unknowing what to say.

"So tell me human. What possible reason could make him decided to escape if you had the situation under control as you put it?"

"I-I really don't know. He doesn't have ID on him or any money, he would have nowhere to go. I don't get it. Honest"

"Would this have anything to do with it?"

Megatron indicated to Soundwave you had silently approached and played a silent black and white CCTV recording a one ordinary man being chased by another much bigger and then a car coming in between the two, blocking the second one as the first fled off the edge of the screen. The rear window of the car rolled down and the video stopped and a box around the window appeared and then zoomed into the box and enhanced the image as best as possible. The face of the man in the car was slightly blurry, but good enough to make out some of the facial features. A nose, a smug smile.

"I suppose you might know who he is?" Megatron asked.

Barnaby squinted slightly and clearly was thinking hard then his face muscles released and he sighed in defeated.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who that is" Barnaby said while looking down not wanting to see the face of Megatron which was a good this as Megatron became furious.

"DON'T LIE TO ME INSECT!" He bellowed. Barnaby shuffled back in the cage as Megatron leaned down closer to the cage "You think I wasn't aware that you have been running your own agenda's instead of fulfilling your duty to me!"

Barnaby's eyes shot open wide in shock.

"We have been tracking all movements from that place and we know it was to do with this incident. Care to explain?"

"B-But master, I have absolutely no idea who that is or what it's about"

Megatron growled under his breath so low it caused a slight vibration to the cage. He stood back up to his full height and turn to face the control panel again.

"So tell me, human. What do you propose we should do now?"

Barnaby moved his eyes around as if hoping he could see an answer appear before him. No luck there.

"There is nothing that can be done right now. He would have to give up soon as the guy has no money, so can't buy food or a place to stay. It's only a matter of time"

"And then what?"

"I-I… I don't know my master"

Megatron stood there for a few moments while he considered his options. Then just like that his evil twisted mind came up with a solution. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Do you fully understand why I want him to be 'sent down' as the saying goes?" Megatron asked.

Barnaby was puzzled by the question and shook his head. When realizing Megatron had his back turned he spoke up "N-No I'm afraid I don't"

"I could very easily squash him, but there will very little satisfaction from it. He is clever, even I have to admit that. However I will not be bested by him, how dare he summon me and insult me and to think that he could get away with it. Even an Autobot wouldn't be foolish enough to try that so why should he be any different. So what better revenge I could come up with is for him to be betrayed by his very own allies. That is the best kind of revenge that I can inflict upon him. Plus it will make an example of him to the other Autobot's human allies"

Barnaby still didn't grasp as to what Megatron was getting at. It was all too clear on his face. Megatron cleared it up for him.

"I have had enough waiting for your legal system to dispose of him. It's time we did take extra measure to ensure that the right outcome occurs. So tell me. If someone were to change their story to more in my favour, who would that be?"

Barnaby moved closer to the side of the cage and quickly pondered about it.

"I have someone in mind. Although he would never change his story" Barnaby answered.

"Bring that person to me. I'll make sure he changes his story" The one side of Megatron's pulled up in a half grin.

Back at the Autobot base all the Autobots had reverted back to their true forms and were huddled close to the main computer. All the humans were surrounded around the TV area, watching the main computer as well.

"Ratchet, are you able to track Michael's location?" Optimus asked with urgency.

"For the time being, he still has his name tag locator beacon" Ratchet typed away and pulled up a street map of London and zoomed into the Paddington area. A single blue dot was moving fast in a westerly direction headed for the Westway.

"It would appear that Michael has acquired vehicular transport" Optimus told everybody.

"I'll say" Pitched in Baines "He's got a motorbike"

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Well the only way he could travel through central London at that speed is by motorbike, either that or he's nicked a police car"

"Ratchet, search the computer networks of the law enforcement agencies for any stolen motorbikes in that area recently" Optimus ordered.

"And make it quick. Knowing Michael, which I do very well, he will dump that locator beacon soon. We need to track him by other methods" Baines added once more.

Ratchet got busy away searching through the Metropolitan police database while leaving the map with the tracker location on the map which was racing west on the start of the M4 towards Heathrow.

The kids watched as it all unfolded in front of them.

"So do you think he is guilty?" Miko plucked up the courage to ask.

Jack decided his words carefully "I'm… I'm not so sure now. I mean, do we really know him?"

"Is he going to come back?" Raff asked.

"Let's just hope so" Jack replied.

The entire team could only watch and wait for results to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

A fifty something year old man was briskly walking along the pavement on Milbank heading south. He was keeping himself warm with his weathered black overcoat with the collars faced up to stop the wind on the back of his neck. He carried a leather note holder. He was walking in a brisk manner. Mainly because he would rather be back at the office than outside.

"Control?" A voice came from behind him.

He turned behind very quickly and saw a man in a grey suit and carrying a fake leather briefcase.

"Who the hell are you?" The old man asked sternly.

"Home office. I need to talk to you in private"

"Sorry, I'm rather busy as I have to be back in the office at the moment" The old man turned back and continued walking at the same pace as before.

The other man jogged to catch up with him "Sir, I need to speak to you. It's about Mr Rickers"

The man stopped for a moment and considered his response "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know who he is" The old man started to walk off, never looking back at the man.

"If you suddenly remember him in the next two hours by chance, I'll be waiting in a café just off Victoria Street. I hear the service there is very good"

That struck a chord with the older man. He turned back sharply and stood almost toe to toe with the man in the grey suit with the fake leather case "I don't know how you found that out. It's not a very well-known place. But it's certainly not a place for the likes of you" He spoke in code.

"Well like I said, I'll be there in two hours" The younger man stepped back and turned back the way he came "Hope to see you there" He called back as he trotted off feeling pleased with himself.

The older man looked on with utter contempt. He reached in his left trouser pocket for his mobile and pressed one on the speed dial.

"Who was I speaking to?" He asked the person on the other end. The answer after a few moments surprised him.

"Well I don't care if he's a man from the ministry, I want to know how the hell he knows about one of my contact points. Track him and get everything you can from him. I want to know what I'm facing" He hung up before the other person to acknowledge the order. The man replaced his mobile and turned back the way he was previously walking.

Back at the Autobot base there was some results.

"Optimus, I've tracked him down. The law enforcement is currently trying to apprehend him on the highway heading west from the city. I'll tap into their communication system, it'll give us a better picture of what exactly is going on"

After a while the group of bots and humans broke up after feverously waiting for news. It didn't take them long to reassemble.

_"457 to control, suspect is still on lane three heading westbound passing junction three with speeds in excess of a hundred miles an hour"_

_"Roger that. Control to all units, this in my opinion is getting dangerous. He clearly isn't stopping for anybody so I'm bringing India nine, nine for aerial support. Maintain a visual contact with him but back off. He might calm down"_

Other ground units acknowledge the command.

Ratchet typed away some more. "I'm attempting to bring up a video feed from the ground units and also see if there is one from that mentioned aerial support"

He carried on typing and in a matter of a few seconds he had hacked the firewall for New Scotland Yard and it was a simple task of working out which ground unit was closest to Michael and bringing up that video feed that was being transmitted directed to Metropolitan Police Headquarters.

Ratchet brought up a separate window and everyone watched. The camera was mounted on the dashboard. The head up display showed the police cars own speed in the bottom right corner which was displaying 108mph. Other irrelevant information like time in UTC and the GPS position was shown.

The police was overtaking traffic in the far right lane in the three lane carriageway. The sound of the siren was heard on two tone with the odd occasion of flashing blue light coming off various overtaking vehicles. Up in the distance a bright green motorbike could be seen making fairly safe overtaking manoeuvres, safe for the speed it was travelling at. The traffic had moved over to the left after seeing the blue lights of what must be a number of police vehicles. All in all the situation wasn't that spectacular, a motorbike that was a hell of a lot faster than the pursuing police vehicles was quickly getting away and the police could do nothing about it.

"Where do you think he's going?" Ratchet asked absentmindedly.

"Well he can't travel the entire M4 at that speed without stopping for fuel" Baines quipped.

The answer was pretty much explained as a large blue road sign for an approaching junction. One long arrow pointing up displaying;

Reading

Oxford

Swindon

Another line broke off to the left from the main one displaying the symbol of a plane with the words

West Drayton

Slough

Heathrow T1 T3

"Heathrow, that's where he's heading" Baines said unexpectedly.

"Why in Uncle Sam's beard would do that?!" Fowler exclaimed "His passport was confiscated, he can't fly out of the country"

Baines looked away from the computer screen to Fowler "Have you ever flown to London before?"

"A few years ago and I flew into Gatwick, not Heathrow"

"Oh. Well I say he's going there because it has many ways in and out that are always packed full of people. Easy to disappear and with all those routes he could take, he could go anywhere"

They all looked back at the video feed and sure enough Michael went and did just that by waiting for the last moment before veering suddenly to the left and onto the slip road for the junction. The lead police car was taken by surprise and was stuck on the carriageway and had no choice but to proceed to the next junction. Ratchet searched out the next car that had a visual on the escaping motorcycle.

_"Suspect coming off at junction four"_ A man spoke through the radio.

The cars followed the slip road till it came to the roundabout and hit a line of waiting traffic which had stopped for the red light. The cars took to the hard shoulder and undertook the traffic and proceeded onto the roundabout and out of the view of the screen the commentary gave a full picture of the situation. They took the first exit for the airport and tried to keep pace till the next roundabout where an old passenger plane was placed as a piece of art. They took the second exit and chased the bright green motorbike into the tunnel that went underneath the north runaway. The sirens had changed to the ultra-quick yelps and wailers which were heard from other units behind to press home the point to other road users of what was coming.

The bike came back into view for just a moment when it reached the exit of the tunnel and came into daylight. The road split again and the bright green sports bike dived to the right for terminal three.

"Ratchet, try to access the CCTV for that airport terminal" Optimus ordered.

Ratchet again typed away.

At the terminal itself, Michael steered through the traffic for the short stay multi-storey car park although he didn't bother waiting for a ticket or the barrier and shot past as it came down behind a car. He went straight along the first level to the end of the first row and dumped the bike. Before the police had a chance to catch up he bolted it for the exit to departures.

Back at the Autobot base they picked him up on the CCTV. He wasn't hard to spot. He almost ran into the automatic glass doors and quickly merged with the bustling crowds of people looking for which desk to check in to. He was still easy to spot.

Ratchet was quickly switching from one camera to another as Michael ran down the length of the check in hall. He ran in a slide sideways motion and occasionally tip-toeing as if he was trying to quickly find someone in the queues. The reason was all too clear as people quickly shuffled out of his way as they assumed he was security, he looked the part with his white shirt and epaulettes.

However close behind him was the real deal as the police entered the terminal. Ten officers and split up into pairs and to avoid panic they walked briskly instead of all out running into the crowds. The last thing they need were people running scared causing a stampede.

Michael was seeking out flights for the United States, he found the desks for United, Delta and American Airlines all grouped together with flights from New York all the way to Los Angeles and everywhere else in between.

He needed to change his appearance, but being a big built six foot eight man made that a very difficult task even when trying to buy clothes from the shops which in this case he didn't have time for and didn't want to do in the present circumstance.

So if he wasn't going to find someone like him, he would have to compromise and find someone else large enough in a different respect so he was searching the queues for US bound flights and sure enough in the queue for a flight to Richmond, Virginia was an obese man wearing a light blue hoodie and grey track suits trousers.

"Bingo" Michael whispered to himself. He looked back the way he came and moved off to the end of the row of check in desks and turned his back and leaned over the desk and pretended to be quickly reading a sheet of paper. Over the sounds of the people, the announcements and the general hum of the building he made out two quickened footsteps and he turned his head just enough the see two police officers coming from the way he came and walk right past without giving a second glance to him.

_'Idiots'_ He thought.

They obviously were expecting him to still be running and he wouldn't try something as silly as hiding so poorly, but because of that they didn't give him a second thought, by leaning over he already reduced his apparent height and hid his epaulettes as well so he didn't even show up in the corner of their eyes. Michael had just played the oldest trick in the book.

He checked where the obese hoodie was. The guy already has his luggage on the conveyor belt which was being weighed. The man got his ticket and moved away from the desk and was headed down the hall.

Back at the base they watched him seemingly check the queues for something.

"What's he doing?" Arcee thought aloud "If he's making a run for it why doesn't he… well run?"

"He's going to change his appearance" Baines spoke up, answering Arcee's question, he's attention always on the screen.

Ratchet heard this and concentrated even harder so that he wouldn't miss a moment. He watched as Michael stopped at one queue, seeing something he looked for and to his surprise he moved over to a desk and picked something up just as two police officers ran through the camera frame completely ignoring Michael who in turn then looked back to what he was looking at moments.

"What are you looking at Michael?" Ratchet asked the screen. Then Michael walked on and carried straight off the camera field of vision.

Michael followed the hooded man to the toilets and hung back a few moments. He knew there was a camera on him somewhere so he waited till a few more men walked in and then he followed. If someone was monitoring the CCTV they couldn't be sure now which guy he was about to change appearance with, if they were smart enough to even get that far.

There were four men at the urinals, none were the obese man and only one was of the cubicles was in use. He went into another cubical and locked the door and just stood there, he heard the other four leave one by one and no one else enter. The sound of a toilet flushed and Michael unlocked his cubicle and stepped out and waited for the man to come out of his. The door opened and the man face was red, blotched and tight. Michael took two large strides, first his right foot and on his left he reared his right fist and then charged it straight into the man face.

The man didn't see it coming and was knocked out before he even hit the floor.

Michael dragged him into the cubicle and took off the hoodie and trouser and simply put it over his current attire. He looked at the man's footwear, a fairly expensive designer pair of white trainers, but two sizes too small. He tore off his ID tag and dumped it with the knock out man draped on the toilet seat. He closed the door of the cubicle and walked out of the toilets.

The base saw him go into the toilets which didn't have any cameras inside. As luck would have it a man near to Michael's size walked in, though he might have been six foot five. He was the first in and last out of the men that Michael waited for.

"That's got to be him" Baines blurted out "Ratchet, follow him" The Autobot medic then trawled through the camera system to keep up with the man in a clear hurry, the man they thought was Michael.

The real Michael walked down the departures hall in his new blue hoodie which he had up and his grey track suits and he headed for the underground back into Central London.

The fifty something year something old man was let to his table by a waiter. The table was set up for two with a chair each side from each other. The man with the grey suit was already sat at the table. His fake leather briefcase was being kept safe at the waiter's desk.

"Please, take a seat" The man gestured to the table. It was covered in a white cotton table cloth. Each had a small plate and a small bowl of butter and knife for the bread, a fork, spoon and another knife at the ready and at the centre of the table was a little china vase with a single fake flower in it. The old man sat down with the waiter pushing the chair under him.

"Well I take it you now remember Mr Rickers?" The younger man asked.

"What do you want?" The older man got to the point.

The other was faked being surprised at the old man's abruptness "Well, I'll take that as a yes then. Then you might know about what is going on with him at this moment in time?"

"Oh, I know perfectly well and I also know perfectly well who you are. You realize that you are putting your case at risk by directly speaking to a key witness outside of the tribunal, yes?"

"Maybe. I've come to ask you one thing. What will you say at the tribunal?"

"Why should I tell you, besides Mr Barnaby, you already know what I will say"

Barnaby gestured for him to say it by a display of his palms.

"Ok, Mr Rickers isn't a treat to UK security and he is one of the best people I've ever worked with and that more people like him should be encouraged"

"Well we at the Home Office disagree. I want you to change your statement"

"I'll do no such thing. I've never listened to the man from the Ministry in all my years and I intend to keep it that way. I'm a civil servant, not a politician"

The waiter came round with an opened bottle of red wine and poured into each glass and placed the bottle on the table. Both remained silent till he was out of ear shot.

Barnaby and the old man glared daggers at each other.

"Why did you come to ask me this if you knew I'm going to say no? What's happened? Why now?"

"Change your statement, you'll make it a whole lot easier on yourself if you do now"

"Are you threatening me? It isn't going to work on me" The old man paused for a moment and thought about something "Let me guess, were you the one who was always bullied at school? Small little loner with no friends?"

Barnaby looked away.

"Thought so" The old man was about to stand up but Barnaby grabbed his left hand.

"Change your statement" He growled under his breath glaring up at him.

The old man sat back down "You're serious?" He picked up and took a sip of his wine "You look a bit flustered, maybe you need to cool down a bit"

The old man stood up knocking his chair back and spilt the wine over Barnaby. Everyone else in the restaurant went silent to the commotion.

"This meeting is over" The old man turned and headed for the exit. Barnaby looked at the faces looking at him and slightly blushed. He quickly got up and chased after the old man.

He rushed past the waiters' desk and barged past people, though the glass double doors and into the small tight street. He saw the old man had made considerable distance so he had to jog in order to catch up.

He caught up with the old man panting and out of breath. Exercise was something he clearly not round to.

"Stop, will you please just stop and listen to me" He panted.

The older man stopped and turned to face him. It was clear in his mind Barnaby wasn't giving up just yet.

"Look, I know you have your reasons, but trust me you would be doing yourself a massive favour if you change your statement"

"You don't sound very threatening. Do what you want, but if you so much as try asking of such a thing ever again, I'll be watching you be put before a select committee. Understand?"

Barnaby seemed to bow down knowing how real that threat was. "Fine, I'm sorry. Allow me to drive you back to Thames house. I'm sure you must be terribly busy"

The old man considered it. I ride back or walk for a half hour or public transport. "Well seeing how much of my time you have wasted I'll take that in recompense and also that you never ask of such a thing again"

"You have my word" Barnaby led the older man down the street and took a right at the junction. A minute later they approached his car.

"A bit flashy?" The old man said.

"I've always had a thing for exotic cars" Barnaby answered.

The old man looked through the windows "Left hand drive?"

"It's an import" Barnaby fumbled for the keys and unlocked the car.

Both of them climbed into the red sports car. Barnaby did his seatbelt and as the old man closed his door all Barnaby said was "I'm so terribly sorry"

The old man didn't get time to ask why when the his seatbelt wrapped itself tightly around him and a two prong fork came out from the glove box and an electrical bolt zapped him into unconsciousness. The car started itself up and took off down the street.

"You took your time" Knock Out told Barnaby.

"I gave him one more chance to change his mind. Make it easier, see?"

Knock Out didn't respond, he drove on and once again dealt with the London traffic.

* * *

Happy New Year


	9. Chapter 9

Hours had passed since Michael managed to elude everyone. Night was drawing over the Nevada desert and the trail had gone cold. The children and their respective guardians had left. Ratchet hadn't given up on searching though no one had bothered telling him it was a futile effort. But he still searched through CCTV footage of the entire airport terminal still holding onto the hope of finding him.

Elita had resigned herself to take some rest back in her quarters leaving Optimus and Baines left pondering in the control room in silence, save for the sound of Ratchet at the main computer. The two hadn't said a word to each other for quite some time now. Baines was sat of the sofa staring vacantly at the blank TV screen. Optimus stood near the platform seemingly staring straight ahead at the rock wall, his mind was drawing up on blanks as to what was the best course of action.

"Right, that does it" Baines said standing up "I just can't sit here and do nothing"

"What do you intend to do?" Optimus asked looking at the admiral.

"I just want to get outside for a while. I can't spend another minute sitting here"

"Do you require a ground bridge?"

"No thanks. Maybe somewhere in the local town. Jasper, was it?"

"That is correct"

Baines nodded slightly and his mind seemed to drift off for a moment "Say, do you want to come along for a while? You look like you could use the distraction as much as me"

Optimus looked over to Ratchet. What was the harm in leaving the base for a while? If something where to happen, Ratchet would be able to cope with it. Optimus could always bridge back if needs be. "Very well" He answered.

Optimus transformed while Baines climbed down the stairs. Optimus fired up his engine and opened his driver's side door. Baines walked round and stepped up on the running board and climbed in. Once he was strapped in the pair headed off down the tunnel and out into the Nevada desert and took the road leading straight ahead towards the nearby town.

Baines watched as the headlights lit up the dark road and saw the white on green road sign saying that they were approaching Jasper.

"Have you got anywhere in particular you wish to visit?" Optimus spoke through the speakers.

Baines was still not use to the idea that a vehicle could talk let only drive itself, he only then realized he didn't have to hold the wheel.

"I was thinking somewhere I could get a drink"

"I may be unfamiliar to this idea of consuming alcohol, but I believe that isn't the best thing for you to do right now"

"No, no. I definitely need a drink, it's been a hard day" Baines spoke with authority.

Optimus could sense he wasn't going to sway the admiral's mind "Very well then"

They carried on down the unlit desert road in the night heading for a truck stop located just off the main highway.

The old man was unconscious. The electric jolt he got from Knockout did a bit more than was expected as he'd been out of it for a couple of hours. He started to stir, his eyes slowly opening and he slowly came round. He tried to stretch his arms but his arms were restrained. Only then did he become more alert. He sat up the best he could and saw he was tied down to a metal surface held at a forty five degree angle. His surroundings was dark and the air was cold. He tried again at the restraints made by handcuffs tied to a metal eye welded onto the metal surface but they weren't going to break anytime soon.

"Where am I?" he asked into the darkness. He knew full well what situation he was in. Might as well get the introductions over and done with.

"Ah, you have finally woken up" Megatron approached the berth the old man was tied to.

The old man only took a moment to realize who he was looking at "I take it you must be Megatron, leader of the Decepticons? Am I right?"

"Right you are"

"Why am I here?" He asked, getting straight down to business.

"Simply, I want you to change what you will say at the tribunal"

The old man's face was one of mystified confusion. Then all that Barnaby had said in the restaurant had made sense.

"So you got a Home Office legal advisor wrapped around your finger, not bad. But in regard to changing my statement all I'll say is, make your threat and let me go because I won't budge"

Megatron smirked, a reluctant one. All the more fun for him. "Oh you say that, but we Decepticons have ways of making prisoners talk, and believe me we will make you talk"

The old man chuckled "You obviously have no idea who I am or my past, because if you did you would know I'm deadly serious, you won't make me do anything"

"We know who you are. Head of operations for the British security services MI5 who hasn't been in the field for over ten years. The one who personally handled Michael Rickers on all your off the record operations. All those operations we know about. Anything important we missed out?" Megatron asked confidently.

The old man's face relaxed remembering something from the past but it wasn't a pleasant memory. "Yes, 1975, Berlin, Treptower Park"

Megatron didn't know what any of that meant, but he was intrigued as what it was. He didn't respond allowing the old man to continue.

"Back then I was working with MI6 and I was meeting a Soviet defector who had supplied information for the UK. But the defector was a double agent and I was met by a team of KGB agents. So they took me prisoner and I was past from place to place for months and was subjected to all sorts of torture. You name it they did it. Physical and psychological, the lot"

"So you believe that your past will help you now. We will make you do as I command. It's only a matter of time"

"That's what they told me all that time ago. They were prepared to hold me for as long as necessary. And you know what? I never gave up and never sold out my country"

Megatron didn't seem to believe the man's words. He was about to make another treat but the man carried on.

"After I think it was a year in captivity I tried to hang myself. Wasn't hard, I used a chair punched out a ceiling tile and used the bandages I collected through self-inflicted injuries and tied that around a sturdy pipe" The man snorted "The damn guard on duty that night was a professional at his job and he stopped just in time. That's how prepared I was to stop them from plucking the stuff out from my head"

"Well then" Megatron said "It'll seem we will be for some time then. Doctor" He called for his physician Knock Out who from the darkness approached his master's side.

"Do what you must to make him change his mind" With that Megatron turned and left leaving the old man at the mercy of the Decepticon scientist.

Back in Nevada Optimus and Baines had arrived in a truck stop along the interstate that passed closed the town. With Optimus using his hologram the two walked through the door into the bar and the low noise of quiet chatter immediately stopped as everyone watched a man in dress naval uniform. The only noise came from an old jukebox in a far corner and the fuzzy sound of an old TV left on the news channel. The admiral took a passive aggressive approach to show that he was not to be messed with. The two had taken a table next to the windows and Baines had ordered a whiskey chaser and also ordered a pot of coffee for Optimus just so to make him blend in a bit more.

Baines picked up the whiskey shot and stared at it for a short few seconds then quickly gulped the shot in one and slammed it down and shook as the amber liquid went down his throat quickly took a sip from the glass of beer.

"So admiral, where did you think Michael went then?" Optimus asked.

The admiral took another sip and put his glass down "Come on, use your head and try to think as if you were him"

"I would think of going to a place that at first seem the last place to go to. Some that would seem so obvious that those after him wouldn't bother to check"

"Yep go to a very familiar place and what better then to back go home"

In the early hours off the morning in the Welsh capital a Great Western express train from London Paddington slowly eased into Cardiff Central. The sound of the wheels flanges squealing and the air brakes slowly applying. The eight coach train slowly rolled along the platform and came to a stop. All the doors opened and passengers spilled onto the platform, some looking for those waiting at the platform for them while others walked directly for the steps to the underpass to the ticket hall and exit, one of them being Michael. He stepped out of the exit into Central Square and the warm glow of the high rise buildings greeted him home.

Back on the Decepticon warship the old man was covered in bruises and cuts from the unrelenting beating he got from the troopers under the command of Knock Out. The old man had to breathe heavily as his body wasn't coping well with the pain.

Knock Out leaned in close "When will you give in? If you just accept then I can make the pain stop"

"I won't be bullied into submission" The old man defied.

Knock Out stepped back and a trooper came back with an energon prod and electrocuted the prisoner again. The man grunted in pain.

The doors opened and Megatron entered the room followed by his communications chief Soundwave. Everyone currently in the room backed away from the table.

"Any development doctor?"

"None at all"

"Hmm, as I suspected. Well then" Megatron approached the old man and leaned down "Well it would seem we have to take a much different approach"

"Go on then, do your worst" The old man said confidently.

Megatron chuckled "You really underestimate us. You see I'm very well aware of the politics of your little world and I have come to understand that your territory has a special relationship with another. Am I correct?"

The old man simply nodded, not to sure where this was leading.

"Well my communications officer has been through your computer database and we have seen all that you have been up to"

"You what?!" The old man shouted in disbelief "How dare you!"

"SILENCE!" Megatron bellowed "We know that you haven't been playing nicely with this other territory"

The MI5 operations head was trying to work out whether it was a bluff "So then, what evidence do you have?"

Megatron smiled and said simply one word "Sandfire"

The old man knew the game was up "What about Sandfire?"

"Well you had your chance, but now I think it's time to teach you a lesson that you should never try to fight against me. Soundwave, if you please"

Soundwave simply nodded and his screen showed a file being uploaded somewhere.

"What do you mean lesson?"

"Soundwave has just uploaded everything about Sandfire onto a leaking website" Megatron answered and laughed proudly.

"No, you can't. Please don't" The old man begged.

"Too late. However if you won't cooperate I will have no choice but to leak more from your database"

The old man hung his head in defeat. To carry on fighting, the price was just too high "What do you want me to do?"

"From now on, you call me master" Megatron ordered.

The old man mentally bit his tongue "What do you want me to do… master?"

Back in the truck stop in Nevada and Optimus and Baines were still at the table and chatting away. They had talked the time away with idle chit chat, Optimus could level with the admiral with both being important figures within their own organizations. The conversation had gone from tactics, friendship and how they thought about the team and the importance of keeping the children innocent with all that was going on. Optimus had enjoyed a chance to being able to speak his mind a little more freely than normal. He didn't see the admiral much so thoughts of day to day things were not awkward to discuss, however the conversation went stagnant.

"So tell me" Optimus said "When did it happen?"

"I'm sorry, when did what happen?"

"The day that traumatized you till this day. I see it in any Autobot, the pain that never goes away"

Baines put his glass down and gripped it hard. He knew what Optimus meant and the memories came flooding back, almost too much to bear. His breath became low and shallow.

"It was my fourth deployment, 1982. I was in the taskforce send to recapture the Falkland Islands from Argentina. I was on board the HMS Sheffield which a Type 42 destroyer and was maintaining air cover for the fleet. Should have been easy they told us, but we should have known better"

Optimus could see the pain in his eyes "What happened?"

"A missile came out of nowhere, hit the ship broadside" His hands were shaking "The place went up in flames, it all happened so quickly. So many were killed" Baines eyes closed tight and was visibly shaking with the terror he felt all those years ago.

Optimus reached out and held his hand for reassurance.

"T-The screams, the boys were screaming for help, some called for their mothers. I just couldn't go through the hatch for them, the fires was too hot"

"And you got out?"

"I got lucky, managed to find a way out and I jumped straight into the water and was airlifted to the HMS Hermes. Not many managed to escape unharmed" He let go of the glass and rolled up his left sleeve and showed to Optimus the burns "That came from the fire" He rolled his sleeve back down.

"And how do you feel about it?" The important question Optimus had to ask.

"I feel guilty at myself, I could have tried to save someone, but I panicked. Out all the guys I shared my quarters with, all the other eleven died that day. We were close friends and they all perished" He looked through the window and into the night sky as a tear rolled down his face.

Baines took a deep breath and exhaled as if it got rid of the sad emotion "But it happened, nothing I do to change that now"

"Survivor guilt is not uncommon, many good Autobots have suffered from it as well"

"Don't worry about me, I got the counselling I needed when I got home. You worry about your team"

Baines looked back at the bar and saw the small 17 inch screen TV mounted on a bracket. The picture quality was poor and the sound was fuzzy but still understandable. The news channel had been on the entire time but what got his attention was the tone of the newsreader. The screen glued him to it and Optimus as well. In big letters on the bottom of the screen said 'BREAKING NEWS: BRITISH SPY IN PENATGON'. The two stared back at each other and listened closely.

_'In the last few minutes a leaked file from the British MI5 shows that a British spy has been working deep undercover within the CIA for the past twenty years. Experts do believe this is genuine and not a hoax. Although details of what the spy was doing is sketchy at this moment, the identity of the spy codename Sandfire was mentioned within the file. And only a few moments ago the FBI has arrested a suspect in Virginia. So far the FBI, the CIA or the British government have yet made any comment on this. We will have more as the story develops' _

The two looked back at each other and both just knew this had to do with them somehow. Baines reached into his pocket for money but only had pounds sterling, he placed a tenner on the table and both got up and headed straight back to the Autobot base hastily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note **

Just to let you know, today is 1st of March and you know what that means. Yes it's Saint David's Day the patron saint of Wales. So to any Welsh people out there Dydd Gŵyl Dewi Hapus! Happy St David's Day!

* * *

It was two days later and Michael was looking out of the window of the café he was in, he was watching the traffic pass in the overcrowded small street which was made for horse and carriages all those years ago. The cars parked on each side made it difficult for the two way traffic. It was windy outside and starting to rain, a few people who haven't got suitable clothing were dashing along the pavement to get out of the rain. He watched the normal people going about their normal lives as he drank his cup of tea. He looked at the newspaper laid out on the table. He read the story about what had been going on with the rooted out spy in Virginia. It wasn't coincidence that this had to happen now, he didn't know what the connection was but he knew somehow it was about him. It felt sorry for Sandfire, because of him someone else was to face prison or perhaps worse. He finished his tea and got up from the table and took the cup back to the counter and handed it back and paid for his drink.

He walked out onto the busy street and the rain made him wet and cold. He had ditched the uniform not long after disappearing from Heathrow. For the past two days he bought a quiet shirt and jeans and got by wearing them for a second day. But the rain was still cold. He saw a charity shop next door so he walked a matter of a few paces and in the window was a nice long black leather coat draped over one of the manikins and the price tag appealed to him even more. He walked in and tried it out and it fitted, a little bit tight on the shoulders but it was alright. The girl at the counter said it suited him very well. Michael tried at lowering the price but no luck there. He bought it and walked out back into the cold rain.

He walked up the street towards the T-junction and crossed the road and crossed the other road so he ended up at the opposite side of the junction where there was a silver metal phone box. He closed the door behind him and checked that the phone was still working, the low tone confirmed it. He reached into his pocket for some coins, put a pound in and dialled a number and waited for an answer. While he waited he did a visual sweep of the area around the phone box, as he expected no one caught his attention for any of the wrong reasons. He got an answer and spoke to the person on the other end of the line.

At the Autobot base all was quiet. The children were at school and all the Autobots apart from Ratchet were on an energon raid. They were getting low with their energon supply so it was essential that they were successful.

Ratchet was busy at monitoring the situation with the others on the field but once in a while he quickly glanced over to the sofa where Baines has fallen asleep after waiting for any news from Michael. He had stayed awake the entire night and most of the day before, but at his age staying up for such a lengthy period of time didn't do his mental alertness any good and had slowly fallen asleep as he sat there. Now he was sat leaning on the back of the sofa and sound asleep. Ratchet would sometimes wish he could just switch off like that. Once again he carried on with monitoring the progress of the mission.

After a few minutes Ratchet heard the admiral's mobile start to ring, and it kept on ringing. The tone was a harsh trilling, that dug into the doctor's audio receptors. He glanced over to see that Baines was still asleep and had not heard the ringing.

"Admiral, your phone is ringing" Ratchet call over to the sleeping man and got no response. So he stepped away from the computer and over to the sofa and with his first digit of his right hand gave Baines a sudden poke. The admiral shot up and smacked down what poke him as an involuntary response then realized it was Ratchet's finger.

"Your phone is ringing" Ratchet explained.

Baines heard the tune being completely mashed up by the relatively old mobile phone. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out and answered the call.

Seeing the problem dealt with Ratchet went back to monitoring the situation on the field.

"Yes" Baines answered sternly.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to be rude" He said and listened.

"Did he say who he was?" He asked and listened.

"Well if he's that insistent, can you put him through?" He said and listened to the response and then waited for the unknown caller to be put through to him.

"Rear Admiral Baines speaking" He introduced himself.

_"Ydw, dw i'n gwbl ymwybodol o bwy ydych chi. Oeddech chi'n gwybod ei fod yn bwrw glaw yng Nghaerdydd ar hyn o bryd?" _ The person on the other end of the line said.

The admiral looked over to check where Ratchet was and continued the conversation in Welsh "Where the hell are you?"

_"Like I said, it's raining in Cardiff and the moment" _Michael replied.

"And how are you fairing up?"

_"I've been in worst situations"_

"So I take it you've been watching the news?"

_"That's why I called. Do you think the uncovering of Sandfire is the sign we're looking for?"_

"Well it's very suspicious that this happened now. We both know it's connected and so does Optimus. Now? No idea, but it's to do with us somehow"

_"Do you want me to give myself in now and come back to London?"_

"Yes. Also it's fair to say that whoever is behind his will be watching the news as well. That is why I want you to make a theatre of it when you give yourself up. You got that? I want to see your face plastered all over the 10 o'clock news. Can you do that?"

There was a short silence from Michael _"Okay, as much noise as possible. But why?"_

"I want them to know that you have been found and captured. They wouldn't expect you to be caught this early so hopefully it'll throw them off a bit"

_"Okay. Before I go I've got one question. How are the kids? Do they think I'm a bad person?"_

Baines wasn't to sure how to answer that "I think they do have their suspicions. I'm sorry I had to ask of you to do this but it's the right thing to do if we are to discover who are up against. I know how the kids mean to you, they look up to you"

He could here Michael breathing on the other end.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll explain it to them once this is over" Baines said.

_"I'll see you in London then"_

"Till then" Baines hung up and put his mobile back in his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Ratchet asked "You were speaking in your native language"

The admiral stared at the Autobot medic for a moment "Navy business, nothing to concern yourself with. You carry on with your duties"

Ratchet turned back to the computer "But they don't speak that language" He muttered to himself.

"I'll think you'll find I speak in Welsh when I don't want others sticking their noses in where they don't belong" Baines shouted back.

Ratchet stiffened and dared not to look back at the admiral, let alone answer back.

"Ratchet, send a ground bridge" Optimus' voice came through urgent.

Ratchet quickly stepped over to the ground bridge controls and set the co ordinates then pulled down on the levers and the ground bridge fired up. The base was filled with light that glowed from it and first to emerge was the Autobot leader himself with trailer in tow. Right behind him came Elita and Arcee and slowly behind them Bulkhead rolled in with Bumblebee in robot mode having to hold on to Bulkhead's frame.

After all Autobots were accounted for Ratchet quickly shut the ground bridge then rushed over to the medical bay to treat Bumblebee. He set to work scanning the scout that had been carefully laid down on a berth.

"How bad are his injuries?" Optimus asked after having disconnected from the trailer.

"Only superficial, no long lasting damage" The doctor replied.

Bumblebee beeped this opinion and tried to sit back up, however Ratchet in a rather ungentle way shoved him back down "Be as it may, you need to lie down while I fix you up"

Bee rested his head back down in defeat.

"How you fairing up?" Baines called from the platform.

Bee replied with the gesture of a thumbs up.

"You did well, take the break while you can"

Baines looked over to Optimus and gave him the face that said _I need to speak to you quietly. _

The red and blue Autobot stepped away from the medical bay and over towards the ground bridge controls. Baines followed him over there as well.

"What is it that you wish to speak about, admiral?" Optimus asked.

"Michael just called me. He knows about Sandfire. I told him to return so we should see something in the news soon. Also I think now we should explain what's been going on to the others. Don't you think?"

"It would best if we wait for the children to arrive as well. It would be easier to explain it once and there can be no chance of misunderstanding"

Baines considered it "Agreed" He looked back in the direction of Bumblebee "Looks like you took a slight hammering out there"

"We may be small in numbers, but we make up for it in courage and strength. Something I believe you know well enough" Optimus said, one leader to another with a sense of understanding.

Night was starting to draw over Cardiff and on a single carriage road that lead the bulk of the traffic from the city centre to the north was a shop. The face of the building was flat dull brown shaded concrete that had been plastered over the brickwork. Inside the place was full of clothes racks covering most of the floor space that hung coats and waterproof trouser made specially for anglers. The walls were covered in shelves filled with just about anything an angler would ever think to buy. Baits, lures, string, rods, nets and many other items. One was just for hats. But to the elderly shop owner, the most important items he had for sale was the .22 calibre rifles and long double barrel shot guns. Though he never sold many, they always made a fetching price when they did sell.

Now it was the most riskiest part of his day. He had to remove them from the secure window display and take them to the back and put them safely in the vault. He was taken them one at a time. He unlocked the window box and took out one of the shotguns then relocked it.

He carried it back then he heard a bashing on the door. Big loud thumps. Someone was breaking in. His heart thumped in his chest, he couldn't believe it and was frozen on the spot, he'd never faced a situation like this before. The bashing on the door was relentless, one, two, three, four. The bashing got worse and worse and as soon as it started, the door gave way and a big man stormed the shop floor. He was covered all in black and with a balaclava over his face. The burglar went straight for the shop keeper and with one swoop grabbed for the gun and used that to shove the elderly man to the floor.

He shouted at the shop keeper to show where the ammunition was. The old man pointed out back and was then told to get it. The old man complied now that the butt of the shotgun was aimed at him, ready to strike. The man went through the door and worked the number pad and went through to the back room and went to one of the large metal cabinets and opened it up. The shelves were stacked high of small red boxes with twenty cartridges a box. The burglar helped himself to a box and with the butt of the shotgun used it to knock out the shop keeper and quickly made his escape.

Back at the Autobot base the children had returned from school. Baines had called for June and asked if she could stop by and the same for the federal agent. He had explained to them all of his plan to find out who the true culprits behind the tribunal were.

"So let me get this straight" Miko shouted out while perched on her guardian's left shoulder "You're telling me that it was all a hoax? And Michael isn't on the run because he's guilty of something? Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure whether who is behind all this was watching. I needed your reactions to be believable, so what better than a genuine one"

"So where did he go then?" June asked. Sat on a office chair next to the ground bridge controls.

"At first I wasn't certain but I guessed Cardiff because I'd do the same thing. Then again he thinks like I do. But earlier today he called. I take it you all been watching the news?"

Everyone except Bulkhead and Miko shook their heads.

"Well after what has happened in Virginia, we believe that somehow it has a connection to us, not sure how. So he called and he said he is indeed in Cardiff. I told him to get himself arrested. No doubt he'll be dragged back to London so we'll be heading back soon. But for the meantime I need you lot to be as you have been up till now. You need to look like that you now question whether Michael is guilty or not. Hopefully it will throw off whoever were up against and possibly stop them in there tracks"

Arcee threw in a question of her own "But are we any closer to their identity yet?"

"No. But I believe we will find out soon enough"

"So what happens now?" Arcee asked.

"Well, we wait for Michael to get himself arrested. After that, it's back to the tribunal and I bring out my sort of surprise witness" Baines rolled his shoulders and rocked on his heels in a smug like manner "I managed to arrange the MI5 director of operations to give evidence" He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Is this good news?" Elita nervously asked.

"He can confirm everything we have in the bundles, he can prove Michael's innocence. I doubt the other side could come up with anything to go against that"

The night had finally descended over the city of Cardiff and the orange glow of street lights kept the city out of the darkness. On one of the busiest shopping streets there were all sorts of people milling around. Some who had clocked off work and were starting there commutes home, some who were meeting up with friends, those going out and starting their evenings early and the tourists who were still exploring the city, seeing it at night.

In amongst all these people was Michael. He walked along the paved over street swaying slightly left to right in each step. He was wearing the long black leather coat he had bought earlier in the day. His shoes clacked as he casually walked along. He rounded a set of benches set under a tree and the bin wrapped around the lamp post. The lamp post had a CCTV camera. He watched it as it panned across it's field of vision then walked past it and straight towards where the camera could see him, then stopped. He watched as the people shuffled up and down the street doing whatever it was they were doing. He listened to the noise of the city, the confused chatter, the footsteps, the traffic, all of it. It was so familiar to him, but he was never part of it.

He reached into the large inside pocket of his long coat and drew out the shotgun he had robbed from the fishing and hunting store. He had took a hack saw to the two barrels turning it into a short length double barrel shotgun. It took him a while as it took time to file the end nice and smooth. He broke the gun then reached into his inside pocket again and in his hand this time was two red cartridges. He slid them into each barrel then lock the gun again.

He walked a few paces then he aimed the shotgun high in the sky and quickly fired both shots. The gun kicked back and a bright flash blew out from the end of the barrel along with the loud crack of the cartridge firing.

Everyone on the street stopped and went silent. Many turned and looked in the direction where they heard it come from then saw a massive man with a long leather coat wielding a shotgun with smoke coming out of the barrel.

In a fraction of a second the silence was replaced by sheer pandemonium as people screamed in terror and ran away from the gunman. People dropped whatever they were holding and some were running into each other. It was chaos.

Michael repeated the action by breaking the gun, dumping the used cartridges and putting fresh ones in, locking the gun then firing blindly into the night sky. Shot after shot. Two, four, six, eight, ten. Shot after shot into the air.

The street was deserted and already the sirens of the police were wailing and yelping through the city centre streets.

Michael stood where he was with the shotgun in his right hand, the barrels facing the ground.

The sirens got louder and loader. The main police station was only a ten minute walk from where he was. By the time the police had been called, the armed response units would have had to prepare themselves then get going. He calculated they would arrive within fifteen to twenty minutes. No doubt that regular coppers on foot would be waiting in cover for the armed response. They wouldn't be mad enough to attempt to confront a mad man with a shotgun.

The sirens were near deafening and one of the smaller street was awash with blue strobe lights. Then the sirens were turned off.

Michael waited and watched the entrance to that street. Then they came. Three of them all covered in tactical gear, heavy boots, helmets and Heckler and Kock MP5's. They raised there aim at Michael, this meant they had the go ahead to shoot if they believed there was a treat to life. Michael knew he had to be extremely careful.

Michael made a show of breaking the gun and with one hand at the end of the barrel and one on the butt he carefully lowered it to the ground, bending at the hips as if he was trying to touch his toes. Then he slid the shotgun away from him and straightened up again.

The armed officers kept their aim steady. They weren't barking orders, they remained silent. They waited to see what Michael's next move was.

With his left hand he pulled back on the left lapel of the leather coat and slowly reached into the inside pocket and reached for the small box of cartridges and showed it to the officers. He dropped it by his feet and kicked it away from him towards them.

Then he slowly removed the coat altogether and threw that over to them and lifted his shirt, exposing his abdomen to them. Showing them he wasn't wearing a bomb belt. He let go of his shirt which dropped back down then he turned around and placed his hands behind his head and dropped to his knees and waited for them to put the cuffs on.

They slowly and cautiously approached him and the centre officer in the trio rested his gun and hung it by the strap and took one of Michael's arms and placed the cuff on it, then the other.

Michael just grinned. Playing the bad guy was fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael was sat in a simple basic chair. The seat and back were made of the same mould of plastic and was attached to metal legs. There was a table in front of him that took up most of the room. The room was perfectly square in shape. The table was rectangular and one of the short sides was up against the wall with a tape machine bolted to that end. It was an old one, probably twenty years old, maybe older.

The walls were made of a blue padding and an alarm strip was set up three feet from the floor and went completely around the room. It was dark, a standard round light shade diffused the light

evenly.

Michael stared at the door facing him opened and two men walked in. The first one was clearly the one in charge. He had that look of being in control, he was calling the shots, he was the superior. The second one was the lackey, did what he was told to do.

They both wore suits. The lead guy was a big block American stylized black while the follower had a more conservative slim grey with the obvious stitching in the lapels.

Both of them sat in identical chairs on the other side of the table. The lead guy had a tape cassette in his pocket. He opened one of the two tape compartments in the tape machine and place the cassette in, closed it up and hit the record button. The machine played out a high pitch tone for exactly three seconds.

"Interview conducted at twenty two thirty on the Twenty Ninth of March. Present are Detective Chief Inspector Davies and Detective Sergeant Llewellyn. The suspect will state his name"

"Michael Rickers"

"Also you have declined to have legal representation. For the benefit of the tape, can you confirm this?"

"That is correct"

Davies leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table "Where did you get the gun?"

Michael stared at him for a moment "No comment"

"Earlier this evening a tackle and hunting shop on Albany road had been burgled. Was it you?"

"No comment"

Llewellyn placed a photo on the table for Michael to see, it was a grainy black and white photo.

"For the tape, I'm showing the suspect, photo two eight six. This was taken by a security camera in the shop. As you can see the burglar is very tall. Tall like you wouldn't you say?"

"No comment"

Davies leaned in close, right in Michael's face "Now, I don't know what your problem is, but I do not take kindly to people with firearms, or firing them wildly right in the middle of Queen Street for that matter. In fact I take a very dim view of guns full stop. I will see to it that you will face punishment of the highest degree that the law allows. So you better change your attitude very quickly and stop your silent crap"

Michael smirked "No comment"

Davies leaned back in his chair, took a deep breath and continued on "The shop owner told the police that all his guns have long barrels. But the one you were in possession of was a short barrel. So you cut off a bit then. Why? So you could conceal it?"

"No comment"

"Also we've had the forensics report. Seems the shots within the cartridges had been removed. Know anything about that?"

"No comment"

"Now, you see this is what I don't get. You break into a shop, steal a weapon and ammunition. You could do all sorts with that. Go and commit armed robbery or something similar. But no, you remove the shots from the cartridges therefore making them non lethal. Then you go to the busiest street in the city and make as much attention as possible. Did you want to be arrested or something? Because I at least want to know what made you decide to go ahead with what you did tonight"

"No comment" Michael repeated.

Davies paused. He wasn't to sure how to proceed, in all likelihood any question would be answered with silence. From his years of experience if someone wanted to get attention they would bang on about it till they were blue in the face. The person in front of him, just didn't fall into that category of person. It didn't make sense and Davies really did not like that.

In a quick move he hit the stop button.

"Put that back on right now" Michael demanded.

"Oh so you do speak. So then, why? Just tell me that. Man to man. Why did you do it"

Michael paused. Gathered his thoughts. He gave the look that he was trying to decide whether to say or not. But it was just a bluff "When I was in the custody suite, did the custody sergeant log me on the PNC?" Michael referred to the National Police Computer.

"Of course. So?"

"Well then you've got about under two hours before somebody with special paperwork will barge in and take me away. There are things going on that you cannot get involved in. That's all your getting from me"

Michael quickly reached across and hit the record button and the three second long tone filled the room again.

"Tape restarted after malfunction. Can you confirm that please?"

"Confirmed" Michael replied.

"So then, where were we?" Davies asked and the interview carried on. Lot's of the same question and the same answer.

Back in the Autobot base, Baines was sat at one on the computers next to the ground bridge controls. He was trawling the news websites for anything that could have been Michael.

"Hey, Raphael" He called for the young boy who was busy away typing away at his laptop doing his homework at the other end of the desk. Raf looked over his laptop, waiting for what the admiral had to say to him "I hear your good at computers? Could you help me out for a second?"

"Sure" Raf replied.

He got off his office chair and walked over to Baines "What's the problem?"

"I'm trying to find anything on the internet that might have some connection as to how Michael will give himself up to the police. I need to know as soon as possible. Anything you can do to help speed up the search on the web?"

Raf thought about for a few seconds until an idea formed in his mind. As soon as it did he reached for the computer and started working away.

"What I can do is set up a algorithm that will detect what certain criteria you put in so-"

"Look, please don't try to explain it to me" Baines cut off the boy "I'm not as computer literate as you. I can barely manage at making a text so, just do what you need do and don't explain. I simply won't understand you"

"Sorry" Raf got busy at typing away.

"Don't apologize, not your fault I'm an old fogey who doesn't know these things"

Raf type away and got on with it without explaining. Baines watched closely to see if he could learn a thing or two, but the young boy was quick, very quick.

"Why haven't you got a job yet? You work faster than most technical officer's I know" Baines said. Raf didn't reply, he was too engrossed with his work.

"Hear we are" The boy spoke. He moved aside so Baines could see "This has just appeared on the internet moments ago"

Baines read the news article. It was very sketchy in details, very short and brief but it was enough.

"Well, I think this is what we're looking for. I'll wait for more information first. Thanks Raphael"

Michael was laying on a mattress in his cell. DCI Davies had got bored of getting no answers to any of his questions so he had Michael put back in his cell ready to be interviewed in the morning. But Michael was sure he wasn't going to be in the station by then. He laid back, using his hand to cushion his head. During the evening he had heard others being put in other cells. Most were drunk and making a lot of noise and being abusive to the police. But they were not his concern. They broke the law, pure and simple. They'd be interviewed in the morning and most likely be realised on bail or set free with fines or cautions, some would be transferred to the prison on remand if they weren't given bail. Michael was glad he stayed awake during his law lectures at the academy, after listening to a Bulgarian trying to explain it, made it all that much harder.

His thoughts were stopped by the shutter of the door being lowered by the duty custody sergeant.

"Alright butt? Someone here to see you likes" He said in a thick South Wales accent.

Michael sat up and swung his feet on the mattress and to the floor.

"Yeah, alright boss. I'm all proper tidy like, so you can them in" Michael replied in a similar accent.

The shutter closed and the door was unlocked, the sound of the lock being turned was very loud. The door opened and the sergeant stood in the doorway. He checked the cell just in case Michael had planned something, when he satisfied he stepped aside while still holding the door and the person who took the sergeants place was Barnaby wearing yet another boring light grey suit.

"Hello again Mr Rickers" He said. He stepped into the cell and with a simple gesture, he dismissed the sergeant who left the door open.

"Why are you here?" Michael asked. He didn't get up. Just sat on the mattress.

"Trying to do my job. It's hard to keep a tribunal going without the defendant there. I'm here to get you back to London as soon as. So if your ready to go, we can going straight away"

"You mean to get in a prison as soon as" Michael murmured.

"Look, I know you don't like me. I'd be the same, but I'm only doing my job. The Home Office sent me to represent them in the tribunal. It's nothing personal, but we all do what we have to do"

"Tell me, who in the Home Office started this?" Michael asked.

"You think I'm going to tell you. Well I ain't. Now get up and we'll be on our way"

Michael huffed and got up. Barnaby smiled and walked out the cell first with Michael in tow. They walked down the small corridor and to the metal cage door. The sergeant was waiting for them. He unlocked the door and let the two through. The sergeant led them to the desk and began the process and releasing Michael. A few forms had to be filled in and signed. All of Michaels possessions were given back, expect for the shotgun and rounds or anything else that might have been considered an offensive weapon.

After the two were directed through to the front entrance on the station. Outside the air was cold and the ground was wet after another rain shower had fallen over the city. On the tarmac waiting was a silver BMW 5 series. The driver in a black slim cut suit got out of the car and opened the back nearside door. Barnaby slid in first and slid across to the other side and Michael got in after him. The driver closed the door and went round the front and got in the drivers seat. The engine was already running and the car glided down the deserted wide street.

Back at the Autobot base Baines was flicking through channels on the TV. He was clearly frustrated by it, so much he was getting prepared to throw the remote at the screen.

"Damn it, how many channels are there?" He thought aloud.

It was at that moment Bulkhead roared into the base, the heavy metal music blasting out from his cabin carrying a very animated and lively Japanese teenager. Said teenager practically leaped out from Bulkhead and made a dash for it up to the steps to the humans living platform.

The two partners were discussing what their plans were, more dune bashing, monster truck rallies or music.

Baines blanked them out as he tried to find the channel he was looking for.

Miko stopped when she noticed the Admiral flicking channels quickly. It was a very unusual sight. Something that needing investigating.

"So, whatcha doing?" She asked carefully.

"How many channels are on this thing?"

"You wanna watch TV? Wicked. I know a channel that showing a demolition derby right now"

"No!" Baines shouted out of frustration. Miko was shocked by his sudden outburst. Baines saw what he did and immediately apologized "I'm sorry. No, I'm looking for a UK news channel"

"Oh, erm. Well that's easy enough" Miko said holding her hand out for the remote. The admiral handed in over and she quickly pulled up a menu and pulled up the list of news channels on offer.

"I've got a few here... do the BBC have that many news channel's?" She asked looking at three channels on display.

"That right. Can you put the top one on please"

Miko selected the 24 hour channel "Soo, don't watch much TV eh?"

"Haven't got the time, plus don't have it at sea so I got use to not having it" He answered in a short simple way.

"I couldn't imagine not having TV, my life would be officially over"

Baines looked away from the screen for a moment. He patted on the seat asking the teenage girl to sit.

Miko was worried she had said something wrong and was about to get a telling off. She sat on the edge of seat, back straight and hands resting on her knees.

"When I was your age, we only had one TV in the house, it only had three channels, all in black and white and it started during breakfast and would end at ten at night on the dot. That was it. Not many children of my generation watched TV. We did many other stuff out on the street. So there is more to life than TV and video games. So your life wouldn't be officially over. It would be a liberation. So don't just sit there, get out and muck about while you still have the freedom of not having to work, because once you become old enough to work, you'll never have that time again. You understand what I'm saying?"

Miko slowly nodded.

"Good. Now if wouldn't mind" Baines gave a short smile. The girl got up and went over to catch up with Bulkhead now with a bit more to think about.

Baines watched the news till he saw the article he read online earlier. For the moment the news was focusing on the recent budget set out by the Chancellor of the Exchequer and yet even more defence cuts. Not the news he really want to know about. The Rear Admiral already gone to the Vice Admiral deputy chief of staff of the navy and the thought of another meeting with him wasn't pleasing. But another matter for another time.

Then he saw the news that he was interested in for the time being. He listened intently catching all the details that was know so far and the speculative rumours. But there was one piece of information he wanted to see spread all over the news, sadly it was not to be. It would have to do.

He watched more and more with the news going onto over stories and and coming back to the one he was interested in. Again no change and the cycle of news kept going round and round. Soon his mobile rang and quickly he answered the the call.

The next morning in London outside the hotel in Westminster Baines' black Jaguar pulled up outside with a white minibus following up behind it. Baines got out from his car while the passengers on the minibus got out as well. The group led by the admiral walked up the steps into the hotel foyer. The group filed inside and stood in the centre. There was a grey suit on guard by the lift. Baines followed by the holograms of Optimus and Elita approached to the lift.

The grey suit side stepped in front of the lift door "I'm sorry, only one can see him at a time"

Baines was fuming mad, it was bad enough asked been searched the first time, but this pushed him over the edge. With both his hands he grabbed the grey suit by the lapels and threw the man to one side who lost his footing and slid across the tile floor. Other grey suits ran over to assist the one on the floor while another tried to stop anyone from going into the lift.

The admiral pointed at him "Don't, just don't"

The man stepped away from the door and allowed the three in the lift.

Baines, Optimus and Elita rode the lift to the floor where Michael was being held. They walked the corridor to his door where another man in a grey suit was on guard. Baines rapped the door and few moments later Michael opened it.

There was no greeting, just silence. Baines let the other two go in first the looked to the suit of guard.

"Stand over there" He pointed to the opposite side of the door "I so much as find you trying to listen in and I'll have the red caps here before you could make any excuse" The way it was said led to suggest that it wasn't an empty threat. The man did as order without fuss. Baines slipped through the door and closed it behind him.

"You want a cuppa?" Michael asked.

"Sure, get that kettle boiling"

Michael stepped over to the kitchen worktop and picked up the kettle then took it over to the small bathroom, put it under the tap and fill it with water and back to the worktop then set it to boil.

"So how did I do?" Michael asked.

"Well, you got to national television level. But the police haven't given the press much to work with so you didn't get plastered all over the media. But you did good anyhow. I only hope they saw it, whomever they are"

Michael put a teabag in a mug and pour the hot water in with it "Well I hope it was worth a few hours in the cells. So what happens now?"

Optimus answered that one "We go back to where we were before. We continue with the hearing and we prove your innocence"

"How? How are we gonna do that? If they can get around a code five what chance do I have?"

"We've got help" Elita said, she walked over to Michael rubbing his shoulder then went to finish making the tea. Straining the teabag and getting the milk out of the fridge adding that to the tea and handing it over to Baines.

"Grand" Baines accepted the mug taking a sip.

"He was able to ask the MI5 director of operations to give evidence" Elita explained.

Michael's mouth hung open. He looked at Elita then at Baines.

"Control? How?"

Baines drank some more "You have your ways Michael. So do I"

Michaels laughed in a restrained tittered way.

Baines finished his mug "Well, lets get down there and finish this off shall we"

The four went for the door. Baines went first and found the man on guard standing opposite the door. They walked down the corridor and shuffled into the lift. They rode it down to the foyer and shuffled out of it and made there way towards the others waiting for them. The grey suits didn't try to intervene, not with a admiral on a short fuse with them.

As Baines had requested, the others appeared not to be overjoyed at seeing Michael again, maintaining the illusion to whomever might be watching. But soon enough they were all ushered into the tribunal room and slowly everyone took their seats.

Once again just after them Mr Barnaby shuffled in quietly and took his seat without a word and got his papers out of his fake leather briefcase.

The double doors opened and the three panel members entered with everyone standing up. The three took their seats and everyone followed suit.

Major General Simmons inspected everyone in the room "Well I can say it's good to see a full attendance, despite recent events. I don't wish to know the reasons as to why and quite frankly I don't care. That will be a matter for the police and the Home Office" He looked in the direction of Baines "I believe you have witness you wish to cross reference?"

Baines stood up from his chair "Yes general, I do. I wish to call up the operations director of MI5"

The major general signalled to the man guarding the door to open the door. The guard did as commanded and let a fifty something year old man into the tribunal room.

He walked towards the witness box and gave a quick glance to the hologram of Arcee sitting in the group on the opposite side. He took his position behind the isolated table and waited.

The Major General spoke to the man "Now I understand that you need to keep secrets as part of your job so if you feel that anything you say might be of a problem for current operational reason then you reserve the right to say nothing. Is that understood?"

"Completely"

Simmons looked back at Baines and gestured him to start his cross examination.


	12. Chapter 12

Baines stood up and smiled over to the MI5 director "Thanks for coming, I am fully aware as to how busy you are. So, I'll start by asking. Do you know Michael Rickers?"

The witness looked at Michael then at Baines "Yes I know him. I've met him on a few occasions"

"And what is your opinion of him generally? How does he seem to you? Rational? Logical?"

"Well, his methods seem to show a sense of logic but he does sometimes acts upon emotion. I doubt I could ever say he is of a complete stable rational mind and I would go on to say that he can so easily become a danger to the general public"

Baines was stunned. His eyes grew wide and his head tilted to one side. This wasn't what they had discussed beforehand. He needed to ask something else and try an hope it wasn't noticed.

"So even if that is how you think of him generally. I might ask how he performs out on the field? Was of good use for the service? As in create another way in which the desired goal could be reached?"

"I won't doubt for a moment that he can hold his own in a fist fight. I suppose a military background in one way or another does that to anybody. I should know and you would probably know that too, admiral. Though in respect to good use for MI5, that's where I have to stop you. I know that his father worked with MI6 in the Cold War and did a few operation with 5. However I'm afraid I have to say that Michael has never worked for or on behalf of the service at any point in time"

"What!" Baines shouted out. Michael and most of the group were on their feet. There was commotion and noise from everyone.

"SILENCE!" The Major General roared. The room fell silent "All of you sit down"

Everyone sat as instructed except for the MI5 director as he had no seat. Simmons looked around and waited till he was satisfied that there was order.

"Rear Admiral Baines, you may continue your examination"

Baines stood up and nodded to the Major General. His face was sullen, he didn't know where to go from this. He stood but looked at the table in front of him. He looked at his papers for inspiration but got none. He wiped his face his his left hand to ponder a bit a longer.

"Ok" He started. Everyone in the public gallery watched on in trepidation. Baines took a nice long breath. "In my papers here I have example after example of cases where Michael has done work for MI5 plus I have his bank statement showing where you paid in after the success of those missions. This is proof that he has worked for you. Am I wrong? Also I may remind you of the consequences if you are found to be lying"

Baines picked up sheets of paper and held them out on display. One of men standing on guard quickly approached the admiral, took the papers off him and handed over to the director in the witness stand. The director took his time to read over the documents and read them a second time and a third to be sure of there contents. The room was silent with only the sound of paper ruffling.

Baines hands were sweaty. Everyone was now relying on him to turn this whole thing around. Michael stared blankly at the table, he was still in a state of shock. His face was turning pale and his eyes were wide and vacant.

The director held a sheet in each hand and quickly scanned one then the other and back again.

"Hmm" He murmured.

With each hand Baines rubbed the palm with his fingers to wipe the sweat. He licked his lips and swallowed. His eyes blinking more than average. All coping strategies to dealing with stress, but they hardly worked. His mind was in overdrive and was having a hard time making sensible and rational thoughts.

"Right, having looked at this now I do see that there has been deposits in this account, and they do coincide with the dates on the other document as you say"

Baines took a sigh of relief and so everyone else, but it was premature .

"But, there is a major problem here. The account where the money has come from is not used and has never been used by MI5. Also I have no recollection of these supposed missions"

"So what you saying? I'm lying?" Baines asked incredulously.

"Not you, him" He pointed at Michael "That man is a cold hearted killer who bullies and intimidates who he likes, when he likes and shows no remorse or respect for anyone but himself. And he thinks he can get away with it because he comes up with these elaborate stories of working with the security services. He is a cold blooded murderer plain and simple"

Miko jumped up from her seat "You double crosser!" She hissed as she raced toward the witness box. She didn't get far as one of the grey suits got in the way and grabbed her.

"Get her out of here" Simmons ordered. He looked at the over animated teenager. "You control your temper young lady. Cool off outside and you'll be allowed back in once you can prove you can keep a lid on that temper of yours"

He told the grey suit to take her away. Bulkhead's hologram and June got out of their seats and excused themselves to the foyer as well.

Simmons addressed the admiral again "Do you have any further questions?"

Baines stared at the director in utter disbelief "No, sir. I don't" he sat back down defeated and damn right angry.

Simmons gestured to Barnaby. He could sense that something definitely wasn't right but he was unable to do anything about it. He had to stay impartial which meant he couldn't question whether the witness was lying as that would imply a bias to one side.

Barnaby got up and gave a nice warm smile to the MI5 director "So, you say that Mr Rickers has never worked for the security services?"

"That is correct"

"I too have this list here of all the cases when Mr Rickers supposedly worked for you. Nearly all of these cases revolves around the death of certain individuals. So if you were to say that he did work for you, would that mean he had been assassinating people for the security services?"

"That would be the case. Though I would like to stress that we are bound by international law from both the United Nations and the European Union which both have charters of human rights. Both charters start with the right to life. That means we cannot and do not go out to kill those, not matter how bad or evil they are. So the notion that we would employ anybody to kill is absurd"

"Looking at the list, these are certain individuals that you had under surveillance. May I ask the reason behind that?"

"Most of them on the list are big time criminals who dealt with class A drugs and weapons smuggling. One is a human trafficking ring leader bringing in people from mostly Romania to the UK to be used in further crimes. Some are known potential terrorist by AQ and other networks we are concerned about, but mostly crime related"

"And the last one on the list. The former Carbombain military dictator Abdul Fakkadi. What was the purpose of watching him?"

"Where do I start? A self proclaimed supreme leader of a failed state, threatening international shipping on the former country's coastline. After the country was broken up we were concerned about where he went and what he would go on to do next"

"But was there a need to silence him for good?"

"No, he lead a fanatical faction yes, but all they were was just words, nothing more"

"So Michael was never instructed to eliminate him?"

"That is correct"

Baines shot up from his seat "I have to object to this. The facts behind the death of Abdul Fakkadi was never discovered. Their was no proof that Michael made the killing shot"

"But the bullet was a NATO round. Was it not?" Barnaby countered.

"Still doesn't proof anything. Was the gun that fired the round ever traced? No" He addressed the panel "I want it to be noted that this is not evidence and it should be struck off from the record. This is merely hearsay, not proof of any wrong doing. There is no evidence that Michael was at the scene or had the gun or fired the killing shot"

The Major General looked at the papers in front of him on his desk "I too am familiar with that particular case and I have to agree with you admiral" He looked and stared at Barnaby "What you are insinuating is not actual evidence. So I will instruct you to cease this line of questioning and move on"

"Sorry, sir" Barnaby apologized to the panel then turned his attention back to the witness "So forgetting about that particular case, we can say for sure that he was behind the deaths of all the others and he did not in fact have any form of approval from you or MI5?"

"That is completely correct"

"So there we have it" Barnaby said to the whole room "This is solid proof that Michael is not only a dangerous criminal, but he has created a web of lies so big it has fooled everyone in the gallery. Also it shows that he poses a real danger to the general public so I recommend to the panel that they send this case onwards to the criminal court to be put under public trial"

Barnaby sat down, looking all smug. Baines couldn't stop glaring at both him and the MI5 director.

The three panel members conferred. Simmons addressed the witness "We have no questions for you. So you are free to go"

The director bowed and silently made his exit.

"Is their any more evidence that either side would like to present at this point?" Simmons asked.

Both Baines and Barnaby had no more to give.

"Well then I would like to adjourn this hearing while we deliberate and come do a decision"

The three panel members got up from their seats along with everyone else and the three marched out to the double doors.

"Get out of here before I loose my patients with you" Baines threatened Barnaby.

"You do that and I'll have you for assault" Barnaby grinned as he packed his papers into his fake leather brief case "Has anyone ever told you that you are a bad loser?" He picked up his briefcase and trotted off towards the door and left.

Baines knew better than to let his emotions get the better of him. He looked back at Michael. His eyes were cold and dark, his fists were clenched tight.

"Michael? You okay?" Baines asked.

Michael said nothing.

"Lets go back to your room shall we?"

Back up on the forth floor in the room, Michael was sat on the end of the bed silent. His back slumped over, his head rested in his hands.

"Whoever they are, they have a very effective way of turning people" Baines commented, standing in front of the window, looking out. The sky was still grey "He told me he was going to say the exact opposite to what he just said back down there"

"Fat lot of good that did" Michael grumbled.

Elita sat down next to Michael on the bed "Surely there must be something you can do?" She asked the admiral.

"Like what? He was supposed to be the star witness. I can't come up with anything that can counter balance that"

"Surely we can make him see reason and change his mind"

"He won't"

"What makes you so sure?"

"If he did, then he would be admitting that he was lying. That in itself would start a whole new tribunal that would decide whether he was telling the truth in other cases. He might as well resign if he did that. Whatever made him change his mind means more to him than his own job and reputation"

Optimus leaned against a wall "What do you think will happen now?"

Baines turned around to face them all "Most likely is they will do as Mr Barnaby suggested and send the case onto the courts. It'll go straight to the magistrates who will immediately defer it to the crown court. However this time it won't be private, his face will be all over the news and I fear he might not get a full and frank fair trial"

"So we must find out who is behind this before it goes further" Optimus said.

"Considering how busy the magistrates can be, it could take a week, maybe a bit longer till they will have a chance to see this case. After that it might as well be game over"

There was a knock at the door. Baines went over opened it sharply.

A grey suit was there "Sir, the panel have reconvened"

"Thank you" Baines replied and promptly shut the door back in front of him.

Baines stepped back toward the centre of the room "Time to go" He told Michael.

Elita rubbed Michaels shoulder.

Everyone was back in the tribunal room. Baines and Barnaby sat at their places as before along the long table opposite the panel. The Autobot's holograms and the rest of the humans were sat in the row of seats while Michael was stood dead centre between them all. His body straight, shoes touched together, his white cap tucked under his left arm.

"Cadet Rickers. This tribunal was established to look into the reasons behind why you destroyed a classified file and to work out whether you are deemed a risk to the general public. We have seen and listened to the evidence put before us carefully and with great detail" Simmons paused. "In light of what we have seen we have decided that you pose a threat to the safety and well being of the people of this country and we will send this case onto the Crown Prosecution Service and let them decide whether they believe there is a case to be heard in court"

Their was a various amount of reactions from the gallery, Raff cried with Jack and Miko comforting him, June was in tears herself. Fowler was stoical. The holograms hung their heads in pity and remorse. Baines was blank, no emotion. He knew it was coming.

"Further more. Until a date is finalized for a court hearing, it is the conclusion of this panel that you Cadet Rickers are to be taken from this place and held in remand at Her Majesties Prison Southwark and not to be granted bail until given so by the magistrates court"

Michael hung his head as two police officers quietly stepped up behind Michael. One took his cap off him as the other placed hand cuffs on behind Michael's back.

The police officers guided Michael out of the square and towards the double doors and into the foyer. Barnaby gave a quick smile at Michael as he passed.

The Autobots and the others including Baines got up and followed Michael out into the foyer. They watched as Michael was led out of the building into the street. Outside waiting parked up on the street was a Metropolitan Police van. The rear door and the cage was open and ready. Michael was led down the steps and toward the back of the van. He stepped up and slid into the cage and sat on a bench. The officers moved back out and slammed the cage closed. Michael gave one pleading look to the others before the back doors were slammed shut. It was a face that simply said _help. _

The officers got in the front and the van drove off with a car escort waiting at the end of the street. The sirens wailed and yelped as they raced off into the busy London traffic.

The children burst into tears. Seeing a friend so cruelly taken away was too much for them.

Baines shook his head. It shouldn't have happened. They outsmarted him. They knew what he was going to do. They had succeeded and he was still nowhere closer to finding out who they were.

"We'll get him back admiral" Fowler spoke coming to stand beside him.

"I so hope you are right Mr Fowler. I so hope you are"

June was shepherding the children back inside the hotel with the holograms following. Baines and Fowler had decided to get out of the cold as well and they too started to follow the rest back inside.

Baines' mobile rang. He huffed, now was not the best of times to be getting a call.

"Yes" He answered.

"When?" He asked with a with a sense of urgency.

"Well who sent it?" He listened to the reply.

"Right, I'll be there as soon as" He hung up.

He quickly caught up with the others inside the foyer "Optimus, Elita" He called, they stopped for what he wanted "You need to come with me right now. You too Fowler"

They didn't argue and the four or them quickly headed back into the street.

"What do we do?" Arcee called to Baines.

"Stay here, go back to base. Your call" He shouted back while passing through the door. Arcee didn't know what to make of it.

The four got to Baines' black Jaguar. They got in with Optimus riding up front with Elita and Fowler in the back. Baines started the car up and pulled off down the street.


	13. Chapter 13

The black Jaguar drove north up Whitehall passing through the very heart of British power. Nearly all the buildings along the road was a government department. Fowler watched it all go by from the back of Baines' car. The Treasury on the left then the Cenotaph on the right splitting the road followed closely by the newly built Women of World War II memorial. They passed the gated junction of Downing Street on the left. As patriotic as he was, he had to admire the history of the buildings and landmarks he was seeing. Part of him had wished he'd brought along a camera. It wasn't every day an Ex-Ranger like him would be passing through such a historic and famous place.

Baines negotiated the busy traffic, he took in his stride as he had done so many times before, though he took great care in making sure not to scratch his prized possession. They passed the MOD building along with the Wales Office on the right and the Scotland Office on the left. Baines turned off Whitehall and headed east on Horse Guards Avenue. Half way along the side of the Old War Office was a discreet entrance of an archway. Baines pulled off the street and stopped just short of the metal bollards blocking the entrance. He leaned forward to see the CCTV camera placed on the first floor balcony on the stone building focus on the car. A few moments later the metal bollards slowly descended into the ground allowing access. Baines drove very slowly through the archway just wide enough for the Jaguar. He eased the car into the central courtyard and circled around the group of other vehicles and parked in his allocated space. All four got out and without a word spoken between them Baines led them over the the east side of the building. They passed through the big old oak door and came to the security post that stood between the doorway and the rest of the marble hall.

"Good day, sir" The guard said. She sat behind the raised desk and excepted the photo card that was Baines security pass.

"Good day to you as well. These three are with me. No weapons and hold the same clearances as I do. No ID on them but I can vouch for them"

She inspected the ID card as standard and was satisfied. She handed in back "Okay, that is no problem sir"

She got up from her seat reaching for a hand held metal detector and stepped around the desk. Baines stood with his arms out as she scanned him, then scanned the other three exactly the same.

"Okay, all good here. Good day to all" She said and allowed them access.

"Thank you"

The four walked the distance across the hall to the staircase with their footwear clacking and clopping. The staircase ascended up then split in two directions looping around the edge of the hall. They climbed the first section and up to the left, looped around on the north side of the hall where halfway along the side being the start of a corridor.

The three followed Baines down the corridor with various other people shuffling back and fore along the corridor between rooms. Most were naval personnel in uniform. All gave a short salute to the Rear Admiral as he passed along. It was clear on their faces they knew to respect him.

After a lengthy walk they came to an unambiguous wooden oak door. Their was a small golden plaque nailed the the door at eye level.

_ Rear Admiral Colin Baines OBE_

_Director Submarines _

Fowler read the plaque and then it dawned on him just how senior Baines was.

Baines opened the door and stepped into his front office and the others followed straight in behind him. Sitting behind a cluttered old mahogany desk was Baines' assistant. She was becoming elderly, the same age as or maybe older than Baines himself was. She quickly got up seeing the arrival of the rear admiral.

"Sir" She greeted, slightly surprised by his arrival.

"Hello again" He politely replied "So where is it?"

She shuffled around her cluttered desk and moved over to another door leading through to Baines' personal office. She went in with Baines following "The delivery was a special one from GCHQ. Seemed very urgent. They wanted to hand it to you personally, but you weren't here off course so I had to explain where you were so-" She rattled out quickly in an almost stutter.

"Stop" Baines said. "Just tell me where it is now" He said slowly and calmly.

"Sorry, it's just been very busy here" She said. Without another word she stepped over to Baines' desk and from a neatly stacked pile of letters she pulled out a half A4 size envelope made of modern white paper with a hand written address on it with no stamp. She handed it over to Baines with a sad smile.

"How is he?" She asked.

The others looked at each other and shrugged and stepped into the office silently.

Baines struggled to answer at first stuttering "He's been put in remand. He's being send to Southwark Prison as we speak"

"Poor lad"

It was only then did she recognize the existence of the other three. She quickly stepped over to them with a hand out to greet them "I'm so sorry. How do you do?" She shook each of there hands.

"This is my assistance Margaret. She's been helping me since I stopped going to sea" Baines introduced her. Baines didn't introduce the others to Margaret which she knew to mean she wasn't to know who they were so she never asked their identity.

"Would you care for tea or coffee?" She asked them. Optimus and Elita declined.

Fowler gave the admiral a quick glance, Baines subtly nodded "I'll have a coffee, white, no sugar"

Baines looked at the envelope for a moment to study it closely and without looking up said to Margaret "I'll have tea please, same as always"

"Very well sir" She left Baines' office and out of the front office and turned right down the corridor.

Baines walked around his big desk and slumped in his leather chair. "Mr Fowler, would you mind closing the door please?"

Fowler did as instructed and pushed the heavy oak door closed. He looked back at the room and observed everything on display. Many old painting on the walls of sailing warships from a bygone era. On the various cabinets, cupboards and small tables was many display models of submarines, some new most of them were of decommissioned classes. Some were cross sections showing how they were constructed.

Baines saw the others still standing "Please, take a seat. We might be here for a while" He gestured to the two chairs set on the other side of his desk and another few put to one side of his office. Elita and Optimus sat opposite to Baines while Fowler sat by himself and studied the office more.

Baines opened the envelope carefully. Inside was a single piece of A4 paper that was folded twice to fit inside the rectangular envelope. He opened a draw in his desk and pulled out his reading glasses and read the letter carefully.

Fowler took notice of photo's that were framed. Most were black and whites of previous Rear Admirals who had once held this office all sat in front of the camera smiling and proud with rows of medals displayed on the left side of their chests. They were all small twenty by twenty frames. The last few in the row the quality of the photo got better and became colour with the very last being Baines himself. He looked along the wall and their was a much bigger photo set in a gold painted pine fourty eight by thirty six frame.

"You've met the Queen?" He asked the admiral.

"Yes" Baines replied without looking away from the letter "When I was made Rear Admiral. Also I was knighted by her as well and I've met her on many other special occasions. It's an occupational hazard of the job" He joked and carried on reading the letter.

"Is everything in order Admiral?" Optimus asked.

"One minute. This letter has been encrypted" Baines opened another draw and placed a clean white sheet of A4 paper and from the middle of the desk he picked up his black fountain pen and began to decode the letter.

The door quietly opened again and Margaret came in holding a tray. She softly floated over to the admiral's desk and off loaded a small white china cup and matching saucer with a pot of tea brewing and a small jar of milk. She left the tray on the desk as she picked up a much larger cup of coffee made to how Fowler had ask and she handed it over to him as he graciously accepted it.

She picked up the tray again and waited for a moment.

"Thank you Margaret" Baines said simply.

"Privacy?" She asked.

"Yes, please"

She turned to the door and quietly stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

With one hand he pour the tea into the cup and then followed it with the milk. While with the other he was writing away as he decoded the letter.

"Hmm" Baines started "It's a letter of apology. Also it's a place for a meet"

"Who from?" Elita asked.

Baines looked up from his desk at her "Who do you think?"

"Control?"

Baines nodded.

"So where and when?" Fowler asked the crucial question.

"If I've decoded properly then it's out of London. I think it's referring to an old farm near Radwinter, Essex. Might be abandoned if he wants to meet there.

"So then, what are we waiting for?" Fowler got up ready to get going.

"Hold your horses Mr Fowler" Baines said "He doesn't want to meet for another three hours from now. Besides he wants a reply before he goes himself as he doesn't want to be waiting needlessly. So before we do anything else I have to write a reply and send that to him then we will get going"

Baines again got another piece of paper from a draw and started to write a reply. Fowler sat back down knowing that they weren't going anywhere soon.

"I'm sorry you're bored Mr Fowler. I would let you go for a wonder but we can't have a Yank roaming the place by himself. If you want more coffee you can ask Margaret for more"

"No I'm fine" Fowler replied.

Michael had been transferred to HMP Southwalk without incident. He'd kept quiet the whole way. He had been let out from the cage in the back of the van and led inside to the remand wing of the prison. His details were taken and was searched for weapons and drugs. He was given a set of clothes which he got changed into and he handed over his uniform. He was given the does and don'ts while in the prison. He didn't argue about any of them as he just wanted to get it over with. They led him into the wing and to his new cell. The old brickwork was painted white, a bunk bed in the corner with a wash basin and toilet in another with a little desktop running along the other side and a tiny window with bars across it. Michael sighed and heavy sigh, he climbed to the top bunk seeing it had more headroom. He laid down his feet and head touched each end.

"So you must be me cell mate" Came a voice. Michael sat up to see a young man that seemed the same age as himself. He was skinny, pale but look like the type to be in prison regularly. Michael didn't want anything to do with him. He looked like a petty time criminal, possibly a former drug addict which was something Michael didn't like.

"So what's your name mate?" He asked.

"Tinker bell" Michael answered coldly.

"Huh. Me name's Sam" He stepped into the cell and reached out to shake Michael's hand. Michael said nothing and did nothing. Sam took his hand back looking sheepish. "I'm in because I broke a sus-sus-sus" He stuttered trying to remember "Suspended sentence. The cops have it in for me, they say I is a nuisance. But I told them that I ain't doing nothing wrong. So what you in for?"

Michael slowly sat up and properly faced Sam then studied him for a moment "I think you language skills is shit" He said "And if you really want to know I'm in for multiple murder"

"What's that mean?" Sam asked.

"Are you completely stupid? Did you go to school?"

Sam didn't shake his head or nod either. It said enough to Michael.

"Fine then seeing you must be completely thick I'll tell you simply. I'm in because they believe I killed lot's of people"

Sam's face was filled with dread, he was sharing a cell with a serial killer "Are you going to kill me too?"

"Why? Have you giving me a reason to?"

Sam quickly shook his head.

"Well then, I have no intention of killing you. My name is Michael" He reached out his hand. Sam slowly shook his hand now completely terrified. Michael grinned, he wouldn't be getting any trouble from this guy.

Baines had send the reply to Control via a special mail to GCHQ. They had departed from Baines' London office and drove to a location to bridge back to the Autobot base. Baines had informed the others of developments, the reaction was confusion. It didn't make sense as to why the MI5 director would have anything to say to Baines after what he just did in Westminster.

"So, what do you expect he'll have to say?" Ratchet asked as he stood next to the main base computer, leaning on a railing.

Baines was sat on one of the computer desks "To be honest, I don't know what to expect any more. First a Russian spy from my past turns up from out of the blue for reasons I still don't know then Control does an completely unexpected U-turn while giving evidence. For all I know, he could meeting to gloat or explain why"

Ratchet murmured as a response as he looked away.

"What's the weather going to be in Essex?"

Ratchet pushed himself off the side of the raised area and stepped to the computer and did a quick check.

"Eighty percent chance of precipitation. Temperature with lows of ten degrees Celsius and highs of fifteen with light winds from the north east"

"So, cold wet weather, great" Baines said sarcastically.

Their was still plenty of time to wait before meeting the MI5 director. Baines had so many questions for him, but it was mostly why? Why did he shop Michael? Why did he go over in fine detail with him before then say the exact opposite? The more he thought about it the more increasingly angry he became. He would try to cool his temper down but it wasn't working.

Then the time came to leave for the county of Essex. As a precautions, Optimus had decided that himself along with Arcee and Elita would accompany him in case it was a set up. Whatever Control might have been planning, the presence of three Autobots would put a stop to it.

The three Autobots transformed and lined up in front of the ground bridge as Baines got in his own car. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and one by one they drove through the swirling wall of light.

The clouds had got thicker in the last few hours and they had started to dump heavy rain over the county of Essex. The ground bridge opened up onto a single carriage road in the flat countryside. Optimus came out first at speed closely followed by his second in command Arcee then Elita and Baines came through last with the portal closing in on itself. The Autobots shot on a head so they could check the meeting place before Baines got there.

Optimus has pushing the hedgerows aside with the displaced air as he struggled to keep to the side of the road. This road was not made for lorries or trucks. The other two stuck close behind him as they travelled along the wet road. They approached the junction to the farm they were headed to. Optimus had to take it very slow as it was a tight fit. He took his time along the very bumpy muddy road as his suspension bounced a lot with trying to get good traction from the tyres. Arcee actively going around the bumps and deep puddles with Elita having to do the same.

"Couldn't have pick a better huh?" Arcee quipped.

"I'm sure Control has his reasons for wanting to meet here" Optimus replied.

They rolled down the muddy track and came to a small collections of abandoned buildings. There was the old farmhouse which had fallen to disrepair along with a few other structures which was unidentifiable and a barn made of corrugated metal. Parked in front of the barn was a black saloon. The drivers door opened and out came Control wearing a cream colour trench coat. He stood by his car without saying a word.

The Autobots transformed and scanned the area in case of a trap. They found none.

Optimus raised his contacted Baines who wasn't far behind "It is safe for you to enter"

They all stood in the pouring rain getting wet quickly. Controls trench coat had quickly changed to a darker colour. From the muddy track came Baines' black Jaguar it's headlights made a cone shape through the rain drops. It rose and fell to the surface of the track as it approached the farm. He eased it between the standing Autobots and parked a few meter directly in front of Control's car. The engine died and the light grew dim.

Baines got out from his car and slammed the door behind him. He put his white uniform cap on and briskly walked around the front of his car and towards Control.

"Never trust a spook!" He yelled.

He stepped right up to Control and grabbed his trench coat at the front and slammed him on the side of the other car.

"WHY!" He barked "TELL ME!"

He slammed Control repeatedly against the side of the car with great force, his anger had overwhelmed him.

"I had no choice"

"WHO!" Baines said in his rage "WHO DIDN'T GIVE YOU A CHOICE?"

Control said nothing.

"WHO?!"

Again nothing. Baines let go of him and punched him hard in the jaw and kept on hitting him till he was in the mud. Optimus quickly stepped in and dragged the Admiral back.

"That's enough" Optimus told him.

With his other hand he helped Control get to his feet.

"Now it's time for some answers here" Optimus started taking command of the situation. With a gentle flick, Optimus moved Baines away to give Control some space so both would cool down. Baines shook the rain of his coat as he stepped away. The Autobot waited patiently but Elita was having a tough time doing so, she was desperate for answers as much as anyone else.

"Who was it?" Elita said, no having no longer being patient.

"Well it's hard to explain you see... it's..." Control was struggling to give a straight answer.

Elita stomped over and bent down eye level with Control and roared "WHO!"

Control was thrown back in shock and fear, his arms raised up in front of him to defend himself.

"Megatron!" He shouted as if pleading not to be harmed. The three Autobots and Baines didn't believe what they were hearing.

"It was Megatron" Control repeated.


	14. Chapter 14

"Megatron?" Elita asked to be sure she had just heard was what she thought she heard.

"That's right" Control answered.

Baines stepped towards Control "Since when?"

"The Decepticons kidnapped me just before I was to give evidence. They forced me to change my statement that would ensure that Michael would be convicted"

"They weren't there in the room when you said it. You didn't have to go through with it" Baines told him.

"Oh they made very sure I would"

"How?"

"You been watching the news? That British spy that was uncovered in the US recently. That was them"

"I don't see how that connects to the Decepticons, why would they care about something like that?"

Control was irritated by the fact Baines wasn't understanding "They leaked the information on the web. I resisted their traditional means of trying to turn me but they changed tactics and hacked the MI5 servers. Did it in no time at all and picked through it till they found something to work with"

Baines turned around, resting one hand on Control's car while the other scratched the back of his head, it was all starting to make sense.

"They black mailed you?" Baines said rather than asked.

"They can leak more stuff whenever they wish. So that is why I did what I did"

Optimus crouched down to speak with Control "If Megatron has indeed leaked sensitive information and threatens to do so again, then why are you taking such a great risk in meeting with us?"

"Don't worry about the risks. I wanted to meet here because this area is nice a flat with only hedgerows to hide behind. I doubt there are any Decepticons around" Control struggled to keep a straight face at that last part "I wanted you to know what you were up against. I didn't want you barking up the wrong tree"

"So why not go back, tell them you had to lie" Arcee asked standing by her commanders side.

"No way. I do that and they might as well release the entire database" Control countered.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Well they have their inside man watching everything I do of course" He said as if they were aware of the fact. The stunned faces told him otherwise.

"Really? You don't even know that? My god your seriously lacking behind"

"To what do you refer?" Optimus asked.

"Mr Barnaby. He's their inside man" Control stated very clearly.

"Him?" Elita asked "Really?"

"Yes, really. I don't know why or how or what relationship he has with them is. But he is working for them. I can't help you any more for now"

Baines stepped closer to Control till they were inches nose to nose. His face said one thing_ 'Is it?'_

"That's all I can do for now. I can't risk losing more assets. I had a simple choice, give up Michael who really is a deniable asset or give up everything else? You'd do the same Admiral"

"You sure there is nothing more you can do?" Baines asked coldly.

Control knew what he meant. He raised his hands up "No, I won't until I'm sure the Decepticons know I didn't tip you off. You need to appear to have worked this out by yourself. I'm not putting my people at risk. Until you can make a credible claim that you know the Decepticons are the perpetrators to this whole thing, only then will I stand up and back you up. But not before then"

Baines took a long breath "You still owe me. Don't forget who got your team out. Russian sonar nets are easy to pass through, especially both ways. I didn't have to do it, but I did anyway"

"I still remember that. But the risk I face is even greater than back then. I will pay my debt soon, but not right now"

Baines stepped back. This fists were clenched, he didn't like it but knew he had to agree with it.

"Fine" Baines eventually replied. He turned away and headed back to his car and got out of the rain.

Optimus considered the options as he and Arcee transformed to leave. Though Elita wasn't done yet. She transformed back into vehicle mode and activated her hologram which stepped out into the rain.

Control saw this and watched the hologram approach.

The hologram's dress turned from a light shade of pink to a darker shaded as it got increasingly wet from the rain. The matching high heel shoes were getting mud all over them. The hologram being careful stepping across the uneven ground.

"I have to admire Ratchet's work on our holograms. Before we could only use them to imitate humans driving our vehicle forms to blend in. Now we can interacted with humans like we couldn't before" She explained as she stepped right up to Control's face "Now it means I can do this" Before Control could react she landed a quick sharp jab to his stomach. He grabbed his abdomen has he was inhaled sharply. Then for good measure she kicked him with her pink high heels between his legs to which he vented out a cry of pain as he collapsed to his knees and rolled onto his back in the mud.

Then the hologram walked back to her vehicle form, got back inside and melted from existence. The pink sports car's engine fired up and slowly followed the other back towards the road.

Control slowly got back onto his feet to see the red glow of rear lights disappear in the driving rain. He grunted in frustration and kicked an imaginary object before getting back in his own black saloon.

"The Decepticons?" Ratchet said in shock "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would Megatron bother trying to get Michael locked up?"

Optimus looked at the faces in the base, Baines had remained silent since they had returned. He was still struggling to grasp hold of the fact.

"We already know that Megatron has made attempts to dispose of Michael in the past and failed. So it would stand to reason that he has now decided to take a different approach to achieve the same aim. This way will not ensure Michael's demise, but it would put him out of the picture indefinitely and it would seem that is enough for Megatron"

"So Megatron has a serious gripe against Michael?" Folwer asked. Optimus merely nodded as a reply. "Michael must have done or said something to really irritated the 'con" Fowler said mostly to himself.

"I would imagine that threatening to kill Megatron and his inner circle would be sufficient" Optimus clarified.

Optimus carried on to explain to the rest of the team the full details. The most shocking part for them was learning that Mr Barnaby was the Decepticon's inside man.

"So what's the plan now?" Jack asked the Autobot leader, who in turn looked to the Admiral.

Baines came out of his day dream to see all eyes on him. He looked at each and everyone of them. He was expecting someone else would make the decision instead, apparently not.

"We confront this head on" Baines started "No more treading carefully. We find Barnaby and we get the information out of him. When we have a signed confession that he has been working on the Decepticons behalf, we bring that to the tribunal panel and order the release of Michael. And we'll have to act quickly before he is put up before court"

Optimus looked to his medic "Ratchet, see if it is possible to get a fix on Mr Barnaby's current location"

Ratchet stepped up to the main base computer and did a quick location fix on Barnaby's mobile phone. The search took less than twenty seconds which was down to the fact that mobiles will constantly make a connection to the nearest network cell once every few minutes. So the longest it would ever take to locate one would be a very short time, that's if a mobile phone is in a cell and not out of range and not switched off.

"He's at his address of residence, in an outlining town from the city of London" Was Ratchet's answer.

He displayed it on a map on the giant screens for all to see.

"Reading?" Fowler said, confused at the name and saying it wrong.

"It's pronounced as redding" Baines corrected. "Takes about half an hour to get to Paddington railway station on the train from there. Big town, nothing special other than it's commuter distance to the city"

"So we gonna bring him here or what?" Miko asked excitedly at the chance of some action. There hadn't been much action lately so she was desperate at the chance of any.

Baines couldn't answer that question. The base wasn't under his command, so he glanced the question to who the base was under the command of.

Optimus without hesitation agreed "We will bring him here. That way we can talk to him being sure the Decpticons cannot get involved in any way. But we will have to take precautions to ensure the safety of the base"

Baines gave his plan of action "Ok, this is what we're gonna do. We are going to locate Barnaby's exact location which is most likely at his home. I'm going to hazard a guess that the Con's are watching that place to so we'll have to somehow lure him away from his home and when he is deemed far enough we'll make a grab for him, check him for any bugs and bring him here"

"Kidnap him?" Fowler wanted to confirm. Baines nodded.

"Can we come?" Miko asked.

"Miko, I don't think that's wise" Bulkhead interjected, his concern for the safety of the child in his charge.

"Actually Bulkhead, I think it would be a wise idea" Baines contradicted.

"Huh?"

"We need to track him, the more people on the ground the better. She can take a role of merely observing, and when things hot up she'll be far enough from any harm. Maybe you two can team up?"

Miko face beamed in excitement. For once she was going to be allowed to go into action.

Baines spoke to the two boys "Well if you want to as well, I don't have a problem. But don't think you have to, I won't think any less of you if you decline"

"That's okay sir" Jack said "Michael helped me before when I was in trouble, and I know he'd do the same for me"

Raf nodded, probably was going to say the same thing.

"Well that's sorted then" Baines said "If you're ready to go, let's get going"

Baines followed the children down the steps, as they raced to their guardian's as he went back to his Jaguar again.

Optimus declined to go this time, stating his vehicle form would stand out too much in a densely populated area. June also declined as she had not long finished her shift at the hospital. Baines understood both their reasons. He climbed into his car and prepared to follow the others through the groundbridge portal.

Back at HMP Southwark the prisoners were put in their cells for the night. Michael laid in his bunk under the covers. The clouds had drifted away and the moon shown brightly. He knew it was the only thing he could look at that the Autobots could see as well. He could hear the noise of the prison. Some of the imates were shouting things he couldn't make out. Some were bashing things around and the one that really got to him was the sound of crying.

He'd had time to think about what was going to happen to him. He was sure that he was never ever going to be realised again. His future would be incarceration, never to end. Then a more chilling thought came to mind. If he was to forever remain behind bars, he'd never see the Autobots or the others ever again. He'd never get to see those he considered as family again. But the worst part was that he'd never get to see Elita again, or speak with her, or be held by her loving embrace. He knew she was out there fighting the Decepticons and also fighting to get him out of this imprisonment. Or would she move on? Forget about him knowing he'd never be realised ever again? He tried to think she would strive to set him free. But something deep down was telling him at some point she would have to move on. Would he be abandoned by by the one who'd promise to love and protect him.

The more he thought about it,the worst it got. He kept his sight on the moon, his only connection to her at that moment. His eyes watered and slowly tears rolled down his face as he cried silently. He couldn't bear to feel the pain of been abandoned and left all alone again.

In the town of Reading the team was set up. They had been coordinated by Baines who had gave the orders of where everyone needed to be. He sat in the drivers seat of his old Jaguar with his mobile on the hands free.

"What's happening Miko?" He asked.

Miko was sat in the front passenger seat of Bulkhead. She looked out of the window at a fairly large house. She looked over the stone wall, through the bushes and through a window in the semi detached house. She could see Mr Barnaby inside.

"He's still watching TV" She answered back through her mobile.

"_Okay" _

"_Guys, how long are we going to wait?" _Jack's came through the shared communication link _"It's starting to get chilly outside. I mean we can't wait all night for him to do something" _

"_Have you got any suggestions?" _Baines asked.

"_No"_ Was Jack's reply.

Miko kept an eye on the house. She saw movement. Barnaby got up from his seat and stepped out of view. The TV screen still threw constantly changing light in the room so it was still on which meant he would come back. Miko didn't bother reporting this as Barnaby had done this a few times already and went straight back to watching the television again.

This time was longer than usual, he'd only take no more than a minute or so before, but this time he was hidden from view for quite some time.

But then he came back to view and this time he was putting a coat on and bending down to presumably turn the TV off.

"I don't think you'll need to come up with a plan after all. It looks like he's about to go out"

"_Okay, if he gets in his car then stay with Bulkhead, if not then you'll have to follow him on foot. Bulkhead, stay close to her on either count" _

"As if you had to tell me" Bulkhead said back.

Miko watched from within the warm and safety of her guardian. She waited to see what would happen. The front door opened and the porch light spooled out across the garden. Adding to the soft orange glow of the outdoor light. Barnaby stepped out and closed the blue wooden door behind him loud enough for Miko to hear. He checked the door had locked and padded down the straight paved path. Opened the waist high gate and closed that behind him then walked down the pavement to Miko's left.

"I think he's walking" She said.

"_You know what to do. Be careful Miko"_ Baines told her.

"You ready?" Bulkhead asked her charge with some anxiety.

"Don't worry 'bout me Bulky. If someone wanted to hurt me I know you'll scrap 'em" She answered with were ever youthful flare.

Bulkhead groaned "Just be careful, as the admiral said"

Miko stepped out quietly and waited till she was sure she was out of ear shot of Barnaby. She watched from the cover of her guardian's vehicle mode as Barnaby walked around the corner at the end of the street. She patted the panel of Bulkhead's door and walked around his frame, crossed the empty street and followed Barnaby in the chilly night air.


	15. Chapter 15

Miko drew the thick fabric of her coat as the cold temperatures started to set in. She walked quietly down the pavement with her target in sight. She kept as far from Mr Barnaby as she could but still keep him in sight.

The streets were quiet with an occasional car driving past once every few minutes. She tracked him as he walked down one street, then turned down another and another. She relayed directions to Baines who was keeping track with a A to Z map of the town of Reading. Baines made guesses as to where Barnaby would go and dispatched the others to locations where they could pick up the target and take over following.

Bulkhead followed a street behind at the same speed the humans were walking at. He was concerned about Miko being on her own in the streets at night. His anxiety was worse now with the element of the Con's being thrown into the mix. He knew the young girl had a fearless attitude but he would never willingly let her into danger. He couldn't bare to think what would happen to her if the Decepticons should kidnap her. So he kept as close as possible without blowing the mission.

Barnaby walked down another street. Miko had been following now for ten minutes and was starting to get frustrated.

"He's turning left on..." She looked for the road sign "Kilnsea road"

"_Kilnsea Road" _Baines confirmed back through the shared communication link.

She continued down the street, keeping a good sight on Barnaby till it became clear where he was headed.

"Looks like he's going to the local store"

"_Okay. Go inside and see what he does"_ Baines told her.

"Sure thing" She trotted off down towards the local shop.

Barnaby stepped inside the store with Miko closing in following seconds behind. She glanced quickly where he was and she immediately went somewhere else. The shop floor was rectangular with the four small aisles running the length of the floor. The door was to the left corner when coming in. Barnaby walked straight down the first one. Miko took the second. She spied through the shelves to see what he was doing. She observed as he went to the milk. She stopped parallel to him to see what his next move was.

She whispered into her mobile "Dude, his getting milk"

"_Miko, never again on any circumstance must you call me dude" _Baines relied with a slight hint of humour in his voice. Baines grinned and suppressed a giggle in his car.

Miko watched as Barnaby picked up a four pint bottle of semi-skimmed milk then walked back the way he came and swooped passed the end of the aisles to the till.

"I think that's all he came for. It looks like he's about to pay" Miko informed.

"_Right okay. Everyone proceed to the nearest exit route from the shop. Miko I want you to head back to Bulkhead" _

"What?! No way!" She protested in a whisper.

"_I'm sorry what?" _Baines said, amazed that someone would defy his orders.

"I need to stay here to see if he leaves or not. He could make a run out the back way" she countered.

Baines smacked himself on the forehead. He blamed his error of judgement on getting old_ "Sorry, you're right. When he leaves then come back to Bulkhead. Understood?"_

"Okay" She manoeuvred down the aisle to get a view of Barnaby. He was at the till. The cashier scanned the milk, then Barnaby pointed to but a lottery scratch card. The cashier took one from the display and scanned that too. Barnaby handed over a ten pound note which the cashier accepted. Miko watched as the cashier sorted the change and gave that back to Barnaby. The two exchanged a pleasant smile and short chat the whole time. Miko guessed Barnaby came here often.

Barnaby left for the door. Miko made sure she wasn't spotted by turning her face at the right moment towards a shelf of sweets and chocolates. Barnaby didn't even register she was there.

Miko turned back again to see him leave. She had the mobile ready to say he was heading back, but Barnaby went through the door and carried on down the road.

"He's not going back. He's still going down the street" She told Baines.

"_Get back to Bulkhead now" _Baines instructed.

"Sorry need to see where he's going" Miko replied.

"_Miko!" _

Baines was annoyed. If she did something stupid, who knew what could happen.

"_Jack, get there now" _

"On it" Jack said back.

Jack was standing next to Arcee a few streets away getting cold.

"Hop on partner" Arcee instructed.

Jack climbed on and put on his helmet and the two took off towards Kilnsea road. Arcee raced down one street, then another at break neck speed. She understood the importance of getting there as fast as possible. They got to the end of Kilnsea road and Arcee pulled up at the junction.

"This is as far as I go. You'll have to walk it from here"

Jack removed his helmet and dismounted. And started to walk down Kilnsea road.

"Watch yourself" Arcee warned.

"Don't worry about me" Jack said back.

Jack kept to the shadows, trying to keep out of the light from the street lamps. The air was still cold as ever, the short burst of speed riding on Arcee only made him colder. But he fought through the cold. He could see the glare of a row of stores emitting light out into the orange glow. In front of the stores was a figure of a lone man. Clearly it had to be Barnaby.

Jack stopped where he was and hid behind a parked car. He crouched low enough to stay out of sight but not too much to see over the car roof. Barnaby got closer, he was approximately twenty yards away on the opposite side of the street. Barnaby walked past a fish and chip shop, then the closed post office and another unidentifiable store, maybe a charity shop Jack guessed. Then Barnaby stopped and stepped through the door of the next store.

Then he saw Miko appear from behind another parked car roughly the same distance from the other side of the store.

"Sir, he's gone into another store" Jack said to his mobile.

"_Which one?"_ Baines asked.

Jack looked at the shop front, the name was fairly obvious as to what the shop sold.

"It's a liquor store by the look of it"

"_Right okay. Best not go in, both of you. I don't think I should have to explain why. Just stay put and wait. I doubt he'll be long. I don't think he's an alcoholic"_ Baines joked which brought a wave of quiet giggles across the communication link.

The two stayed where they were. The night was still cold and showed no sign of getting warmer. The orange glow did nothing to remedy that so both were starting to freeze which caused both of them to start moving around on the spot in order to warm up. In these few minutes Baines instructed the others to move in close. Bulkhead had pulled onto the street and parked up close to Miko's position. Arcee stayed where she was and was joined by Baines parked up in his Jag. On the other end of the road Bumblebee was parked up carrying Raf and Fowler.

"_Okay everyone. We're all getting cold now and I've had enough. When he comes out we'll strike"_ Baines commanded. Nobody disagreed.

Jack and Miko watched the door. Nobody else had gone in or out. Jack checked the time, Barnaby had been in there for five minutes. Must have been deciding what wine to get he presumed. Jack didn't know why, but would have imagined Barnaby as a wine drinker.

But he had to stop thinking as the door opened and out stepped Barnaby.

"He's leaving the liquor store now" Jack told everyone.

"_Okay. Jack, Miko. Make him know we're here" _Baines told them.

Jack and Miko stepped out from their hiding spots and crossed the street and towards their target. So far they hadn't been spotted. That was due to Barnaby checking his receipt. When he stuffed it in the plastic carrier looked back again and saw two kids standing in front of him, both seemed cross about something.

He recognized them but couldn't where from at first. The boy he seemed to ordinary and boring to be remembered, but the girl he certainly remembered. The black hair with pink highlights and pig tails were unmistakable. The it clicked the hotel, the tribunal. She had been sitting in the public gallery and kicked off having to be removed. All this went through his head in no more than two seconds. When under pressure the brain can sometimes work wonders. They were there for him and they weren't exactly looking for legal advice.

He lunged at them, pushing them aside. Both fell onto the floor and he made a run for it.

"Guy's he's running for it" Jack shouted knowing the others would hear through his phone.

It did. Everyone moved in. Bulkhead getting there first. Speeding down the street, mounting the pavement, blocking Barnaby's path. Barnaby dropped his bag, and glass smashed as it hit the paving slabs. He ran at Bulkhead and vaulted over the bonnet and continued sprinting.

"Scrap" Bulkhead cursed. Jack and Miko ran toward him hoping to catch up. Bulkhead opened his rear passenger door. "Get in" The two knew not to argue.

Arcee shot down the street with her hologram activated followed by the old Jaguar XJ MkIII. Arcee intercepted and did the same. Mounting the pavement. But she made a mistake. Barnaby dived between two parked cars and ran across the road.

Slam! Barnaby was struck by Baines' car. He rolled along the bonnet and up the windscreen and rolled back down again as Baines' slammed on the brakes. Barnaby rolled off and back on his feet and continued to leg it.

Baines cut the engine, took the keys out, got out of the car and made chase. Baines may have been getting on a bit but he wasn't slow on his feet either.

"STOP!" He commanded.

Arcee backed up and again shot down the street. Impressed with Baines' speed.

Bumblebee drove down the road from the other end and stopped short before having a head on collision with Arcee. Fowler jumped out and dived in front of Barnaby and tackled him to the floor. Both men struggled with Barnaby on top. Fowler tried to twist him round and put him to the floor but was met with an elbow to the face. Instinctively Fowler let go. No amount of training will change your bodies natural reaction. But before Barnaby could get up, Baines slammed into him and took him to the floor right next to Fowler. Fowler just got up and grabbed one of Barnaby's arms and locked it to the floor. This made it easier for Baines who did the same and the two quickly subdued the escaping man. Both of them had a knee on Barnaby's back with each hand holding down an arm and a leg. Then got their breaths back.

"Nice one Bill"

"You too"

Barnaby was hurling a mouth full of abuse at the two. Both ignore it.

Raf got out from Bumblebee holding a bag and a pair of hand cuffs. He handed them to Fowler one at a time. Fowler slapped the hand cuff to the left arm and forced the arm back and Baines brought the other closer to which Fowler slapped the other cuff on. They got the bag and lifted Barnaby's head by holding the jaw and put the bag on. Barnaby panicked when his sight was robbed from him. The two lifted Barnaby to his feet and dragged him over to Bulkhead who was ready to receive the prisoner. Miko got in the front seat with Fowler staying in the back with Barnaby. Jack and Raf returned to their guardians and Baines jogged back to his own car. When all were ready they all tore down the street towards their bridging location.

This had been a very horrible experience for Barnaby. Since that bag had been put over his head he had no idea what was going on. He was picked up and dragged over and shoved into a vehicle. Where it went afterwards he had no idea. He heard the the worst music to ever pass his ears while he was in the vehicle. He could guess it was the girls idea to play it. He had no idea where they were taking him or why. Nobody said anything in the vehicle for the time it was moving. But they didn't go far. He guessed they had driving to a place outside of Reading but no further than that. The vehicle stopped, where he had no idea. He was dragged out most likely by the dark skinned yank he guess. But then what he heard made no sense to him. He heard voices of others, but there voices sounded strange, he couldn't tell what it was that made it so, but it just sounded odd. But he could hear the sound completely alien to him. The sound of things moving, metal moving across metal or something similar. And metallic footsteps. He heard that sound before. He had a much better idea of what was going on. But he still had no idea of where he was.

He was dragged around to another place. The sound of his own steps told him he was inside a large place. He guessed in was an aircraft hanger but it was too warm inside. This only confused him more. Suddenly he was stopped and forced to sit on a chair to which he was tied to and was left there.

He was left alone for quite some time. He was starting to panic. Were they going to come back? What were they going to do if they did? His breathing became slightly erratic, a cold sweat came out and his heart pumped faster and harder. His body was preparing to fight whatever was coming. He had no idea how long he was left there. It could have five minutes or an hour.

Then he heard someone walking up towards him. Who? No idea. The person stopped right next to him and through the bag he could see a bright light was switched on. The bag was roughly removed and his eyes were blinded. He squinted but could only make out the shape of a person. Who? Still no idea.

"Where am I?" Barnaby demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want the truth" Came Baines' voice.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. The truth"

Barnaby's sight slowly adjusted to the light and he saw Baines standing over him, then he stepped back and retrieved a chair that was close by. A simple metal chair usually seen outside cafés and restaurants.

Baines reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a cheap clear plastic lighter.

"You smoke?" Baines asked casually. Barnaby shook his head. Baines shrugged and lit a cigarette and started to smoke it.

"So tell me about who you work for. What sort of relationship do you share with them? Are you equal or are you an underling?"

"What? Who?" Barnaby's mind was all over the place.

"Who you work for. The ones that are making you do this"

"The- the Home Office?"

"No, not the Home Office. I'm talking about the Decepticons"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Baines took a long drag and breathed out slowly "So that's how you want to play it?"

Barnaby didn't reply. His mind was still frantic.

"MEGATRON!" Baines yelled "TELL ME ABOUT MEGATRON!"

"I don't know what you mean!" Barnaby shouted back. Both were starting to get angry.

"Look let's cut to the chase shall we? We know you are working for the Decepticons. Don't deny it any more. I want this whole matter over and done with as soon as possible. Because you know as well as I do that Michael has been put in prison because Megatron wanted it so, not for public safety"

Barnaby said nothing.

Baines asked many more questions but Barnaby refused to even speak.

"So, not saying anything now?" Baines asked, getting tired of asking.

Barnaby said nothing.

"We'll see about that" Baines finished his cigarette and stubbed it out on the floor and walked away into the darkness. Once again Barnaby was left by himself in the light. Where? No idea.

Barnaby was stuck to the chair. He tried to stand up and see if he could drag the chair and find a way out but the chair was a lot heavier than it first seemed so it hurt his wrists too much. He sat back down and did all he could do, wait.

A few minutes later, or so it seemed, Baines had returned but a sound of metal footsteps said he wasn't alone. The floor shook as a metal giant approached Barnaby. Both came into the light. Barnaby's attention was totally on the giant. He knew about Cybertronain's, Decepticons and Autobots. But he had no idea who the Cybertronian was standing before him was. From the impression Megatron had given he expected Autobots to be on the small side. The red and blue Autobot blew that idea out of the water.

"This is Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. I believe you know all about him. I'm sure Megatron has filled you in?" Baines could see the utter shock on Barnaby's face.

"What is it? Never seen a Cybertronian before? Or were you expecting him to be smaller?"

Barnaby didn't hear what Baines said.

"Optimus, he's all yours" Baines stepped aside.

Optimus crouched down to see Barnaby more clearly. His optics were tight his mouth formed an angry frown. With tremendous force he punched the concrete floor forming a crater right in front of Barnaby, who yelped in fear. He was told how Autobots were never aggressive and were very passive. He was beginning to think if it was all a lie.

"Why?" Optimus asked, his voice was harsh and full of anger, but was tempered at the same time.

Barnaby trembled. His mouth was dried up and couldn't find his voice.

"Why?" Optimus asked again, his self control was dropping ever so slightly.

"Why, what?" Barnaby managed to speak.

"Why you have placed yourself with the Decepticons?" Optimus spat out the last word.

"I, I don't know what you-"

"WHY!?" Optimus bellowed. It terrified Barnaby who tried desperately breaking his cuffs. "WHY HAVE YOU PLACED YOURSELF WITH THE DECEPTICONS!?"

"Please-please you have to understand. I didn't want to. They made me"

Optimus transformed his right hand into a sword and pointed it very close to Barnaby's chest. All in one swift motion, as if he was going to do it anyway.

"Not good enough" Optimus said coldly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author'****s**** Note **

Well this will be my last update for a short while I'm afraid. On Friday I ship out to join my next ship. I'm flying to Los Angeles, CA to join MV Hyundai Singapore. I'm so excited, I'm flying to the United States. So I'll be on this ship for 4 months but I will finish writing this story and at some point I will finish it. I'll try to upload when I can but I can't make any promises as to when. However if you want to keep up to date on what I'm doing then check out my DeviantART account (Link is on my profile).

Until next time, enjoy.

* * *

Barnaby stared at the massive blade pointed at him. Then he saw the face of Optimus. It was full of anger and hate. Were Autobots dangerous? It didn't make sense, he thought they were compassionate to humans. Or so he was told.

"Please-please don't kill me" He begged.

"Then explain it to me" Optimus told him, his voice dripping with venom.

"Okay, but please can you move it that away?" Barnaby nodded to the blade.

"Only till I'm satisfied"

Barnaby knew not to disagree with a giant robot, let alone one pointing a blade close to his chest. He took a gulp then started to explain "It started a month ago. I've recently went to university to do my masters degree. But as you might know, it costs a lot to do it. Especially at Cambridge. I needed to find a way of getting the money I owe the loan company. So I got a job at the Home Office as a para-legal for one of the junior ministers. The pay should have covered it but then the salary was lowered. So I needed to find new funds then one day I get a letter from an anonymous person"

Optimus listened carefully. His sword unwavering.

"The letter simply said 'Need help to pay back the degree? Call this number and they'll help' and there was a phone number. I called it and it was Megatron who answered the call. He said if I could do him a favour he'd see to it that the Decpeticons would use their technology to wire money to my bank account in a way that would be unnoticeable"

Optimus retracted his sword. Barnaby sighed in relief.

"We have grown tired of the lies that have been said in the past few days. Will you do the honourable thing and admit your guilt in order to free an innocent man?" Optimus asked.

"No I can't. If Megatron finds out..." Barnaby locked up in fear.

"What happens if he does?"

Barnaby whimpered "My children. My two little girls"

Optimus had heard enough and dropped the charade and showed his compassionate side again.

"Know this, we will return to your family and ensure their protection. I will not allow Megatron to bring harm upon your children"

"Y-you will?" Barnaby was confused. He though that he was the Autobot's enemy.

"Yes, as long as you promise to do all you can to free Mr Rickers from prison"

"Y-yes, you have my word. Please help me. I've fallen into a trap and I can't get out"

Optimus stood up and left without saying a word.

Baines left Barnaby where he was and followed the Prime back towards the main control room.

"Thank you for that. I was finding it hard getting through to him" Baines said as he kept up.

"No need. Time is of the essence and I'll do what is required to help our friend"

"You know, you make a very good bad guy. You had me going for a minute"

Optimus smirked for a moment, but kept it to himself.

They carried on down towards the control room until from behind them they heard Barnaby shout at the top of his voice calling them. It sounded urgent and desperate. The two quickly made it back to Barnaby. His mobile was ringing. A simple sharp electronic ringing.

"Please I need to answer that call" He told them.

"Who is it?" Baines asked.

"I don't know. But nobody should be calling me at this time of night"

Baines darted over and quickly released the cuffs binding Barnaby to the chair.

As soon as he could Barnaby reached into his coat pocket and answered his mobile "Hello?"

He said nothing, just listened.

Baines and Optimus knew something wasn't right as every second that past the expression of dread fill Barnaby's face. He shuddered as he heard what was said to him. He made no reply. He just continued to listen. Then he hung up and still said nothing.

"Mr Barnaby?" Optimus spoke gently "Is something wrong?"

Barnaby slowly turned his head up "He's got them. He's got my two little girls"

Both Optimus and Baines were stunned. They guess the Decepticons might find out about what happened tonight, but they did not expect them to act so swiftly.

"Come with me" Optimus told him and showed him the way to the control room.

The three came into the control room with all the others wondering since when was Barnaby allowed to roam the place? They knew that Optimus had made a decision and no one decided to question his judgement.

Alarms blared out across the room before introductions could be made.

"Optimus, it's an incoming message" Ratchet called out but paused when he saw who sent it "It's from Megatron"

There was complete silence from everyone. Nobody knew what to say. A prisoner had just been released and now their most feared enemy was contacting them. What else could happen in such a short space of time?

"Play the message" Optimus ordered.

Ratchet typed on the keyboard and played a video file. The first thing to be seen was Megatron. His face filled the screen and his sinister voice filled the Autobot base.

"Optimus. Hope you are doing well. It would seem that you have taken something that belongs to me. Tell him if he does not returned to my side, then I will have no choice but to inflict plain upon his children. And to prove that I have them" Megatron stepped back from the screen and lifted his right arm and brought a cage into view. Inside the cage was two little girls, no older than ten years old. They clung to each other in there pyjama's and were too frightened to make a sound.

Barnaby saw the screen a collapsed to his knees and sobbed his heart out. Baines and June went over to him to console him in whatever way they could.

"Tell him to make the right decision, for their sake" The message ended.

"Ratchet, see if it is possible to locate his warship" Optimus ordered the medic.

Ratchet went to work trying to find out the location from where the transmission came from. But he didn't get anywhere at all.

"It's not possible, Optimus. The message was bounced across the human internet. It could take weeks to find out"

Raf checked the computers as well seeing if he could do it, but again no luck.

Baines watched this all, then his mind came up with a bright idea. Then he realized no one else had thought of it, which was weird.

"Hang on. Megatron talked to you directly through your mobile just a minute ago. Surely we could use that to pinpoint their position?"

Raf ran over to Barnaby and put he's hand out "Can I have your cell phone?" He asked in a way that wasn't a request.

Barnaby stopped sobbing when a ray of hope was presented. He got it out of his coat pocket and handed it over. Raf ran back over the the computers and pulled it a part and laid out the components on the desk. One part he was interested in was the SIM card. He took the SIM card and slotted it into the appropriate card reader and started to get to work. He brought up the call log and the most recent number wasn't a standard eleven digit number but rather many numbers, letters and symbols. Most likely a Cybertronian communication code that had been translated for the phone to receive messages.

"Well I've managed to decipherer the code" Raf explained to everyone "With this I should be able to write a virus and send it in a message. It should appear as an empty data packet but it should cause the warship's computer to resend it back to us. If it does then we should be able to get a fix on their position"

Baines was so impressed he could have grabbed the boy and given him a massive hug. But he settled for saying "Not bad Mr Esquivel"

"Raphael" Optimus addressed the young boy "Are you certain you can pinpoint their location?"

Raf looked up to the Prime "I'm not certain, but very sure it will work"

"That will have to do. Raphael proceed as fast as you can. Ratchet assist him"

Both didn't need to be told twice and got to work.

June led Barnaby over to sit down on the sofa to deal with the shock, her nursing skills kicking in as she assessed the man. His skin was cold and sweaty and looking pale plus the pulse rate was increasing though it was weakening. She sat with him and did what she could to try and resolve it. It wouldn't be life threatening but could cause problems later on. Just the act of sitting down and controlled breathing seemed to help so June decided it would be okay to make Barnaby a cup of tea to help him.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called out "It worked, we've located them. They are over the country called Uganda"

"Ratchet, open a ground bridge"

Ratchet entered the coordinates into the ground bridge control and pulled the lever down which activated the swirling wall of light that was the ground bridge portal.

"Autobots! Roll out!" The five Autobots transformed and charged through the ground bridge.

"Transport complete" Ratchet announced to the others.

Baines walked over to check up on Barnaby "Try not to fret. They'll rescue your kids, no shadow of a doubt"

"Is it always like this here?" Barnaby asked quietly, his hands shaking holding a mug of tea.

"Not always. It's like any other military base I've been too. Long periods of boredom punctuated with short bursts of excitement"

The ground bridge portal opened up in one of the many passageways of the Decepticons warship. The five Autobots burst through and transformed taking a defensive stance straight away and assessed the immediate threat. Luck was on their side as they bridged into an empty passageway with no Decepticons patrolling it.

"Autobots, the message was recorded from the bridge. It stands to reason the children will be held there" Optimus informed his team. All nodded in understanding and took off in the direction of the bridge. Arcee and Bumblebee ran on ahead taking point and scouting out hostile contacts. It was a case of run as fast as possible to the next point of cover, check, assess and run to the next point. The other three hung back and checked the rear.

They had determined they were well away from any vital or sensitive parts of the ship which would explain the lack of opposition. But that could only mean one thing. At some point they would come across them and they would in large numbers.

As Arcee and Bumblebee rounded a corner they did come across them.

"Autobots!" A Decepticon trooper shouted out to the other seeing Arcee stick her head around the corner, the trooper pointing for the others to see.

Arcee whipped her head back behind cover "Scrap" She cursed.

The troopers took up position all drawing their weapons ready for a fire fight. The Autobots crowded by the corner preparing to make their move. They couldn't afford to wait as two lives were on the line. They knew the drill, they didn't need to be told how to go about this situation. After centuries of war all of them knew how to get around the problem from experience.

Arcee ran across the corridor junction, laying down fire as she did causing the troopers to take cover. As Arcee got behind cover Bumbleebee did the same taking up the fire keeping the troopers pinned down. As he got to cover the both of them laid down covering fire as the larger Bot's came out of the cover and charged down to the troopers with Optimus taking the lead. Optimus fired as many shots to as many troopers as he could without breaking his stride. Bulkhead and Elita had to take pot shots as they could. Then the two scouts followed up the rear.

The Autobots came into striking distance of the troopers that had been pinned down the entire skirmish. Most were quickly disposed of by the larger three by blade, mace and blaster. But the bulk of the troopers were taken out in mere seconds under the unforgiving Autobot attack. The few that survived either retreated or were laid waste on the floor, left to suffer their injuries.

The Autobots advanced and didn't slow down. The moment they stopped gave the Decepticons the chance to regroup and launch a counter attack which could prove to be fatal to not only themselves but to the two young girls held hostage.

But they didn't stop, they didn't slow their advance as they mercilessly shot down and Decepticon they sighted. But soon they stopped coming across any more. No more Decepticons appeared as if they had all fled.

That could mean only one thing. They were falling back quicker than the Autobots were advancing to make time to set up an ambush. Where would the ambush happen wasn't hard to guess. Either just ahead of them, round the last corner leading straight to the bridge, or in the bridge itself.

Arcee and Bumblebee scouted ahead again to the next corner. They checked and their was no sign of any Decepticons. The ambush had to be in the bridge itself.

Optimus gathered his team "The Decepticons will no doubt put up a fierce defence. The children are at great risk of getting caught in the crossfire. Elita, when we storm the bridge your priority will be seeking the children and covering them straight away and to protect them till we can make our retreat. Everyone else will engage the Decepticons and hold them off for as long as possible"

The team accepted their orders and psyched themselves up for what was about to happen. They took up their positions by the door, Elita was right behind Arcee and Bumblebee, all with blasters at the ready.

Optimus counted down for the attack from three to one. On one it all kicked off. Arcee and Bumblebee lunged at the door and immediately set about shooting at the first Decepticon in their sights. Elita rushed in and visually swept the entire bridge in a fraction of a second. She found her target. The cage was placed upon a plinth set on display from the command post. The two girls trapped inside still hugging each at tightly as possible, scared for their lives. She sprinted the distance from the door to the plinth without any regard for her own safety. She moved so fast no Decepticon could get a shot at her. Her legs pounded the floor to get as much speed as possible. She ran the length of the walkway and got to the plinth and snatched the cage without breaking stride then with the cage secured she jumped off the walkway and ducked for cover. The whole thing from start to finish was only three seconds.

In those three seconds Optimus blasted troopers back as they came in their drones after coming away from their stations.

"OPTIMUS!" Megatron roared as he charged at the Prime, sword drawn for battle. Optimus responded by retracting his left blaster and drawing his left blade and raised it to block Megatron's first strike from above. Then Optimus used his strength to throw the warlord back, turning Megatrons back towards him, then he swung his sword which struck Megatron forcing him to the floor then blasted a trooper attempting to have a go at a sneak attack.

Bulkhead stayed by the door keeping it clear for the retreat while shooting down any Decepticon who made an attempt at retaking the exit.

The two little girls were screaming in terror at Elita, not knowing why the giant robot had snatched them from the plinth.

Elita tried her best to calm them down "I'm not going to hurt you" The girls still screamed for their lives. Elita needed to explain it as simply as possible. She pointed up on the walkway for them to see "Them, evil robots" The she pointed to herself "Me, good robot" It did the trick as the girls went silent, trying to comprehend what was said.

"I'm going to get you back to your father" She explained.

"Daddy?" The older of the two bravely asked.

"That's right I'm going to take you back to daddy" Elita made them understand.

Optimus kept Megatron at bay while the two scouts repelled the troopers. They had only been in for twenty seconds and reinforcements were immanent.

"Autobots! Fall back!" Optimus ordered.

Elita hefted the cage up and sprinted along the lower level and up the steps leading to the exit which the wrecker held open. She carried her passengers through the exit with Optimus and the two scouts holding back the remaining Decepticons as they retreated back with the rest of the team then all escape through the door and made a run for it. They were in their for a total of thirty seconds.

The team rushed away from the bridge through the corridors making as much distance between them and the Decepticons.

"Ratchet, open a ground bridge" Optimus ordered the medic urgently.

Within seconds a ground bridge portal opened right in front of them. They didn't hang around as they all ran through with the portal winking shut before any Decepticons could follow them through.

The others at the base waited anxiously for the team to come back through the ground bridge. First was Bulkhead followed closely by Elita carrying the precious cargo of the two little girls. Then the other three followed up with the ground bridge cycling down.

Barnaby saw the cage Elita held, his face was full of joy and elation as he jumped up and bounded down the stairs and towards where Elita was setting the cage down on the floor.

She prized the top of the cage off and reached in for the two girls. She set her palm flat for them to get on but they were still clearly nervous.

Elita gave them her most reassuring smile "Don't be scared, I don't want to hurt you"

The girls looked at each other then slowly crawled onto Elita's hand then were gently lifted up and out of their cage and set down next to it.

"Daddy!" Both cried out as say ran toward their father and the base was given the joy of the sight of parent and children reunited. Barnaby's two girls hugged him tight as they cried, the event of being held hostage was very traumatic for them.

June came down and quickly gave the two a quick check over for any injuries, but found none then led them up the stairs where they could sit down and recover from their ordeal.

Barnaby looked up to the Prime "I'll do all I can to help Michael. I can't thank you enough"

"The best place to start is to speak with the operations director at MI5. It was he who led us to you. He will change is statement if you tell him to do so"

"Don't worry, I will do that" Barnaby replied before shooting back to his children, he couldn't bare to be away from them for another moment.

He bounded up the stairs and crushed them to him on the sofa as he gave them reassuring words.

Elita stepped up close to the edge where the sofa was "If you want I can take them over to where they can be bedded down for the night, give them time to rest?"

He looked at his two girls. He needed to make calls now and get things rolling for Michael's release. It was the least he could could do for the Autobots.

"Okay" He then told his two girls "Now, you go with the nice robot. She will find you a place where you can sleep in piece without big nasty robots scaring you"

Elita laid her palms flat on the platform where the two girls could get on. They sat in the centre of her hands then Elita carefully carried them away down a corridor where extra sleeping area's for humans were located.

Their was an old room filled with stacked up army beds and covers and pillows ready to accommodate a small squadron of soldiers. Elita set the two down and got together a bed for each of them. She set them tight against each other in a corner. The girls took their shoes off and climbed into their temporary bed and settling down quickly. Elita laid down next to them using her body to form a fourth wall, closing them in. With her free hand she tucked them in one at a time and made sure they were comfortable.

"Sweet dreams you two. I'll keep you safe tonight. No evil robots will come and snatch you while I'm here" She reassured them again and watch as both quickly fell sound asleep. She smiled then slowly frowned. Watching them sleeping reminded her of watching over her own charge. He wasn't here, he was still locked up in prison. She couldn't bare being without him, not being their for him, to tell him all was going to be okay.

_'Soon'_ She kept reminding herself. _'Soon, I'll have him back'. _

That thought made everything feel better.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

Well I'm away again at sea. I'm currently sitting in the sun in Pusan, South Korea and I can safely say no war has started yet. The ship changes route so I don't know when I will have an opportunity to upload more chapters in the near future. But anyhow I'm alive and well and enjoying myself.

So for now... enjoy

* * *

Barnaby put the phone back down after lengthy talks between the Home Office, the prison service, the members of the tribunal panel in the dead of night. It took a lot of convicting just to get people to even talk, let alone discuss reconvening the tribunal under what Barnaby said was special circumstances. But in the end he put the phone back down and sighed.

"Okay" He started to talk and fill the Autobots and the rest in with what the news was "Well it's been decided that the tribunal will be set up again" Sounds of joy erupted from the base "However" Barnaby cut the celebrations short "They don't want to release Michael from the prison because they still believe he is a dangerous person, plus it is not essential that he be present at first. So until the whole thing comes to an end, he will stay where he is"

The general mood had suddenly shot up then a moment later ebbed. Things were happening but a member of the team was still to be kept from them for a further amount of time.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my brain is still working on British time and back home it's well into the night. So I'm going to see my girls and be with them at this time" Barnaby walked away from the desks next to the main base computer, past the human recreation area on the raised platform, walked down the steps and down the corridor where Elita took the young children to where they could sleep.

"So he's not coming back just yet" June thought aloud.

"Best not tell Elita" Miko butted in "She'd go mad when she finds out"

Optimus gave the young Japanese girl a look that made her regret saying that remark. Miko looked down in shame, she know she had overstepped a sensitive line.

"For the time being we will go back as to how we were before. We will monitor for any Decepticon activity and will patrol for any new energon deposits. There is nothing more we can do for our friend at this time" Optimus told the team before walking off down another corridor for reasons that were unknown to the others.

The team broke away from the area immediately around the main computer and went to other places around the control room.

Fowler looked at the Admiral to guess what he would do next. He looked dejected which surprised the federal agent, surely Baines should be at least happy. They were nearly there.

"Something playing in your mind?" Fowler asked.

"There are still too many unanswered questions in all this" Baines said.

"What questions?"

"For starters. If Megatron was behind all this, why bring up Shmelev? What possible reason would there be for Megatron to bring up something from my past? How does Megatron even know about that? But the biggest question of all is how did Megatron even get the tribunal set up at all? It couldn't be Barnaby, he couldn't set it up. He was there to make sure Michael was sent down. So who else is on Megatron's payroll?"

Fowler considered the questions and he too found it all troubling, but he had no answers right then "We'll deal with that on another day. For now lets just focus on getting Michael out of jail"

"Yeah, your probably right"

Barnaby walked down the corridor where his children were sleeping under the guard of Elita. He felt a great deal better as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. For weeks he lived in fear of the Decepticons threatening the lives of his children and now he knew he could escape and breakaway from the Decepticons knowing his children would be protected. He only wanted to provide for his family, not put them in mortal danger. He had never intended to let things get so bad for him. So after weeks of deep anxiety he could now relax and it made him feel so much better.

He smiled when he saw how Elita was protecting his little girls. She physically encircled them with her body making sure no one got to them. Making as little noise as possible he set up another bed nearby and got in and got some sleep himself safe in the knowledge him and his family were safe from danger.

It was the next day and in Southwalk prison Michael was lined up waiting to get breakfast. He had a light blue plastic tray and matching cup as the line moved along the canteen set-up where the inmates would help themselves to whatever was on offer. Michael had picked up a plastic plate and put on bacon, fried eggs, sausages, baked beans and hash browns. He picked up two slices of toast and a small packet of butter to go with it. From the hot drinks machine he pressed for tea ansd the machine dispensed his portion of the drink. He took his tray over to a table and sat by himself and began to eat his breakfast.

He hadn't been in the remand wing for long but already he was getting an idea of who were the dominant ones. Sat at another table across from him was a gang of five and the identifying of the group leader was unmistakable. Michael had glanced across in their direction a few times and it was immediately apparent they were looking at him. Sometimes having the stature that Michael had was useful but sometimes it was his biggest weakness. Being six foot eight made him stand out anywhere and no more so than in prison. Michael was quite obviously a strong person so anyone in the wing who was the top dog would not take too kindly to a small giant coming into their domain.

Michael kept to himself and tried to ignore the stares from the gang on the other table. The tea was as he imagined, it tasted awful. The gang got up from their seats and walked slowly across to Michael. He ignored them even more by spreading butter on his toast and ripping a piece off and getting some tomato sauce on it from the baked beans. The five sat around Michael without making a word. Three sat on the other remaining chairs while the other two sat on each end on the table.

"So you're in for murder I hear?" The one sat next to Michael said. Michael didn't look at him and drank more of the tea "So you think your a tough guy huh?"

Michael put the cup back on the table and shifted in his seat to look at the gang leader "So you must be the brains then, that's right I'm being charged for murder and yes I suppose that would make a tough guy. Got a problem with that?" Michael asked bluntly.

The lead guy's slim jaw line face changed to the place between shock and amusement. He hadn't been challenged in the wing before, a chance to prove this superiority. He slowly stood up from the seat trying to taller than Michael "You think your a joker huh? You think you can make fun of me?"

Michael just shrugged.

The gang leader shoved Michael hard in the shoulder "I said don't make fun of me. I run this place, what I say goes"

Michael just sat there for a moment and decided his next action. Trying to be nice wasn't going to work, this was a prison full of not nice people. If they couldn't be nice outside then they sure as hell wouldn't be nice inside.

"Touch me again... I dare you"

The gang jeered the threat. The gang leader looked at his crew and then at Michael. It was five against one. The odds were stacked against Michael massively. He was up for a fight, he liked fighting. Him and his whole gang liked fighting and it was why they were prison. He grinned then for a laugh went to poke Michael again. Then all hell broke loose.

Michael's right hand shot out and slammed the poking hand hard on to the table. The other hand formed a fist and reached across and punched the gang leader square in the face and broke his nose. Then the hand that had first grabbed the poking hand let go then formed a fist and Michael drove that straight in to the guy sitting on the end of the table to his left and used all the power in his arm and the weight of his body into it. The guy was thrown off the table. As Michael stood up the left hand went for the next victim, the guy on the end of the table to Michael's right. Again a big swooping motion using muscle power and momentum that too threw the other guy off the table. Then with one last motion Michael grabbed his tray throwing his breakfast off it and swung it across the last two sat across from him. The tray hit the left guy's head that careered into the right guy's head like dominoes and the two were thrown unconscious. The impact to the sides of there skulls caused massive concussion which resulted in the two going down like lead balloons.

The whole thing happened so fast the five man gang had no chance to fight back. It was if they were all hit by a speeding car. From the first grab of the poking hand right up to the domino effect of the last two heads all took just under a fraction of two seconds. Start to finish.

After he was done he inspected what has around him. Five men who were attempting to put Michael in his place were now strewn out on the floor. Two knocked out, two recovering and slowly climbing to feet and the leader curled up on the floor with his hands over his face covered with blood.

But it didn't end there. It's like in the playground in school that if a fight breaks out then everyone wants to see it and some perhaps want a piece of the action themselves. So before Michael could get himself away from the scene he was swamped by more and more wanting to pick a fight.

One prisoner charged at him, hands out ready to do whatever damage this one could. Michael bent down and lunged with his shoulder and using it to throw the charging prisoner over his shoulder and flat on his back on the floor. As Michael straightened up he failed to notice the fist flying towards his face. It collided with his left eye with tremendous force. With the unmistakeable sound of a bone cracking. He instinctively put his hands over his face and roared out in pain. Then he felt another fist contacting his abdomen and he fell over backwards with the back of his head smacking the floor. Then a moment later a foot kicked his head like a football and he blacked out.

Baines was slouched on the sofa sleeping snoring loudly. The base was dark and quiet and only he was present in the main control room. Everyone was getting needed sleep after the day they all had. But Baines' beauty sleep was harshly interrupted my the ringing of his mobile phone from within his jacket pocket. His head twitched at first, his conscience mind just registering the terribly mashed up tune. Then reality hit him as his eyes shot open and he sat up in the sofa. He stretched his arms and wiped the sleep from his eyes and only then did he really hear his phone ringing. He reached into his pocket, pulled it out, then check the caller ID but didn't recognize the number and then he answered it.

"Admiral Colin Baines" He answered, the tiredness in his voice was evident. He listened to the reply.

"Sorry, who?... What?" Baines said loudly in surprise as he got to his feet.

"What happened and when?" He asked and then listened for a whole minute.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as a I can... No, no. Thanks very much. Bye now" He hung up. He looked at his mobile for a brief moment and quietly muttered to himself "Shit"

"Is something wrong" Optimus said having seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Baines turned around and stared at the prime, how did something so large be so stealthy?

"I need to get back to London right now" Baines replied.

Optimus considered the Admiral for a moment and took a guess that the urgency revolved around the nature of his job so he didn't ask why assuming it would be classified.

"It's Michael" Baines said knowing what the prime was thinking. "There was a riot in the prison and he's in hospital. Sounds bad"

"I will bridge you there now" Optimus stepped over to the ground bridge control. Baines climbed down the stairs and walked over to his car and opened the driver side door.

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything. Don't tell the the others just yet. Let them get their rest" Baines told Optimus then climbed into his car and started up the engine. He put his seat belt on. Pressed down on the clutch pedal and pulled the gear stick towards him and back into reverse. Took the hand brake off as he eased the clutch back up and reversed the car out of its parking space. He stopped the car engage first gear and slowly lined up to the ground bridge.

Opitmus pulled down the lever and fired up the ground bridge filling the space with bright light. Baines drove the car towards the event horizon of the ground bridge portal and disappear from view from the base.

"Where is he off to?" Elita asked Optimus as she emerged from a corridor.

Optimus shut down the ground bridge after confirming a successful transport.

"He was requested back in London for operational reasons" The prime lied, he didn't want to cause his spark mate unnecessary pain if she find out Michael was in hospital.

"Such a busy man" She said in returned.

The two shared a smile which each other.

Baines had driven from the ground bridge point from which they had been using before and had driven into the heart of the city yet again. Crossing Vauxhall bridge over the river Thames to the South bank. Then driving up Albert Embankment and getting stuck in traffic for the roundabout at the Lambeth bridge then it was slow going up Lambeth Palace Road all the way past the Westminster Bridge junction and past the London Eye, Waterloo station and through South Bank and Southwalk. The time it took to drive the distance from the ground bridge point to Guy's Hospital in Southwalk had taken an hour. Would have taken Baines twenty minutes had he taken the tube.

He parked up in the car park outside and headed for the outpatients entrance. He had gone to the information desk and asked for directions to the ward where Michael was at. Another fifteen minutes of walking down corridors and up lifts he finally reached the ward. He approached the nurses station and waited while the nurse finished writing up a note of which Baines had no idea what is was. The nurse then put her pen down and looked up and saw the Admiral standing there.

"Michael Rickers?" Baines asked.

The nurse looked him up and down, most likely trying to understand what the uniform was. Without saying a word she point to Baines left.

"Thank you" Baines said and slowly walked down the male wing of the ward. He walked past the many beds and saw various patients in for all sorts of reasons. But none of them was Michael. At the end of the wing was three isolated rooms two facing each other and the third facing down the length of the wing. Sat outside was a prison officer on a chair looking rather bored.

Baines quicken his pace and proceeded to the isolated rooms and stopped short at the door of the third room. The prison officer got up from his seat and stood in front of the door. He didn't say anything but it was a simple way of saying _'you're not going in'._

"Step aside" Baines told the officer in his authoritative tone.

The prison officer stood there for a moment as he considered what to do and decided to let him in, so he stepped aside and let Baines past.

Baines pushed the door open and stepped in. He saw Michael lying in the bed and the first thing he noticed was a cotton wadding taped over Michael's left eye. Then the second thing he noticed was another prison officer sat on the visitors chair with a extended hand cuff which kept the prison officer and Michael together.

The ECG monitor was beeping steadily in the background and displayed good statistics. Michael was awake and saw the admiral enter the room.

"How you feeling?" Baines asked.

Michael grinned slightly "Never better"

The two shared a quiet laugh.

"So what's the damage then? And how?"

"Some guys tried to put me in my place as it were. So I took a pre-emptive strike and took then all out before they struck me. I didn't consider that others would get involved and I got a fist to my left eye and the rest I don't remember. It looks worse than it is. They sent me for some x ray scans. They said something about slight fractures to the skull around my eye but not enough to be considered dangerous. But they want to keep me in for observation. For the moment I'm blind in my left eye but the doctors are ninety five percent sure I'll get my full vision back in a few days. So nothing serious"

"A walk in the park then?" Baines joked.

Michael cut to the chase and asked the question that was on his mind "So what's been happening? Have you made any progress?"

Baines inhaled and held it for a spell. He looked to the prison officer sat next to the bed.

"You, out" Baines ordered.

There was a confused look on the officers face "I'm sorry?" He asked, making sure he heard what thought he heard.

"Outside, now" Baines clarified for him.

"I'm sorry sir but you need to understand-"

"GET OUT! NOW!" Baines yelled.

"Alright, alright" the officer put his hands up as he stood up. He got his keys from his pocket and undid his end of the cuff and reattached it to the bedside and quickly left the room.

"I'll tell you when you can come back in" Baines told the officer before he closed the door.

Baines looked back to the bed and stared a Michael for a moment "You'll be a free man again very soon" Baines simply said.

Michael looked at Baines, then the door and back at Baines "You're planning on breaking me out I hope?"

"No" Baines answered, Michael nodding "No. We have discovered who is behind this and we have sorted things out. So you should be released in the next day or two"

"Let me guess it was that Shemlev guy? It's the Russians isn't it? It's payback against you. You said you had history with this man. Is that it?"

"No, it's not him, or the Russians. It's not even an internal plot from within Whitehall at all" Baines said and paused.

"So?" Michael said after a few seconds of silence "Who is it then?"

Baines looked away towards a blank bit of wall to his right and then looked back to Michael "It's Megatron" He finally said.

Michael said nothing, he didn't know how to even answer that.

Baines explained the what had transpired "As soon as you were sent away I got a coded message through GCHQ from Control saying he wanted to explain his actions. So myself along with Optimus, Arcee and Elita met up with him at an abandoned farm in Essex and spilled the lot. Megatron is the main reason behind this whole thing and he has made sure you were send down by having Mr Barnaby under his control"

"Barnaby?"

"Indeed. Seems that Megatron is aware of the method of carrot and stick. The carrot being a financial reward of wiring money to Barnaby's account using Cybertronian technology to keep it all under the radar. Though it would seem he more than willing to use the stick"

"The stick being?"

"Barnaby's family" Baines simple answered. Michael's eyebrows raised slightly realising what that meant.

"So how does Control fit into all this?"

"The Decepticons kidnapped him and forced him to change his statement. Just to prove how serious they were they hacked MI5 servers and realised the file on Sandfire"

"I knew that was to do with us somehow. But I didn't see that coming"

"The information from Control was what we needed and we have ensured the protection of Barnaby's family and now we have him on side. We are convening the tribunal soon. Maybe later today or tomorrow and we'll have this whole thing cleared up"

Michael studied the admiral's face and realised there was more "And?" He asked.

"And what?"

"And what else is there. Something tells me there is more"

Baines sighed and walked over and sat on the chair that was still warm. He sighed again and thought about his own doubts.

"There are too many unanswered questions still. The first being who within the Home Office started this tribunal anyway? It sure as hell wasn't Barnaby as he couldn't do so if he wanted to. But also why did Shemlev show up? I don't understand why he appeared. It certainly isn't to do with Megatron. So I want to know why he showed up?"

Baines stood up again and stood at the end of the bed "But for now, we'll work on getting you out and then we can find the answers to those questions"

"So what seemed complicated at first is even more complicated than we first imagined. Fantastic" Michael said.

"Well anyhow I'm going to head back outside now and call the base, let them know how your doing and I'll come back. You want me to get you anything? Bunch of grapes?"

"Grapes? Piss off. You can get me a decent cup of tea, the stuff on the ward is crap"

Baines grinned "Sure, not a problem"

The admiral turned for the door and reached for the door handle.

"Oh one more thing" Michael said, stopping Baines. "How is Elita?"

Baines kept his grip on the handle and looked over his shoulder "She's doing okay I guess. She misses you, though she won't say it publicly"

Michael smiled, his doubts and worries that had built up in his mind had melted away.

"I'll be back later with that cup of tea so don't go anywhere"

Michael raised his cuffed hand and tugged at the chain slightly "I'm quite happy here"

Baines grinned, opened the door and stepped through "You can go back in now" He told the prison officer as he walked past.

Baines got his mobile out and called the base in Nevada.

"Optimus? It's me... yes he's okay. All good" Baines said and went over the details as he walked down the ward and back towards the outpatients entrance to find a place to buy a cup of tea.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Assistant Note**

_As Merchant Navy Cadet is now steaming generally south at sixteen knots towards the exotic Port of Singapore he is unable to maintain regular updates and has made arrangements for a proxy to. So undaunted by fierce gales, suicidal birds, and lack of wi-fi he presents the eighteenth chapter in the latest story arc. Without further ado…_

**The Tribunal: Michael Rickers Series**

The black Jaguar XJ MkIII pulled up outside the hotel in Westminster. Baines killed the motor and stepped out of the car then locked it up. He walked around the front of the car and climbed the steps and walked through the entrance into the foyer. Waiting for him there was the holograms of Optimus, Elita and Arcee. Baines padded over toward them and extended his hand out to Optimus.

"Glad you could make it at such short notice. Only you three here I take it?" He asked as he shook hands.

"The others could not attend. Most in part due to the time difference with others still getting rest and the children have to attend school later today. How did you managed to get this going in such short time?"

"Don't thank me. Thank Mr Barnaby. Where is he by the way?"

Optimus pointed to the conference room to Baines left. Elita looked at the admiral with the question clear on her face. Baines side stepped Optimus and placed a hand on Elita's shoulder.

"He's doing just fine. It sounds worse than it actually is. He's awake and sat up in bed and is his normal self. Besides he's been though worse in the past. I believe you were with him when he was going through worse" Baines gave a reassuring smile.

"But he is okay? I mean really, is he okay?" Elita said back.

Baines squeezed her shoulder slightly tighter "I've been having to worry about him for far longer then you have. I'm not overly concerned so neither should you" He explained.

Elita brought a slight smile to her own face. It was what she needed to hear after getting the news about Michael being put in hospital.

"Right then. Shall we crack on with it?" Baines told the three as he walked through to the conference room. The three exchanged a quick glance with one another and followed suit.

"...and that sir is the reason why I did what I did" Barnaby said to the three man panel, then he sat sat down.

Major-General Simmons listened to what Barnaby had said "I see. Well in light in this new development, myself and my fellow panel members will have to adjourn so we can discuss these matters" The panel members stood up with everyone else doing so then the three left the room.

Baines looked to his left and spoke to Barnaby "Thank you for this"

"Any time. I will be calling control to the stand and I will have him confirm everything I have said and after that I will request that all charges against Michael be dropped"

Baines simply nodded then stepped over towards the three holograms.

"Admiral, if it will help I would wish to speak to the panel to give my opinion of Michael" Opitmus said.

The admiral exhaled "Well I don't think it's necessary. But if you really want to?"

Before anyone else could say anything the doors opened again and the panel members came back in. Nobody expected them to that quick. The three men sat down and the proceedings started again.

Both Baines and Barnaby stood up.

The Major-General addressed the two "Well in light of what has happened, it is clear that this tribunal has been set up for ulterior methods of an outside party and has attempted to manoeuvre an unfair conviction. So in light of this I will take on board your suggestion Mr Barnaby I will acquit Cadet Rickers of all charges. Is there any more the two of you would like to say for this session?"

Both nodded an affirmative. Barnaby spoke first "I would like to call the director of MI5 operations and have him confirmed all of the matters previously addressed. For the record"

"Granted. And to you Rear Admiral. What is it you wish to add?"

"With your permission sir. The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, would wish to speak to the panel"

The Major-General leaned back in his chair and quickly thought about it "Permission granted"

The proceedings had carried on. The MI5 director had been called to the witness box and slowly and carefully every detail was explained and any misunderstandings were corrected.

"Control, now that everything has been cleared up, can we now condense all this together in a nice short summery" Major-General Simmons said "Now to ask you one more question. This tribunal was convened to assess the potential danger that Cadet Rickers poses to the national security of the United Kingdom. What do you have to say to that?"

Control took a deep breath and started his answer "In short Michael Rickers is essentially a good person. Yes, he has shown on many occasion that he can be be very violent and has proven to be very deadly. But it is the safety and security of the innocent that is over riding principal in everything he does. Yes, I have used him as an asset to kill. But he knew for every second why he was doing it. It was for the national security and in the interest of the United Kingdom. And also frankly some of my officers within the security service aren't even half as good as Mr Rickers and I would really like having Mr Rickers on my team. And that sir is what I have to say on last question"

Simmons looked to his colleagues seeing if they had further questions. They didn't.

"We have no more further questions to ask. Unless there is anything else you would wish to add?"

"I do not"

"Well then, I can thank you for your attendance here today and we will consider all that you have told us. You are free to go"

Control nodded the once and quickly and quietly left the conference room.

Simmons looked towards Baines "I believe you have someone who wishes to speak?"

"That is correct sir. The leader of the Autobots would wish to speak with the panel"  
Simmons made a hand gesture that said 'Go ahead'.

Optimus' hologram stood up and slowly made his way round to the witness box.

The three panel members looked at each other, making sure they were all thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry, but not wanting to sound ignorant, but I was under the impression that the Autobots were robotic in nature?" Simmons said to the hologram.

"We utilize holographic technology to better interact with humans" Optimus answered while pointing to himself then to the holograms of Arcee and Elita.

Simmons and the other two on the panel sat back stunned at this revelation. All that time they were there and they had no idea.

"Right. I see" The Major-General said while trying to think what to say next "Well, erm... sir. As you are not a citizen of any country or due to the fact your existence for the wider majority is unknown, everything you say won't be put down on record. However we will listen and consider all that you say. You are not bound by any law to speak the truth but I only request you stay to the truth. So what is it that you would like to say to us in regard to Cadet Rickers?"

"When we first met Michael Rickers, it was immediately apparent that he was person that was full of anger and hate. At first he decided that he did not want to be a part of a team and that he would have liked to have gone back to being alone. He had managed to get into a life that he was happy with then when that was taken from him he could not tolerate it. At first he went out on a mission of vengeance but slowly overtime he accepted us and became part of our team and his mission of vengeance then turned into an investigation and ultimately led to the rescue of another Autobot and also the deaths of others had finally been answered. In the time he has been with us I have seen a change in Michael Rickers. Though he still may have his anger and at times violent nature, he has now learnt to control his aggression and use it more productively and uses it to help protect humanity from the threat of the Decepticons. I believe Michael poses little or no danger to your nation and yo  
u would be foolish to bring punishment upon him"

After Optimus said what he had to say he stepped away from the witness box and strolled back over to his seat with the others.

"Well then" The Major-General spoke "Is there anything more that anyone would like to add?"

Silence from the room.

"Well in that case then I will call a close to the presentation of evidence and we will adjourn now and make our findings. Rear Admiral Baines?"

Baines stood up "Yes sir?"

"I hear that Cadet Rickers is currently receiving treatment in hospital. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir"

"And when will Cadet Rickers be fit enough to come here?"

Baines looked anywhere but the Major-General for a few seconds as he thought about his response.

"Sir, I believe he might be able to attend tomorrow"

"Very well. We will adjourn now and consider our findings. Rear Admiral Baines, I would appreciate that you contact my office to confirm that Cadet Rickers is in a healthy enough state to be standing for the conclusion of this tribunal. Could you do that please?"

"Yes sir. That will not be a problem"

"Well in that case then the panel will now adjourn and we will reconvene and the next earliest date of convenience"

With that the three panel members stood up and marched out of the conference room with everyone else standing up as they left. Once the three left through the double doors everyone group together near the doors and they slowly made there exit.

"Well that's all we can do for now" Baines said to the group "All we can do now is hope for the best. So you all better get some rest for the day, tomorrow should be a long day whatever happens" With that Baines strolled towards the foyer and out into the street to his car and drove off in the direction of Guy's hospital.

The next day came round and in the late hours of the morning and through the busy London traffic the white Ford Transit minibus pulled up outside the hotel. The holograms of the Autobots were the first to get out closely with June and Fowler helping the children out who were still tired due to it still being night back home. Once they were all out, the Minibus took off and left them to walk into the hotel and they stood waiting around for the last session to begin. All of them wanted to be there to see what would happen to their friend. Jack went and searched out where he could get coffee to fight off the fatigue. He asked one of the grey suits where he could get some and was shown in the direction of the hotels restaurant where hot drinks where available all day round. Then seeing that Jack got a coffee, Fowler went to get on as well. He might be trained to cope with terrible conditions but that doesn't mean you pass up a chance of a hot cup because you know you can go witho  
ut it. Take it while you can because the next opportunity might be a while off.

The group had by in large stayed put in the foyer as they waited for proceedings to begin. Outside the old black Jaguar pulled up in the street, it took the group a few moments to register its existence as they were all talking among themselves. But when one looked, quickly so did the rest of them. They watched as Baines dressed in his uniform climbed out and adjusted his white cap on his head, then walked round the front and open the front passenger door. They continued to watch as Baines leaned in and helped Michael get to his feet who too was wearing uniform. The children gasped at the sight of the black eye patch over Michael's left eye. Baines closed the door for Michael and opened the back door and reached in and got Michaels white cap and passed it to him.

The group noticed that Michael was stiff as he slowly climbed the steps to the foyer. Baines locked the car up and raced up the steps and opened the door for Michael and the two entered the foyer and slowly approached the group.

The children couldn't contain their excitement of seeing their friend for any longer with Raf and Miko running up to him and launching themselves into a fierce hug nearly knocking Michael over. Even though it caused him a slight ache in his abdomen he still bend down to return the hug.

"We've missed you" Miko said.

"Not as much as I have"

Michael held onto the two younger children for a few seconds. His mind wanted to be sure this was real and not a dream. When he was sure they were real he let them out of his tight embrace.

"How does that feel?" Jack asked, pointing out the eye patch.

"Well, it still aches and it stings from time to time, but I've been given painkillers for it. But it should be off in a few days if it heals quickly. All I need now is a parrot and I'm sorted"

Jack had to laugh at that joke, he too was very glad to see Michael.

"Right I think it's time we all went into the conference room" Baines told everyone as he started to sheppard them towards the double doors with his arms outstretched.

They'd all entered the room and took their places while they waited for proceedings to start. Then after a few minutes the double doors opened and the panel walked in and went over to their chairs. Everyone stood as they sat down.

"Cadet Rickers, could you stand there please, this won't take long" Major-General Simmons told Michael as he pointed on a spot in the centre of the square made by the panel's desk and the desk with Baines and Barnaby on opposite sides, with the gallery and the witness stand forming the other two sides to the square.

Michael held his cap to his left side and stood straight and tall on the spot looking directly at the panel.

"Cadet Rickers. This panel was convened to look into the events of December last year where you were tasked with retrieving classified government files, where in which you took it upon yourself to destroy it and almost handed them to an enemy of the United Kingdom. And also in due part to these events this panel was also convened to assess whether you are deemed to be a risk to national security and to the widen public in general" The Major-General explained.

"Now listening to the testimonies of those brought before us we have come to our findings and thus our recommendations. Unless there is anything you would like to add?"

"No sir" Michael stated along with a small shake of his head.

"Well in that case I shall announce the findings. It is the conclusion of this tribunal that you Cadet Rickers are not a risk in both parts"

Quiet sounds of relief was audible from everyone in the room.

"Further more, it is the decision of this panel that everything you have done so far has been in the interests on the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and that you have willingly placed yourself in danger to protect others from the evils of this world, and other worlds. So our recommendations will be this. All charges against you are to be dropped and that you are to be released from prison custody effective immediately. And also due to the fact that you have been removed from your lectures at Warsash Maritime Academy, it is my understanding that you have incurred a salary penalty from your company. So in recompense you will be compensated for loss of earnings. Do you wish to challenge these findings and recommendations?"

"No sir"

Simmons looked at Michael for a moment, trying to determine whether Michael was fully okay with the announcement or whether he really want to challenge them.

"Well I will draw this tribunal to a close. Cadet Rickers, you are free to go"

"Thank you sir"

The three panel members stood up and left the room leaving everyone to congratulate Michael on his acquittance. But Michael still had something on his mind that he wanted to sort out, so instead of being with the team he rushed off out of the double doors and after the panel. He caught them as they were about to leave the hotel.

"Major-General. Sir?"

Simmons turned around slowly "Yes, Cadet Rickers?"

"I just have one question"

Simmons looked at Michael for a moment "What's the question?"

"How is she doing? Is she... happy?" Michael hesitantly asked.

The Major-General's face tighten as he padded over to Michael till there faces were inches apart.

"Officially I have to say I don't think you are a dangerous person. But my personal opinion is the exact opposite. Do you think for one moment I would expose my daughter to a violent and dangerous person like you? Forget all about her, you barely knew her and it was a while ago. She moved on, so it's about time you did too. Understand?" Simmons spoke quietly but coldly. Then when the two glared at each other long enough the Major-General turned around and left the hotel.

"Michael?" Elita asked from behind "Is everything okay?"

Michael put a fake smile on as he swivelled around to face her "I'm fine" He lied.

Elita stepped over and hugged him tight "Let's go home, yes? I told you all would be fine. It's over now"


	19. Chapter 19

**The Tribunal: Michael Rickers Series**

The ground bridge fired up and the Autobot base was filled fill with bright light. The group of holograms and humans walked through the event horizon and entered the base, followed shortly by Baines driving his black Jaguar behind them with the ground bridge cycling down once they were all through.

Ratchet had a good idea of the outcome by the fact that Michael had just entered the base with the others.

"Good news I take it?" He asked.

"I've been released on all charges. I'm in the clear" Michael answered proudly.

Ratchet gave a curt nod and was pleased to know that it was a good outcome.

The holograms faded out of existence and the true bodies of the other five Autobots booted back up. Elita quickly stepped away from the frame holding her body up and rushed over to Michael and swept him up off his feet and held him close to her spark.

"I'm so happy I have you back" She told him gently.

Michael said nothing and leaned his head against her, happy and content.

The rest of the group stood and watched the little reunion but all failed to notice the admiral look very displeased about something. As he climbed the stairs he pulled out a small pocket note pad and pen and he checked what was written on the paper. He walked over to the computers and sat down as he went over the paper for a second time and then a third time.

"Raf?" He called. The boy looked up at the platform and saw the admiral use his finger to say 'come here'. He boy bounded up the stairs and quickly got to where the admiral was sitting and sat on a chair next to him.

"That trick you did to locate the Decepticon warship. Is it possible to do it again?" Baines asked quietly so no one else would here.

Raf had to think about it for a moment "Sure, I guess. But it won't take long for the Con's to know about it. I might be able to do it once or twice"

"Good, can you do it now to get a rough fix on their position? As in what continent or ocean they are currently over?"

"Okay, it'll take a minute to get" Raf said as he sat up in the chair and faced one of the computer monitors and started to type up a series of computer programs. He brought up the files from the previous time he had try to locate the warship and with that data he copied it into the program and ran the search but only for a few seconds. He knew the longer he searched, the chances of being detected by Soundwave would increase and he would never find the warship.

"I have it" Raf said.

Baines leaned in towards the screen to see what it said, but all he saw was code which made no sense to him.

"One moment and I'll place it on a map for you" Raf explained as he did so then a map of the world appeared and a fairly large pulsing Decepticon badge was shown over the southern part of the Bay of Bengal.

"Nice one" Baines said as he gave a pat on the shoulder to Raf and stood up and move slightly away for the boy. He looked at his note pad out and looked at it for a fourth time. Then with a grin on his face he tapped the paper with his pen.

"This is old military base, so is there a secure land line here?" Baines asked the boy.

"Why?" Raf asked hesitantly.

"Where is it?" The admiral asked again.

Raf gingerly pointed to an old communication console right next to the ground bridge control which had a big black telephone handset.

Baines stepped over to the console and lifted the receiver off its cradle and checked if it worked. He held the receiver between his head and right shoulder and look at his note pad again and dialled a number and waited for a reply at the other end.

"Two Bravo Sierra X-Ray Three. I need a secure line... Level Five... Ministry of Defence... RA. C. Baines, Director of Submarines" He spoke in a commanding manner.

By now everyone heard the admiral speak and turn around to see what was happening. Optimus stepped up to the platform and looked down to the admiral on the phone.

"What are doing?" He asked.

"My job" Baines said.

Optimus didn't understand and his head tilted to one side as he try to work out what the admiral meant.

"Yes, this is Rear Admiral Colin Baines, Director of Submarines. Patch me through to fleet communications... Two Bravo Sierra X-Ray Three" He said and waited.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"My job is to protect my country and the Decepticons have now become a threat to the UK"

"Admiral I do not believe it is wise to attempt an attack on-"

"Send a priority message to HMS Vengeance" Baines interrupted the Prime as he started to give the order. "Priority message is one mission. Mission one of one, launch one guided cruise missile to airborne target immediately. The target package is the launch confirmation. Repeat, the target package is the launch confirmation. Message send directly from DOS, authentication code is..." Baines had to check his notepad again and flicked a few pages "Delta Five Bravo X-ray Seven"

Everyone was silent. They went from pure elation to being frozen on the spot. No one was expecting the admiral to suddenly launch an attack on the Decepticons.

"Thank you very much. The next person on this end will provide the target package. Send to the Vengeance immediately"

Baines passed the handset to the boy "Give them the coordinates and give the elevation in metres. Can you do that please?"

The boy meekly nodded.

"Okay, now can you call the warship for me please" The admiral instructed.

The boy placed the handset on the desk and typed in more commands into the computer. He set up a daisy chain so that the signal would be bounced all around the globe making the source of origin hard to trace. He pointed out a ordinary desk phone for the admiral. Baines picked up the phone and nodded to the boy to make the call.

On the bridge on the Nemesis, the Decepticon warlord stood proudly on the bridge on his mighty warship. Watching as the ship flew through the clouds off the Indian subcontinent.

"Lord Megatron" One of the faceless troopers called from a station to Megatron's left "We have an unknown incoming communication"

The warlord stepped over to the station and pressed a button on the keypad "Yes?"

"Hello, may I ask who I'm speaking to please?" Came the voice of the admiral.

Megatron was confused to say the least, the computer started to analyse the voice print on the Decepticon database to trace which Autobot it was, but it came up with a blank. None of it made sense to the warlord.

"I will ask the same of you" Megatron said calmly, he was thinking their had to been a logical explanation for this, most likely a human playing around on various frequency and got lucky.

"I am Rear Admiral Baines, British Royal Navy. I am following up an investigation that is a matter of national security. So who am I speaking to?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Megatron asked incredulously.

"I can assure you this is no joke"

Back at the base Raf got the coordinates and gave the admiral a nod to say so. When Baines noticed his made a gesture of his head to tell the boy to pass them on as he still kept playing dumb on the phone with Megatron. Below the waves of the Indian Ocean and in the control room of the missile submarine HMS Vengeance, the officer of the watch was sat in the duty captain's chair. For the past few weeks they had been patrolling the busy shipping lanes going between the markets of East Asia and Europe as far from the Gulf of Aden to the Malacca Strait. Not much had happened on their deployment and boredom was setting in. The officer was thinking about what the weather was like above the surface, no one on the boat had seen natural light for a month.

"Sir" The communications officer called out. The officer in charge stood up and squeezed through the tight space, having to grab onto handles and surfaces to balance himself.

"What have you got for me?"

"Priority message from the admiralty, sir"

"Okay, print it out" The officer of the watch shuffled back to the captain's chair and picked up the auto telephone and called the captain "Captain, priority message from the admiralty just came through... yes captain"

He stood up and started to carry out the orders given as the captain got dressed and sorted himself out.

"Helm, come about to Zero Nine Zero and rise to a depth of fifty metres, smartly"

The entire submarine leaned to Starboard as it began it's turn and anyone standing up were now having to lean to Port and also forward as the submarine rose towards the surface.

A few moments later the captain entered from the forward hatchway and shuffled his way through the tight space towards the communication station. The officer manning the communication passed the printed message to the captain who in turn read quickly.

"Call the bomb shop, get one guided cruise missile ready" The captain ordered.

"I won't ask again, who am I speaking to?" Baines said one more time.

"You have no idea who you are speaking to do you?"

Megatron could hear the admiral growl "Now you listen here. I am in no mood for games. Tell me who you are or I'll see to it that you are arrested for obstructing an MOD criminal investigation"

The warlord laughed "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. You would be wise to watch your tone"

There was silence from the other end for a second "Are you being serious? Are you clearly take the proverbial piss? You really expect me to believe that load of bullshit"

The captain was checking the authentication code when the communication officer called him again "Captain, target package"

The captain rushed over and checked the message himself.

"Raise attack" He ordered asking for the attack periscope be raised. The officer of the watch did a three sixty sweep.

"No surface contacts sir" The officer reported.

"Helm, hover at automatic. Weapons, prepare to launch at my command"

The communication officer resent the coordinates to the weapons officer through the internal computer communication system. When the order to prepare came, the weapons officer did his final checks of all the computer guidance systems for the missile.

"Ready to launch" The weapons officer announced.

"Fire One" The captain ordered in a calm manner.

The weapons officer pushed a small red button which had a smiley face drawn on it.

On the forward deck in front of the conning tower a small hatch door slid apart and within the bottom of the missile tube, high pressure steam was forced up from underneath the missile which propelled it through the water. It burst through the waters surface and slowed as it lost momentum then for a fraction of a second it hung in mid air, then the rocket fired and smoke billowed out across the water. Slowly the missile got speed and launched high into the sky leaving a obvious smoke trail. As is climbed and started to level out, the stabilizer fins deployed and now the weapons officer was guiding the missile to it's intended target. After a minute of flight, the missile was reaching super sonic speed.

"Now I don't know who you think you are, but you are very stupid to mess around with me. I got this number and I know you have something to do with a breach of classified information. So you will tell me who you are, or I'll be forced to take whatever necessary action I need to do to ensure the safety of further classified information" Baines carried on his threats.

Megatron was about to make yet another amusing comeback when an alarm sounded. He turned around for answers. He looked at the main monitors just in time to see a visual of a small, relatively harmless missile hurtle towards the ship. It slammed into the port bow of the ship and rocked the place violently. Leaving scorch marks on the outer hull.

"Damage report" He commanded.

"Minimal damage, my lord" One of Megatron's subordinates informed.

"Having some problems are we?" Came Baines voice sounding smug.

Megatron then realized that Baines knew perfectly well who he was speaking to.

"If that was an attempt to terminate me, you'll have to do better than that"

He heard Baines laugh "If that was my intention, you wouldn't be speaking to me now. Take it as a warning. Do not ever try to attack the United Kingdom again or... well I'm sure you can guess what I would say next"

"Your threats don't scare me... admiral. For I do as I please" Megatron slowly said with every syllable dripping with evil.

"Give me one more reason and I'll make it my mission in life to destroy you" Then with that the communication link was cut.

Optimus couldn't believe what was happening. Baines had just openly attacked the Decepticons, now he was sure they would retaliate and cause numerous human casualties.

"What have you done?" He asked in a tone that he rarely used.

"It's called taken action. I'm not going to sit idly by while Megatron can think he can do what he likes. It's time to show him he's not all invincible. It's called a pre-emptive strike"

"I do not believe taken such action was the wisest course to take"

"Why what would you have done?" The admiral talked over the Prime.

Optimus stood there and try to consider what would he be doing, then he came to the conclusion that he'd have taken no action and not risk provoking the warlord.

Baines could tell by the look on Optimus' face what he was about to say and scoffed "You're so unbelievable!"

The other Autobots were about to speak up for their leader when Baines carried on explaining his view "Jesus, how the hell have you managed to keep fighting for so long. I've never met such an indecisive commander before. You would stay here and not do anything because you always assume the worst will happen. Well I on the other hand do the best I can" As Baines started to rant on he walked along the platform with everyone tracking him as he went along.

"Well I did my submarine commanders course all those years ago I to simulate sinking a ferry that was escorted by two frigates. I decided to stay away to avoid detection. The Rear Admiral who came on board to judge my competency said something to me and it stuck ever since. You want to know what he said?"

Optimus neither nodded or shook his head. Baines took that as a yes.

"He said to me, 'We did not become the greatest sub service in the world by constantly running away, get on with it'. So after that I turned the submarine around and fired two simulated torpedoes and would have sunk the ferry if they were real torpedoes, and I wasn't detected by the frigates not even for a moment"

Baines stopped walking, swivelled on his and then walked the way he came back towards where Optimus stood.

"What I'm trying to say is, you can't be indecisive because not only does the mission be left incomplete, but you leave the enemy an opportunity to strike back. From what I've heard from you lot, you've had many chances to kill Megatron" Baines padded right up against the railing and pointed sharply at Optimus "So why is he still alive?!"

Optimus was shocked to say the least, he'd never been spoken to like that for a very long time by anyone. He had no idea how to even answer that question. He had to think about it, maybe the admiral was right. He's had many opportunities to kill Megatron, so why hadn't he? What was stopping him? He'd rather try to change Megatron's mind but was that too wishful thinking?

Baines mobile made a text alert. The admiral reached in his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his mobile and read the text quickly.

"Ratchet, I need a ground bridge. Back to the UK please" He asked as he walked away from the edge of the platform and towards the stair and down towards his car.

"Why?" Ratchet asked, concerned about not wasting energon unnecessary.

"I need to sort out a frayed end" Baines looked at the group of humans stood by the Autobot's feet and looked to Michael directly "A frayed end on a synthetic type of rope shall we say" He said cryptically.

Baines leaned into his car and reached inside the glove box.

"Oh, Michael. Almost forgot. The rozzers found this at Heathrow, you might want it back" Baines showed Michael the I.D. Tag that was given to him as a gift from the Autobots then chucked it to him with a long underarm swing. Michael stepped forward and caught it.

Ratchet put in the coordinates to the place they had been using quite a few many times and fired up the ground bridge. Baines got in his car and drove it through the swirling wall of light.

As the ground bridge cycled down, everyone looked to Michael.

"What did he mean by that?" Arcee asked him.

Michael could only shake his head slowly "Don't know really. But to sort out the frayed end of a synthetic rope you cut off the end and then burn it to seal it"

Everyone could only looked to the now shut down ground bridge and try and figure out what the admiral meant, and what was on that text message that was so important. They all guessed that an explanation would come later.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Tribunal: Michael Rickers Series**

It was late in the evening and Baines' black Jaguar rode along the broken wasteland of a former busy docklands out in the far east of London, well beyond the Thames Barrier. It manoeuvred around piles of scrap metal, junk, tyres and other rubbish that had been dumped in the area. Baines drove the car up close to the old quayside edge and came to a stop. He put the car in neutral and applied the handbrake, killed the motor and got out of the car, closing the door behind him.

Stood ten meters away on the edge of the quayside was Shmelev, looking out across the waters wearing a navy blue pinstripe suit. Baines walked around the front of the Jaguar and strolled over then too stood by the edge and looked out.

"If there is anywhere you go for a good suit, it's either here or Italy" Shmelev said without looking at Baines.

"I here Vietnam make them just as good, at a fraction of the price" Baines replied.

The two stayed silent for a while, they just kept looking across the river Thames. Then Shmelev looked to his left and walked over to where a half rotted rope was left lying on the ground and picked it up. Then he slowly started practising making knots with it as he stepped back towards the edge of the quayside.

"I remember all those years ago back home where I had to learn to be a seaman. I knew nothing of the sea before then as I grew up on a farm outside Saratov. They made me for months and months practice rope work. Can you make knots?"

"Since before I could walk"

Shmelev tittered "It used to be fun you know?"

"What was?"

"The Cold War. Back then at least you knew who the bad guys was. In the Soviet Union it was against the capitalist pigs who took from the poor. And for you it was... well what was it the Americans used to say? Reds under the bed?"

"Something like that"

The two again went into silence.

"You are here to ask me why I am here in your country. Am I correct?" Shmelev asked.

"That had crossed my mind, yes"

Shmelev was considering answering the question Baines hadn't asked. But he thought maybe not.

"So they made you a Rear Admiral now. And a knighthood? Is that right, Sir Rear Admiral?" Shmelev joked.

"Well you seemed to know about me, what about you. How's life been treating you after all these years?"

"Very well, much better than you though"

Baines slowly turned his head to Shmelev

"I know that Michael moved away years ago and that you now live on your own. So you may have a nice comfortable desk job and a good pay. But what do you really have? An old car and an empty home. Myself however, I have three lovely young children, a loving and loyal wife and a pet tortoise"

"At least I am not a traitor"

"Ah, but to be a traitor, first you must believe in the cause. So by definition, I am not a traitor. And before you ask. I sleep very well at night"

Baines had to admit, he was right. He wasn't a traitor. He was worse.

"I have to ask, why are you back here? You know if you are discovered by either the authorities here or by those in Moscow, you could cause... some diplomatic tensions. That was the conditions set by those above us. Besides your quarrel is with me, not Michael"

"I was given information that would have been of great importance to me. But it would seem it is not. So for the time being I have been... what is the word... reminiscing?"

"Your English has slipped over time. But you told you?"

"Now, you see that's is where we are both in the same boat. I cannot answer that question because I don't know. It would seem you have a mole somewhere. But I'm sure you'll catch this mole as you now have some experience at it" Shmelev grinned. Then he slowly turned around and started to walk away from the quayside then stopped and faced Baines.

"Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you again after all these years, Sir Rear Admiral. But my stay here in your quaint little island is now drawing to a close and I will go home to my children, my wife... and my tortoise" Then he started to walk away.

"Hang on, just another question" Baines called. Shmelev looked back again "I believed you were dead"

"Well lets just say, I'm good at resurrection. Unlike others. I heard about your wife. My greatest sympathies"

"Just another thing"

Shmelev was getting annoyed, was Baines going to keep having 'another thing'.

"What's your tortoise's name?"

Again Shmelev tittered "I called him George. I very British name, wouldn't you agree?"

"Your family know your past?"

"I hold no secret had I spied on the British and I even now I hold no secrets. Unlike you"

Baines' eye's tighten marginally "What's that suppose to mean" Baines was wondering whether Shmelev knew of the Autobots.

"Well you know where all British submarines are. We'd have fun picking that out of your head, but we are all friends now. But I'm sure there are others secrets you have" Shmelev let that last point linger in the air. Then he finally turned around again and started to walk.

Baines reached into his right outside jacket pocket and pulled out his stainless steel Walther PPK and pulled back the slide.

Shmelev heard and turned around quick enough to see it aimed square at him. He raised his hands in front of him "No!"

Baines fired two shots into the chest. Two entry wounds, two exit wounds and lots of blood splattered on the ground behind him. He fell over backwards and landed in his own blood, stone cold dead. Baines took a few short steps closer and for added certainty, fired one last round right through the head.

Baines stared at the corpse of Shmelev for a long time then slowly he pulled out the magazine of his gun and dumped it in his pocket. Then he checked the barrel was empty and dumped the gun in his pocket as well. He walked back to his car quickly and opened the boot. In it was a black plastic body bag. He brought the bag back and laid it out next to the dead body and unzipped it.

We some degree of difficulty he managed to get the body in it by starting getting the feet in first then slid the rest of the body through the zip opening. Then walked over to a pile of scrap metal and picked up the heaviest things he could carry in his hands and piece by piece he shoved it in the bag also then zipped the bag up leaving a small opening. Baines knew that as the body decomposes, gasses are realised causing the bag buoyancy. The slight opening would let the gasses escape so the bag wouldn't float back up any time soon.

Baines then got a good grip of one end of the bag and dragged it across to the edge of the quay and then with a firm push from his foot the bag tumbled into the water with a large splash and sunk instantly never to be seen again. Baines watched the water as it swallowed the body into the murky depths.

He looked up at the darkening sky, the clouds were drifting over again. He predicted it would rain soon, that would wash the blood away. So he slowly walked back to his car, opened the door, slid in and closed the door then he just sat there. He looked out thought the windscreen. His face was blank, he now finally killed the man he thought he'd killed many years ago.

He had been hoping for a sense of satisfaction and closure, but he got none. Instead he felt doubt and confusion. Was Shmelev telling the truth? Was there a mole somewhere? It would make sense, he only showed up once. But was it all a ploy to make him think that or was he really involved somehow? And what about his family? Did he even have a family? Many questioned floated around in his head. In frustration he slammed the palms of his hands hard on the steering wheel repeatedly.

He hated spies, he was never sure what was fact or fiction with them.

He had enough thinking so he started the engine, put his seatbelt on, engaged first gear and pulled away, making a U-turn back the way he came. The only evidence of anything going on in that place was disturbed dust and a puddle of blood. Half an hour later the night started to descend and the rain started to fall, washing away the blood into the Thames.

The rain began to pour down the window of an office where there was a man sat behind a desk. His office was old in appearance, the walls was made of old oak panelling, the stain glass window to the man's right and many bookcases on the walls full of books with old style spines of various dull colours that had faded in time. On his desk was a Ministry of Defence file for Rear Admiral Baines that was lit by and old fashion desk lamp made of a gold painted metal stand with a green glass shade.

The man was young, late twenties or early thirties. He had a slim jaw line, finely combed brown hair and brown eyes. Young, successful and respectable.

"Yes I know about Rear Admiral Baines. I've got his file here. A decorated war hero. Falklands, the Gulf war, Kosovo and many times commanding submarines in daring mission. This is someone you don't mess with. If you want to try and take this man on, then be prepared. He is no stranger to war. Quite a hard liner in battle if the reports are anything to go by" He spoke into his phone and listened.

"I've only just got into this job and already you are causing me problems. The Americans have been hounding me since you pulled that stunt. Thank you very much for that"

On the bridge of the Nemesis was the other side of the conversation. Megatron listened to the man.

"And how will this effect your mission?"

"To be honest you've made it ten times as hard now. I had it under control then you had to go and screw it up"

"What did you say?" Megatron raised his voice.

"If you'd left this well alone I wouldn't be stuck where I am. Mr Rickers would be in prison... eventually. The Autobots and their friends, British and American would have been distracted long enough and I'd be closer to locating the Autobot base. If you hadn't gone and posted an undercover British spy in the Pentagon, I'd be a lot closer to finding out the location because now the Americans have stopped sharing intelligence until a review on it has been completed. So yes, you screwed it up"

"So, just for clarification. What were you doing to distract them?"

"Well I did some digging and found out about this Russian spy that the rear admiral knew before. I gave this spy false and vague information and he fell for it. The rear admiral found the spy from his past and went down that route. And would have kept doing so if you hadn't gone and started kidnapping people. I had a plan and it would have worked. Next time tell me what you are about to do before you do it"

Megatron didn't argue with the man. The man had a point, this would have been very different if hadn't got involved.

"So how long to you think you'll be able to locate the Autobot base?" Megatron asked.

"Well until the American's finish their review, I can't even speculate. Hopefully they won't get too uptight about it and things will carry on as normal. Now if you don't mind I have a meeting" The man hung up before Megatron could reply.

There was a knock from the door to the man's office.

"Yes, come in" He said loud enough to be heard through the door as he stood up to greet the person.

The door opened and in walked the MI5 Director of Operation, Control.

"How do you do?" The man pointed at the seat on the other side of his desk. Control walked over and sat on the chair.

The man sat back in his chair as he closed the file in front of him and placed it in a draw in his desk.

Control looked at the man with a smile on his face, pleased from the days events "What can I do for you this evening, Home Secretary?"

**End**


End file.
